Super Horned Ascension Spanish
by CrashBandicoot39
Summary: Este Crossover es PROPIEDADdel Usuario TURD yo solo lo traduzco


Ascensión Súper cuernos

DBZ Configuración (Android-Buu Saga) / Elvin Lied antes de los acontecimientos del episodio 4 y el episodio 5 en adelante. Puntuación de Story es T para Adolescentes de moderada a intensa violencia escrita acción, lenguaje vulgar (Lucy tiene una boca sucia), humor crudo / grosero / sexual, y los elementos temáticos leves. Y sí tengo LSSJ2 permiso para hacer el fic para preguntarle si ya desea. Se trata de una barra traspaso revisión de la "Ascensión Súper cuernos".

-Capítulo 1 Un nuevo caza

-DBZ mundo

En la zona desértica muy soleada al sur de la Torre de Korin y Lookout de Kami un chico joven de pelo negro con un uniforme azul combate llamado gi volaba muy rápido en busca de respuestas. En tres cortos años su mundo caería bajo el ataque de androides mortales. En el centro de la secó lugar árido había un palacio rodeado por un foso grande y clara. El niño flotó hasta el suelo y entró en el palacio.

"Baba, ¿puedes oírme que soy yo Gohan. Por favor respuesta." El niño llamado Gohan le preguntó en los pasillos en lugar oscuro y espeluznante.

"Ahh Gohan ¿a qué debo el placer de su visita?" Una mujer ronca preguntó el muchacho. En una nube de humo de una pequeña mujer con un sombrero y ropas negro apareció y comenzó a caminar hasta Gohan.

"Se trata de los androides Baba puede ser que no tenga el poder suficiente para acabar con ellos. ¿Puedes encontrar los guerreros potenciales para nuestra causa?" Gohan preguntó la hechicera. Baba llamó a su bola de cristal y miró al otro mundo. Gohan miró el orbe y vio a una chica de su edad. Por extraño que tenía los ojos rojos, pelo de color rosa y dos cuernos de aspecto extraño en la cabeza. Parecía triste y solitario.

"Ella lo hará muy bien que voy a utilizar un hechizo que lo lleve a su mundo y traerla aquí." Baba explicó.

"Son ... son ... ¿estás seguro de que nos puede ayudar a Baba?" Gohan dijo preocupado.

"He visto el futuro joven Gohan no es muy brillante. Si ella no se hizo amigo de pronto me temo que será demasiado tarde para salvar a ella." Baba explicó con tristeza. Tomando un saco de polvo y murmurando algunas palabras mágicas y abrió un vórtice que lleva al mundo de la niña.

"Pero Baba how'll que vuelva?" Gohan preguntó la mujer.

"No temas mi querido Gohan una vez que adquieren la chica me incito un hechizo para su regreso." Baba dijo tranquilizar al niño. Gohan el entró en el vórtice y pronto se encontró en otro mundo.

-Elfen Lied universo

Estudió su entorno y dedujo que estaba en un edificio de la escuela-como. Estaba lleno de habitaciones disponibles en algunas de las salas. Gohan no podía estudiar el lugar por mucho tiempo ya que tenía un trabajo que hacer, que era encontrar a esa chica. No debería tener demasiado duro, pero el lugar era grande, así que ¿dónde estaba mirando? Como para responder a su pregunta Gohan oyó un grito procedente de aula.

-Aula

Gohan había encontrado la fuente gritos un aula aparentemente vacío. Lo que vio le enfureció dos del muchacho estuviera sosteniendo una niña y un tercero estaba a punto de golpear a la pobre a la muerte. Gohan tuvo que actuar rápido o el animal brindis. "Masenko HA!" Gohan sacó su ataque Masenko en la olla reducirlo a polvo.

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" Preguntó el chico explotación cuál era el bote que ahora era el polvo.

"Me pasó ya imbécil!" Dijo un chico enojado por su edad con el pelo negro de punta que llevaba un gi combates azul.

Los cuatro niños miraron al chico que le devolvió la mirada con una mirada feroz. Él rompió el cuello por un momento y los nudillos.

-Begin Imperfecto tema célula

"Te voy a dar todo lo que uno desee dejarla y su perro solo o más." El muchacho les amenazaba.

"Bueno, así que tenemos un niño del karate here (grietas nudillos) retroceden gente ve cómo se hace." El chico saltó a Gohan, que sólo respondió por la captura de su puño y luego tirarlo en el lado de la otra habitación. El chico luchó para levantarse y se reunió con sus otros amigos.

"Ahora nadie quiere probar conmigo?" Gohan gruñó a los otros dos chicos que se alejó de él. Los tres salieron corriendo de la habitación como si los perros del infierno fueron tras ellos. Gohan volvió su atención a la chica que vino con su perro en sus brazos. Los dos se miraron uno al otro para determinar el nivel de amenaza. Gohan se sentó en una mesa para hacerse menos amenazante.

"Um, gracias." La chica dijo tímidamente a su salvador. Parecía nerviosa y un poco asustada.

"Estoy Gohan Vine aquí para usted Creo que podría ser capaz de ayudar en las próximas batallas. Tendrás familia también." Gohan dijo en voz baja conseguir a la chica que se acercara.

"Una familia para mí?" Ella dijo en shock. "Me nombraron ... mi nombre es Lucy era la única cosa en mi cesta. Gracias por salvar a mi perrito Gohan." Pronto el mismo torbellino que le permitió llegar a este mundo iba a permitir que la díada un camino de regreso.

"Lucy ¿confías en mí?" Gohan le preguntó. Lucy asintió con la cabeza. De la mano de los dos cruzó a través del portal. Luego regresaron al mundo de Gohan.

-DBZ mundo

Pronto los dos niños habían regresado del mundo paralelo y pronto se reunió con Baba. Lucy se escondió detrás de Gohan miedo de esta nueva persona.

"Lucy es Baba que ella fue la que me dijo que me encuentre." Lucy miró a la pequeña mujer vestida con un traje negro y un sombrero de las brujas.

"Err, gracias Baba." Lucy dijo tímidamente.

Pronto los dos salió a la calle en el desierto caliente. Lucy empezó a sudar por el calor furioso.

"Ok es Lucy tiempo nos vamos a casa. Flying Nimbus!" Gohan gritó y pronto una nube de color amarillo dorado aceleró parar cerca de él. Gohan le indicó que subirse a ella. Un poco escéptico de la idea de que ella lo hizo de todos modos para su sorpresa.

"Lo que en el ..." Ella tartamudeó en la confusión.

"Ese programa es que eres una buena persona Lucy desde el Nimbus sólo permite a las personas decentes para montarlo. Va a dejar que usted monta mientras que vuelo de vuelta." Gohan le explicó. Los dos se empezaron en adelante a casa. Lucy miró el paisaje. Este lugar era muy diferente de la de ella. Empujando a un lado esa idea por qué fue exactamente lo que Baba quiere Gohan encontrar ella? ¿Qué batallas fue él hablando? ¿Podría realmente ser de ayuda? Cualquiera que sea la razón de que su nuevo hogar que tenía que ser mejor que el orfanato. Estaba oscureciendo, pero el dúo mantuvo volando a lo largo hasta que vieron una cúpula como la casa cerca de una zona boscosa. Gohan comenzó a descender y lo mismo hizo el Nimbus. Finalmente se detuvieron en la casa de aspecto extraño.

"Ahh, aquí estamos en casa." Gohan dijo ayudando Lucy bajó de la nube. Gohan es el chico honesto, fue llevado Lucy por su mano con su siguiente crías tras ellos en casa.

-Son residencia

Tan pronto como entró en la casa que fue bombardeado por su madre un tanto autoritaria Chi-Chi, que siempre estaba teniendo a estudiar. Mientras que su padre Goku estaba leyendo el papel hasta que ve a su hijo entre en el edificio.

"¿Dónde has estado joven necesita estar estudiando señor." Lo que es hasta que vio a la chica de pelo rosa esconde tímidamente detrás de él dio una conferencia.

"Espera un minuto teensy quién es la chica que tiene con usted. Eres demasiado joven para estar saliendo con el hombre joven." Su madre le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Es una astilla del viejo bloque de las mujeres van a él como polillas a una llama." El hombre de pelo erizado, bromeó. Gohan movió su mano de una manera que indica que no estaba bromeando.

"Esta es Lucy que no tiene casa ni familia podía quedarse con nosotros, por favor?" El muchacho le rogó a su madre que lo miró a los ojos tristes y también los rojos esperanza de Lucy.

"Mm ... querida Gohan son ustedes dos seguro de esto?" Chi-Chi miró a su marido.

"Bueno, Chi-Chi que siempre dijo que quería que la muchacha. Si no puede nacer una forma natural y luego adoptar una." La mujer de pelo negro a regañadientes tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su marido. En este punto, ji ji notado Lucy no tenía maleta con ella. "Muy bien la miel, ya que no ha lugar para alojarte, este será su casa a partir de ahora." Dijo derrotado.

"Cariño ¿qué pasa con la ropa o para el caso ¿Dónde están ellos? Usted no puede usar todo el tiempo." Chi-Chi le preguntó a su hija adoptiva mencionar sus camisetas blancas llanas y combo de falda roja.

"No tengo nada que los niños llevaron todo de mí." Ella dijo abatido.

Fue entonces Chi-Chi se llenó de un instinto maternal muy protector y abrazó a la pequeña niña de cabello rosa. Hasta ahora nadie ha manifestado siempre una preocupación para ella y mucho menos tocado o la sostuvo cuando lloraba. Se sentía ningún bien tener el amor de una madre por primera vez. Y Lucy abrazó. "Bueno, no te preocupes Lucy sólo tendremos que ir a comprar toda la ropa que necesita. Tengo el dinero para usarlo de mi padre." Chi-Chi romper la abrazó y se fue a sus catálogos de libros para la ropa femeninos lindos para comprar en el City West.

"Una vez que se establecieron en los pocos días que tendrá que aprender el Bukojutsu." Goku y ahora su nuevo papá le dijo.

"Bukujutsu ¿Qué es eso?" La chica de pelo rosa preguntó confundido.

Su nuevo hermano se lo explicó más a fondo. "Técnica de Air vuelo básicamente. Significado vez que la domines se puede volar." Gohan dijo que aunque la chica todavía estaba muy confundido. Su madre volvió a entrar en el catálogo de habitación en la mano.

"Chi-Chi ya no sofocarla. De todos modos se está haciendo tarde ustedes dos deberían ir a la cama." Goku dijo que, de repente, empezó lloviznando en cubos ni menos.

"Eso sí que es una tormenta." Goku dijo observando el mal tiempo.

La habitación de de-Gohan / Lucy

Dado que Lucy no tenía ropa para vestir pidió prestado algunos de su nuevo hermano hasta que tuvo su propio caso en el que una gran camiseta blanca. Contempló el poco extraño de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido recientemente. Hace horas que era miserable en el orfanato y los niños la odiaba, pero Gohan se puso de pie para ella y su familia rápidamente la tomó en ninguna pregunta. Ni siquiera parece asustado por los cuernos, de hecho, Chi-Chi creyeron que eran linda en su aspecto de orejas de gato o un conjunto de cintas. Afuera sin embargo, siguió la tormenta y el trueno, mientras Lucy se acurrucó en sus mantas nuevas. Finalmente se quedó dormida para caer presa de una pesadilla.

El sueño de Lucy-

Lucy despertó viendo un patio ósea masiva llena de esqueletos de personas y ella se despertaba mucho hasta que llegó a algunas lápidas. Leen "Son Goku, Chi-Chi Hijo y Gohan Son víctimas de asesinato Lucy Hijo culpable". Pronto esqueletos empezaron a aparecer desde el suelo y comenzó a llegar a ella. Instintivamente, se hizo un ovillo sólo para las cosas que sean con ella y ella gritó.

Sueño 3:12 gama Am

Lucy gritó cuando ella se despertó a sí misma. Respiraba con dificultad y vio que sus manos temblaban, pero cuando un trueno la hizo saltar oyó una voz o algo parecido en su cabeza estaba hablando con ella. "Pronto serás un monstruo asesino querida no hay escape." La voz dijo con frialdad-.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Lucy gritó.

"Yo soy tu otro tú YER asesinar instintos listos para tomar el relevo. No hay escape lo que eres mi amor." La voz continuó a burlarse de ella. "Se podría haber matado a esos chicos de todos modos si yer muy poco hermano adoptivo no había de presenciar. Pity aunque me pregunto cómo va a matar a los hijos?"

"No me niego a hacerles daño! Me llevaron adentro! ¡Me encantan!" Lucy gritó en voz alta.

"Está bien voy a estar esperando y observando de cerca. Ajá! Ha! Ha! Ha!" La voz se rió. Lucy cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar. Su berrear fuerte despertó a su hermano.

"Umm Lucy lo que está mal?" Él le pidió a su aturdido y Lucy se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Oh Gohan yo no quiero ser un asesino! (Sniff) Por favor," dijo con mocos. Lucy explicó lo que había soñado y las voces que escuchaba lo que realmente llamó la atención de su hermano. El pequeño cachorro que tenía con ella empezó a quejarse a su amo. Ella lo había llamado Jiro. Él le lamió la mano y la miró con sus ojos tristes.

"Shhh ... Me tienes a mí que siempre voy a estar allí para usted lo prometo." Dijo que la celebración de sus manos y mirando a los ojos de rubí con sus oscuros. La chica cuernos detuvo lentamente sniffling. Gohan le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarla haciéndole sonrojar un tono rosado a juego su color de pelo color de rosa.

"Sé que puede ayudar a Kami, Mr. Popo, y Korin en el mirador. Papá te puede llevar allí. (Ve su preocupación) Por favor, esto no es algo que usted debe tener embotellada." Gohan le dijo. De mala gana estuvo de acuerdo con él. Los dos hermanos fueron a la habitación de sus padres.

03:16 Sala -Goku/Chi-Chi 's AM

Goku era aserrar troncos al igual que su esposa Chi-Chi, que fue como una luz. Con cautela la díada hermano entró en la habitación y se dirigió a la cama. Gohan miró a su madre para dormir. Ella estaba realmente durmiendo encima de una tormenta. * Meter ** ** empuje empuje * Su madre gimió cuando ella empujó hasta que finalmente se despertó bruscamente.

"¡Cómo! ¿Qué es lo que two2 (cheques reloj) es 03:16 AM lo que haces dos necesitan a esta hora?" Su madre le preguntó a los dos. Gohan hizo un gesto para decirle lo que estaba mal.

"He estado teniendo pesadillas mama por favor no quiero herir a nadie." La chica de pelo rosa rogó a su nueva madre. Ella la miró con los ojos más tristes que temblaban de lágrimas.

"Por la mañana lo llevaremos a un terapeuta." Ella dijo.

"Mamá no es tan simple, si esto sigue así no nos puede ayudar. Esto realmente puede comer en ella, si lo ignoramos. Este es un territorio de padres." Gohan le explicó. De mala gana a la mujer de cabello negro despertó a su hombre dormido.

"Despierta Goku! Despierta Entérate yer culo para arriba!" Ella le escupió sacudiéndolo. No se despertó y entonces la mujer le dio un golpe al alza su cabeza de pelo de punta.

"DOUCH maldiga Chi-Chi ¿qué ya me golpeó de? Que fricking inteligencia!" El hombre alto, dijo molesto con su mujer de pie en la cama agarrándose la cabeza dolorida.

"Lucy tiene pesadillas y se están manteniendo despierta Goku ayudarla ella es nuestra hija después de todo." Su esposa le dijo. Miró a sus dos hijos pequeños y Gohan habló.

"Le sugerí que ir a ver a Kami, Mr. Popo, y Korin al padre atento que podría ser capaz de ayudar." Gohan dijo Lucy sosteniendo cerca.

"Muy bien Gohan le daremos una oportunidad. Lucy quieres ser entrenados por ellos?" Su nuevo padre le preguntó.

"Sí, lo creo, si me va a ayudar, entonces sí." Dijo determinado.

"Bueno, hasta entonces es hora de volver a la cama dos c'mon marchan ustedes, pequeñas medias pintas". Chi-Chi dijo medio en broma y medio pedido.

La habitación de de-Gohan / Lucy

Una vez de vuelta en la cama de Gohan los dos hermanos (más Jiro dormir al pie de la cama) pronto se quedó dormida, y por una vez, la joven no tenía pesadillas para asustarla despierto. Ella tenía una familia para cuidar de ella. Ella estaba a salvo de cualquier daño Gohan finalmente estaría ahí para ella y así que sus nuevos padres Goku y Chi-Chi.

Torre / Kami 's Lookout de Korin-a los pocos días

En la parte superior del edificio alto de la Torre / Kami de Korin 's Lookout un hombre de piel verde de altura y edad estaba teniendo un poco de té caliente a su corpulento negro amigo genio piel había hecho. El hombre de piel verde fue un Namek un ser extraño se llamaba Kami guardián de la Tierra y el genio era Mr. Popo un amigo y asistente. Goku estaba volando allí con su hija recién adoptada le agarra y luego aterrizó en la instalación de cerámica blanca. Kami se volvió y vio a su viejo amigo y aliado de la buena Goku. "Goku a qué debo el placer de esta visita?" El Namek le preguntó.

"Kami me gustaría que ustedes dos para ayudar a entrenar a mi hija." Goku dijo el alienígena de piel verde. Mr. Popo se acercó a ellos y parecía confundido cuando dijo que "su hija". ¿Desde cuándo su esposa tienen una niña?

"Tu hija Goku? Felicitaciones ¿Cuándo fue la Chi-Chi tiene una niña?" El genio le preguntó al hombre de pelo de punta. Una pequeña niña de ojos pelo rosa roja alrededor de la edad de Gohan se asomó por detrás de la pierna de Goku. Parecía nervioso y no estaba dispuesto a ceder en lo más mínimo.

"Hace apenas unos días Gohan la encontró ella ha estado teniendo pesadillas terribles. Soñó que fue en una sangrienta matanza. (Expresión pone serio) Por favor Kami hay que entrenarla para superar su miedo." Goku dijo muy serio, pero Lucy parecía muy intimidado por los dos desconocidos, si no miedo. "Está bien Lucy estos algunos de mis amigos lo alto es Kami guardián de la Tierra y su amigo Mr. Popo dice hola." Goku se arrodilló a su hija, que estaba nervioso.

"Err hola hola Sr. Mr. Popo Kami." Ella dijo con nerviosismo y cortésmente la celebración de su padre adoptivo de pantalón de Gi.

"Señorita ¿quieres ser entrenado? Va a ser un largo camino muy duro." Kami le preguntó. La chica echó un vistazo a su padre y luego a Kami vuelva a ella en Goku de nuevo. Después de algunas dudas que ella habló.

"Yo lo haré." Dijo conseguir determinado.

"Chica Atta." Goku silbó por lo largo y difícil camino de Lucy de la formación comenzó.

Y tres años más tarde

Durante los últimos tres años, Lucy superó sus temores y las voces nunca regresó. Se había enterado de que Goku era el hombre más fuerte del universo y sus amigos se preparaban para sus oponentes más letales todavía dos androides empeñados en total aniquilación de la civilización. Gohan viajó a pedir su ayuda en el futuro. Gohan y su empresa o su padre le enseñó mucho. A los pocos días de entrenamiento que podía volar, pero aún no podía usar los ataques basados en Ki. Gohan decidió enseñarle a su movimiento "Masenko", que se puede adaptar fácilmente. Amigos de su padre apodado el "Z Fighters" también enseña sus técnicas. Los tres hombre de ojos Tien Shinhan utiliza un ataque llamado "Solar Flare" que luego ajustado alrededor en algo que llamó la "tormenta ardiente". El antiguo desierto bandido Yamcha le enseñó el "Colmillo de Lobo Fist", que fue reestructurado en sus garras "bestia". Aprendió habilidades de Piccolo la otra mitad de Kami, Krilin corto calva (se afeita, aunque) monje. De los dos aprendió "Special Beam Cannon" "Destructo disco" plus de Krilin y la que se puso el "Beam Tornado" y el "Thunder Slasher".

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron los androides que advirtieron sobre los troncos. Los dos fueron en un alboroto Yamcha casi matando. Goku entró en combate, pero sólo parecía más débil que el virus corazón que los troncos le habían advertido de los Combatientes Z luego fueron salvados por un aliado muy poco probable que el príncipe de sí mismo Saiyans Vegeta. Hacer el trabajo por debajo de la grasa # 19 yendo Super Saiyan (un estado de alta energía y el pelo rubio de punta) dirigió su atención a la # 20 que fue revelado a ser el constructor de androides Dr. Gero mismo. El grupo lo siguió hasta su guarida secreta revelando tres más androides # 's 16-18. Los androides hermanadas 17 y 18 muertes Gero libres 16 y luego se van a la masacre más. Mientras tanto, después de algunos combates Piccolo fusiona de nuevo con Kami, pero pronto una amenaza aún mayor fue revelado. En un Bulma bosques del norte remoto había encontrado lo que parecía ser otra máquina del tiempo Corp. Cápsula sólo fue en forma patética. Se encontró aún más preocupante en las inmediaciones de una extraña piel insectoid buscando. Esto fue revelado a ser la última creación de Gero el alias celular bio-androide artificial y abominable android 20.

Teléfono no está a la altura de sus expectativas creadores por ser un peso ligero que era una casa de poder. Porque aun después de Piccolo se había fusionado con Kami todavía sólo igualado por la criatura insectoide psicópata. Añadiendo más leña al fuego ya enorme célula absorbe el 17 y 18 para convertirse en el citado "forma perfecta". Incluso el poderoso Vegeta fue fácilmente sometido por él. La decisión de divertirse celular organizó un torneo para decidir el destino de la Tierra. Goku se había curado para entonces y decide entrenar a Gohan y Lucy en la Cámara Tiempo hiperbólica. Gohan se convirtió entonces en un Super Saiyan mientras Lucy empezó quedando detrás de él.

- Cámara Tiempo hiperbólica

En el baño de la cámara de Goku y Gohan estaban en el baño de bajarse del asiento de sus entrenamientos mientras Lucy acaba de ver envuelto en una toalla con los pies colgando en el agua no es que ella odiaba a los dos viendo desnuda desde que eran familia. Ella no parecía feliz en todos los aspectos que parecía deprimido. "Sis lo que está mal?" Su hermano le pidió que se trate.

"Si Lucy ¿qué te pasa?" Su padre Saiyan también preguntó muy preocupado por ella.

"Tal vez sólo soy un cobarde, para empezar. Nunca tendré ninguna más fuerte." La chica de pelo rosa dijo tristemente renunciar a su esperanza. Sus dos hombres de la familia se trasladaron a ella.

"No digas que eres un cobarde Lucy ya está más fuerte que Krilin y él es mayor que tú." Gohan dijo tratando de animarla, pero ella no lo creía.

"Tú no eres un cobarde Lucy como Gohan dijo que ya está más fuerte que usted yerself damos crédito." Goku le aseguró, pero ella todavía no se lo creía. Deprimido a sí misma a ser tan débil que se retiró a la cama.

"Me voy a la cama todas las noches." Y la niña cuernos fue a la cama mientras sus miembros varones de la familia observaban derrotados en la forma de ayudarla. Parecía que el mayor enemigo de Lucy ahora era su falta de confianza en sí mismo en su poder de combate frente a su hermano que estaba cada vez más fuerte a cada minuto.

"Dale un poco de tiempo tengo la sensación de algo en ella. Un poder latente a la espera de estar separadas." Su padre dijo que la lectura de su energía Ki.

Batallas-Cell

Finalmente, los juegos móviles en marcha y el campeón reinante de la lucha contra el Hércules alias Mr. Satan vinieron a luchar sólo para ser una paliza por la Z Fighters potencia espectacular. Incluso con Goku incapaz de detener al monstruo sintético celular Goku Gohan enviado a luchar. Atormentado por las afirmaciones de un poder oculto en el interior del niño célula crea versiones en miniatura de sí mismo apodado "Juniors móviles". Ellos hacen el trabajo por debajo de los combatientes, pero todavía no recibieron el poder de Gohan a cabo hasta que en un poco de desesperación el último bit de Android 16 (cabeza) le dijo que para proteger lo que amaba sólo para ser aplastados por el talón de la célula. Este acto de maldad en él algo loco broche y paradójicamente también algo dentro de Lucy también se rompió. En una rabia enorme en un dos contra uno pelea los dos hermanos derrotaron a los androides, pero a un alto costo para salvar la vida de la Tierra Goku se perdió en la batalla. Y su madre estaba esperando otro hijo también. El pequeño nunca conocería a su otro padre.

A la muerte de la célula

Greif golpeado por de sus padres valiente sacrificio se miraban en el campo de batalla en la desesperación. Se quedaron por sí en shock total.

"Papá" Gohan dijo tristemente derramar una lágrima. Incluso Lucy estaba triste. Goku el único padre que había conocido al único hombre que la llevara en la atención para ella era tratar de proteger sus cosas más preciadas su amada esposa Chi-Chi, sus dos hijos, Lucy y Gohan, sus amigos los Z-Fighters muertos y lo más importante el planeta Tierra su hogar.

"Goku ..." Lucy dijo descomponerse en el suelo.

Su padre se había ido y lo que fue un gran hombre. Un hombre que siempre fue suave, pero cuando llegó el momento dispuesto a pelear con quien sea que amenaza los fundamentos de los derechos humanos o del planeta Tierra. Luego de algunos años pasaron y los dos llegaron más alto y mejor construido. Lucy llenar su cuadro en todos los lugares correctos para conseguir miradas de Yamcha, Tien, Krillin e incluso a pesar de estar casado y con un hijo a Android 18 (que fue escupido por teléfono con un golpe duro para el estómago). Gohan se había incrementado en la masa muscular conseguir miradas de lanzamiento, 18, e incluso a sí misma Bulma hizo miradas ocasionales en él.

-Ser continuado

Bueno amigos esto sólo un montaje capítulo habrá una más antes de la patada en el culo se pone en marcha. Pero al igual que lo odian? Necesita mejoras en dónde? Envíeme y dice lo que todos piensan. Y sí, la gente que estoy resumiendo los troncos / Android / sagas celular todo en una pequeña historia. RTUP firmando para la noche.

Súper Ascensión cuernos 2

DBZ Configuración (Android-Buu Saga) / Elfen Lied antes de los acontecimientos del episodio 4 y el episodio 5 en adelante. Puntuación de Story es T para Adolescentes de moderada a intensa violencia escrita acción, lenguaje vulgar (Lucy tiene una boca sucia), humor crudo / grosero / sexual, y los elementos temáticos leves.

-Capítulo 2 - Gohan y Lucy van a la High School

-DBZ episodio 200

siete años más tarde - Son Residence

El día llegaba a su fin en la residencia de Son. La mitad de la casa en forma de esfera estaba habitada por cuatro personas, la matriarca llamada Chi-Chi, una mujer de mente muy serio que aunque autoritario se preocupaba mucho por sus tres hijos, que incluían: el Gohan mayor ahora de 16 años de edad y su hermana adoptiva Lucy también 16 y finalmente el Goten joven que tenía siete años. Gohan era un modelo de estudio de niño con un buen corazón, pero Lucy era algo totalmente diferente, mientras de buen corazón que tendía a buscar pelea de sparring con Gohan y hacer bromas a la gente. Esto preocupaba a la madre soltera que no tiene fin así que le preguntó Bulma en busca de ayuda, afirmó que podría ser su actuar la pérdida de Goku a su padre en una forma de dolor. Lucy empezó a escuchar música fuerte y furioso y ganó un problema de actitud importante, junto con una personalidad un poco marimacho. Pero ella era una niña terca, aunque se niega a renunciar en ningún argumento por muy trivial que era.

Actualmente, la madre de pelo azabache estaba terminando de preparar la cena para los tres hijos que ella esperaba no era suficiente para los cuatro de ellos, incluyendo a sí misma ya los tres comieron tanto. Chi-Chi llamado a los tres niños que era hora de cenar.

"Gohan, Lucy, Goten su tiempo para la cena." A continuación, en cuestión de segundos de decir la frase mágica Goten llegó el zoom o bien volar mientras que el zoom por las escaleras con Lucy a la derecha en los talones con Gohan en la retaguardia simplemente caminando a lo largo de ellos.

"Me cortaste Goten yer va a pagar por eso!" La chica de ojos rubí espetó a su hermano pequeño salto mortal por encima de su cabeza de pelo negro de punta y en la mesa de la cocina.

"Soy los muchachos ganador que recibo la primera ayuda como fue el trato." Lucy dijo que sopla en las uñas bien lacadas. Goten se sentó junto a ella mientras Gohan se sentó al otro lado de su hermana.

"Ahh déjame ver que tendré que un rollo de allí por el apio." Lucy dijo arrancando con orgullo el rollo de la harina de arroz en la canasta.

"Ahh me encanta el apio bro derecho? (Ojos un palo cerdo) Y me encanta palitos de carne de cerdo." Goten estaba a punto de tomar una cuando Lucy se la arrebató lo que le molesta.

"Snooze ya perder bro those're los descansos. Inténtelo de nuevo otro día ya podría tener suerte." Dijo sonriendo mientras comía el palo de carne de cerdo.

"Es mío Lucy no puedes tenerlo!" Goten escupió a su incitación a su hermana volcánica manera golpear con fuerza del temperamento la mano. Gohan fue lentamente debajo de la mesa sabiendo lo que venía después.

"Mocoso POCO!" Ella gritó sacudiendo cimientos de toda la casa.

Pronto los tres comenzaron roughhousing una y lucharon entre sí por el derecho a la cena de Chi-Chi hizo con tanto amor por ellos. Suspirando para sí misma, se preguntó en voz baja acerca de su difunto marido. "Argh Goku cómo lo haces? Soy apenas capaz de manejar estos tres." La madre dijo tristemente para sí moviendo la cabeza en señal de derrota.

-Un par de horas más tarde

Chi-Chi estaba echando humo ahora enojados por la falta absoluta de modales Lucy y Goten exhiben en la cena. Estaba harto de sus peleas constantemente adelante y atrás y la mujer había tenido.

"Muy bien Lucy Estoy cansado de yer constantes peleas con Goten y yer yer rabietas ir a Orange Star High School en Satan City junto con Gohan a partir de mañana! Necesita una educación jovencita no puede asistir a días de entrenamiento después de los días!" Un rasguño record se escuchó como Chi-Chi dejó caer una bomba sobre los hijos mayores y Gohan sudor caer en el nerviosismo, mientras que Lucy perdió los estribos en estado de pánico.

"Pero mamá sólo va a hacer burla de mí, no lo voy a hacer y no puedo hacer yo tampoco!" El Hijo de pelo rosa niña escupió a su madre en un estado de traición.

"¿Crees que no había pensado en eso me aseguré de que usted y Gohan estaba en todas las clases de los mismos para evitar eso. Además de su cuernos Bulma me dio una cinta que va a camuflar a simple vista. Personas sólo verán el pelo de color rosa parece que puedo ser dominante, pero no estoy sin amor y después de lo que esos mocosos sin valor te hicieron hace años voy a hacer maldito seguro que no más no sucederá mientras yo viva que es ". El cuervo pelo habló con compasión en su voz a su hija adoptiva, que se sentía mal por gritarle a su madre de manera grosera. Saltó sobre ella llorando a moco tendido.

"Mamá (sniff) Gracias (sniff) gracias por todo (sniff) Lo siento (sniff) Lo siento mucho!" Ella dijo entre sollozos y oler como ella se disculpó. "Voy a hacer que me iré a Orange Star High School con mi hermano."

"Está bien allí, la miel primero que ustedes dos necesitan dormir preferentemente unas buenas horas de que usted tiene un gran día mañana. Ahora c'mon a la cama que vayas." La mujer de cabello oscuro dijo espantando a los niños arriba a la cama. A pesar de que compartían la misma habitación después de la batalla con la célula que los dos habían llegado a la pubertad y comenzaron a desarrollarse en los adultos por lo que había que cambiar en el cuarto mientras que el otro iba a cambiar en el baño. Los dos fueron finalmente listo para la cama Lucy tenía alguna nueva ropa de dormir.

"Buenas noches Gohan. Duermas bien no deje que los chinches mordida. O los caimanes y los cocodrilos." La chica de ojos carmesí, dijo a su hermano mayor.

"Buenas noches Lucy." Gohan le dijo a su hermana media gimiendo mientras se volvía más.

-Next días

Con su capacidad de vuelo Buku-jutsu (al menos Lucy hizo Gohan utiliza el Nimbus de vuelo), los dos hijos Hijo volaron a Satanás City en busca de su primer día de escuela secundaria. Gohan llevaba un chaleco negro sobre su camisa suelta de manga larga blanca y pantalones sueltos de color rojo. Lucy llevaba una camisa de manga larga floja rosada sobre una camiseta blanca mostrando su vientre que a pesar de las advertencias de su madre había decidido tener su ombligo perforado con un pequeño perno de plata. Para los pantalones que llevaba grandes pantalón gris pizarra un poco flojos con grandes bolsillos en la parte de cadera. Ambos adolescentes llevaban zapatillas de deporte negras de caminar alrededor adentro Visualización del reloj digital de Gohan (Lucy nunca podría averiguar los tipos regulares) vieron que no iban a llegar a tiempo. Con la velocidad del rayo corrieron al edificio de la escuela solamente para un evento inusual para detenerlos. Un banco estaba siendo robado por algunos delincuentes y la policía se había inmovilizado e incapaz de responder a los rehenes en el interior. Gohan y Lucy fueron a un lugar apartado cerca para evaluar la situación de nuevo.

"Otro lote de ladrones que nunca termina Luce. (Se quita la bolsa) Supongo que si me transformo nadie me va a reconocer". Dejando escapar un gemido Lucy le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo frotar la mancha se pegó. Ella le habló con severidad.

"Gohan antes de hacerlo me responda a estas preguntas primero Gohan eres alto? ¿Es usted un dios? ¿Es usted un superhéroe? ¿Está alguna de estas cosas?" La chica de pelo rosa le preguntó.

"Um no ¿por qué?" Dijo el muchacho denso.

"Usted va a volar nuestra bro de cubierta que es lo que vamos a mantener un perfil bajo para no llamar la atención será normal por una vez ese tipo de cosas. Si la palabra de los combatientes Z salió estaríamos acosado por un montón de gente de sectas malignas a delirar fanboys y fangirls ". La roseta contrarrestado.

"La gente ve están en problemas Lucy Tengo que ayudar más adelante. (Enciende) Caio." El chico ahora rubio voló a luchar contra los ladrones.

"Esto lo mejor que los cerdos pueden hacer?" Dijo un ladrón burla a los policías durante la filmación de su arma. Sin embargo Gohan luego lo pateó y golpeó a otro golpeando a ambos al suelo. Gohan aterrizó en una camioneta deportiva y el tercero con una barba y un bigote disparó su arma al chico rubio con la esperanza de matar a la muerte de plomo.

"Eh, que es eso?" Dijo un anciano mirando la escena.

"Tú, pequeño come ventaja!" El ladrón gritó mientras disparaban una lluvia de balas sólo para Gohan para atrapar a todos ellos a mano oso. El ladrón estaba en shock total, Gohan dejó caer las balas que él cogió en la cama del camión. Gohan aterrizó una patada en la cara del chico le KO'ing inconsciente.

Las últimas dos ladrones sabían que estaban arrestaron y trataron de alejarse del chico rubio extraño.

"Es un monstruo!" Un delincuente exclamó puesta en marcha de la carretilla y la aceleración de distancia por la carretera, mientras que Gohan acaba de enviar una onda de choque basada en Ki en el camión de enviarlo rodando sobre y atrapando a los dos últimos ladrones en el vehículo.

"¿Quién era ese tipo?" Un delincuente le preguntó en obvio dolor.

"Amazing (mira a su alrededor para Gohan) eh ¿dónde se fue?" El anciano exclamó de nuevo en busca de Gohan. Gohan miró la escena con Lucy mirando por encima del hombro, obviamente decepcionado con él. Pero por extraño que una chica menor fue detrás de ellos posee violeta oscuro ojos negro azabache cabello negro con dos enormes coletas. Llevaba una camiseta blanca grande.

"Usted me dice que hizo esto apenas parece que el trabajo policial". La chica pidió.

"Oh umm creo que no estábamos buscando en ese momento lo siento." Lucy dijo sonrojada por la vergüenza que da una sonrisa tímida. Gohan y Lucy se coló a la escuela, ya que llegaron tarde, mientras la chica habló con alguna gente del pueblo. Finalmente los dos (la niña era hija de Videl Satan Hercule Satan) y tenía un buen día en el Orange Lucy Star High School disfrutamos mucho mucho a su propia sorpresa. La diadema Bulma le dio realmente hizo el truco que nadie sospechaba que tenía cuernos extraños en su cráneo. Todo el estudio de Chi-chi empujado en la cabeza les hizo muy inteligente en diversos temas sobre todo las matemáticas, la ciencia y la salud.

Después de encontrar información sobre Gohan y él y Lucy cola los dos divulgar que él era el guerrero dorado que paró el asalto del día todo lo que encontraron. Usando el chantaje que le enseñara a volar y disparar energía Videl demuestra que era un luchador capaz sólo Lucy era más fuerte que los dos de ellos. Lucy había mantenido su entrenamiento mientras Gohan no. Sorprende a todos Goku podía pasar un día en el reino de los mortales y decidió entrar en la lucha. Mientras que en el Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales (que Videl amenazó Gohan en nada menos) pronto se reveló un asistente extranjero malvado llamado Babidi estaba usando el poder obtenido de los combatientes en el torneo. Piccolo y Krilin y fueron convertidos en piedra por el siervo de Babidi el rey demonio Dabura. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, el Kai Supremo y Lucy se llevó a cabo un asalto total en la nave de Babidi. Utilizando la oscuridad en el corazón de Vegeta se corrompió el príncipe Saiyan sólo Lucy le rompe fuera de él y los luchadores llevan una pelea contra Dabura matarlo. Babidi entonces utilizó su magia y estudió las mujeres a los luchadores llamados "Lucy". Él descubrió que no era de este mundo y si utiliza su magia podía entrar en su mundo y conquistar rápidamente. Tomando el cuerpo dormido de Buu con él se escapó en el mundo desconocido de la vida pasada de Lucy.

El guerrero Z está formado por Piccolo, 18, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Goku (el Kai le había dado su vida de vuelta por petición del rey Yemma), Tien, Yamcha, Lucy, Vegeta, y Videl a pesar de la advertencia de su padre se fue con Gohan (ella estaba enamorando de él). Todos ellos vuelan al de Baba desierto palacio al sur de Lookout de Kami y Torre de Korin para recibir orientación. Baba utiliza algunos de sus más poderosos hechizos para hacer que el grupo dimensión casa a su destino de Lucy donde y cuando era claro. La pequeña bruja crea un vórtice de los héroes para entrar y espero dejar de Babidi y su malvado Buu desove antes de que sea demasiado tarde para que el mundo paralelo.

-CONTINUARÁ

Bueno amigos aquí está el capítulo dos sentimos que está bien para el caso de los tres capítulos son tan cortos y condensada pero si me había puesto en todo el material de la muestra sería de más de 30 capítulos de dólares en cosas básicas de configuración no es exactamente emocionante leer a la gente. Pero de todos modos eso de lado ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Sabía usted lo odia? ¿Cuáles fueron las mejores líneas de diálogo? Peores líneas? También esperamos que Lucy tiene una pequeña sorpresa planeada para el próximo capítulo en contra de un enemigo poderoso. También esperamos ver Nana ir todos los badass más adelante en futuros capítulos. También se esperan algunos diversos miembros de la familia para que aparezca y añaden encanto al trama de la historia. Sí Buu se mostrará también y causar todo tipo de demonios impíos en Yokohama. Feria de advertencia personas Kohta y Lucy se emparejan más tarde, así que tenga paciencia con la historia por favor. Bueno de todos modos eso es todo lo que tengo que decir en este momento esto ha sido autor y RTUP escritor firmando para la noche de despedida / suerte / buena gente de noche.

Súper Ascensión Horned 3

DBZ Configuración (Android-Buu Saga) / Elfen Lied antes de los acontecimientos del episodio 4 y el episodio 5 en adelante. Puntuación de Story es T para Adolescentes de violencia moderada o intensa acción escrita, lenguaje grosero (Lucy tiene una boca sucia), humor crudo / grosero, y elementos temáticos leves.

-Begin DRAGON Poder Infinito por Hironobu Kageyama

Capítulo 3: Conoce a los combatientes de Z

En una playa bastante solitaria en otro mundo, a un trío de adolescentes estaba caminando por la playa en busca de conchas bonitas, monedas (a través del detector de metales), y otras golosinas escondidas bajo la arena. Los tres hablaron entre sí acerca de varias cosas hasta que un tema interesante ocurrió. Esto es lo que los chicos estaban hablando. "Es amable de tu parte para ayudar con el Inn Kanae ya papá que vendrá en una semana y media para ver las cosas."

"Bueno yer bro indefensos sin mí no puede recordar algo, de hecho, no se puede pasar un día sin olvidar algo." La chica de cabello castaño llamado Kanae dijo al chico solitario.

"Bien es cierto primo." La segunda chica también le dijo.

"Hey Yuka no es verdad!" El chico llamado Kohta dijo en su defensa que la chica que era su primo llamado Yuka.

Luego el trío puso sus ojos en un algo muy inusual, aunque eso no sería la mejor palabra para describirlo. Era como una apertura en el cielo agujero negro gigante y con un auge atronadora un trío de tres adolescentes salió volando y aterrizó en una pequeña pila. Los tres desconocidos comenzaron a maldecir, discutir, y culpar a los otros. Los tres embargo eran un grupo heterogéneo.

La niña tenía el pelo de color rosa brillante y los ojos rojos (además de tener un semental nariz y la perforación de la ceja) mientras ella llevaba un cinturón de piel artificial negro fijado en ángulo y tenía jeans negros que buscan pesados (con dos grandes bolsillos en cada pierna) con derecho desgarrado rodilla. También llevaba una camisa fucsia brillante con un logo que dice "Cápsula Corp Apparel" (una empresa de los tres nunca oyó hablar de / sus largas mangas, de color gris claro) que mostraba su vientre (que mostró su piercing en el ombligo). Llevaba un sombrero blanco disquete con una pequeña bola en la parte superior y tenía largas cadenas que cuelgan de él. Y, por último llevaba zapatos marrones pesados. Ella debe haber hecho un montón de ejercicio como ella era muy entonado al igual que su compañero más alto de pelo negro, que era muy aficionado. Llevaba un azul marino lucha gi. La tercera persona que también era una chica que tenía el pelo de punta negro una gran camiseta blanca sobre una camiseta rosa, violeta tenía pantalones cortos y botas de aspecto extraño (no de un catálogo de Kanae y Yuka podría señalar ni de cualquier período de tiempo). Los tres parecían discutir entre ellos por razones que se desconocen en parte porque Kohta, Kanae y Yuka no podían oírlos. Los tres chicos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

"Gohan cuántas veces han dicho que usted no estropear mis estudios nariz de su sensibilidad." El pelo rosa indicó a su compañero más alto que debe haber sido Gohan. La chica de pelo azabache llegó rápidamente a la defensa de Gohan.

"Todo en ti es Lucy sensible bajarse del caballo de alta yer por una vez." Videl gritó a su espalda.

"Eso es mierda mierda Videl y sabes que no te metas con mis tacos ni menos que usted desea conseguir un Super Saiyan Piledrive!" El tiro de nuevo cabello que se llamaba Lucy rosa.

"¿Por qué yo, por qué?" Gohan dijo desanimado, deprimido, y en voz baja. Las chicas Debe haber sido mucho para él de manejar ya que se llevaba de su argumento que Kohta cuenta (que tenía el mismo problema). Gohan entonces Lucy sintió una serie de tres niveles de potencia débil que emanan de cerca cerca de unas rocas en la playa.

"De acuerdo a c'mon sabemos yer allí ahora c'mon ahora!" La chica de pelo rosa gritó groseramente.

De mala gana los tres salieron de detrás de las rocas. Los tres tenían el pelo oscuro (marrón y negro dependiendo de quién se trataba). El chico en cambio despertó algo dentro de Lucy algo que nunca había sentido antes. De inmediato corrió hacia él y le echó los brazos tonificados todo lo coqueta trazando círculos en la mejilla con su puntero derecho.

"Oh mi, mi, mi ... Mm bien hola mi bollos dulces mente si salimos algún guapo desde que estoy en el humor para tacos de pescado." Lucy dijo tímidamente a Kohta haciéndole enrojecer de vergüenza a coquetear con él.

"Hey obtener yer carne sucia ganchos le offa missy!" Yuka espetó ella.

"Sí bajarse él!" Kanae medio gritó.

"Um estoy Kohta esta es mi hermana Kanae y Yuka nuestro primo. Kanae uh ayuda realmente no es necesario confiar en mí (sudor sale de su frente) Realmente estoy bien." Kohta dijo sonriendo tímidamente a la atención de la chica que le soltó los brazos de él.

"Sí Koga Puka o lo que sea el nombre yer infierno están cerradas hasta que estoy coqueteando aquí. (Agarra una piedra / aplasta / ve su shock) O si ya quieres voy a conducir ya acumulan en el suelo? Bueno ahora cerrarlo! " La chica de ojos rojos gruñó la chica más joven. Rápidamente Gohan habló y dejó una pelea de gatas inminente.

"Um tal vez es mejor si nos presentamos mi nombre es Gohan Son este es mi Hijo adoptado hermana Lucy y mi condiscípulo Videl Satan." Gohan explicó al trío.

"¿Dónde estamos, pero de todos modos nos Humor si se quiere." Videl dijo seriamente a Kanae.

"Yokohama Japón." Yuka respondió pensó para sí misma. "¿Quién en el mundo nombra a su niño después de que Satanás y mucho menos tiene el apellido Satanás?"

"El hijo de puta Babidi Voy a matar a ese pequeño gremlin mientras estoy en ello voy a matar a Buu cuando lo encuentre!" Lucy maldijo en voz alta.

"Um ... Lucy realmente no debería jurar y maldecir en público mamá no le gustaría." Gohan dijo señalando lenguaje obsceno de Lucy.

"Voy a decir lo puta mierda lo que quiero decir Gohan madre no está cerca para dejar de mí para rellenarlo! Videl ni siquiera empieces conmigo ya sea o te Piledrive." Lucy escupió defender su decisión de jurar.

Fue en ese momento problemas había aparecido uno de reserva esbirros secuaces de Babidi. La gran criatura alienígena tenía enormes brazos musculosos y en los hombros eran pequeños picos. Su piel era de un azul acerado con manchas moteadas blancas. Su rostro estaba dominado por una boca con dientes, ojos rojos con el centro negro y cuernos largos diagonales que brotan de la cabeza y otro en la frente. Llevaba armadura plateada mate gris en sus dos torsos y tenía botas blancas simples montados sobre las piernas súper buff. Lucy y Gohan parecía un poco impresionado por la criatura.

"¿Quién nos estamos hablando por casualidad ya que sabemos yer siguiendo Babidi." Gohan dijo al extranjero con el ceño fruncido en ello.

"Sí empezar hablando o voy a empezar por pateando culo empezando con yers!" Lucy lo amenazó apuntándole. El alienígena de piel azul dio una sonora carcajada a los débiles patéticos le amenazan.

"Estoy Darkkon guerrero de respaldo para el gran mago Babidi." Darkkon dijo con una sonrisa. Lucy golpeó suponen una lucha.

"Él es mío bro déjame llevarlo." Lucy dijo segura de sí misma haciendo señas a los otros a retroceder.

"Este tipo parece significar Seguro Luce él puede manejar?" Gohan preguntó nervioso de su seguridad.

"No soy una maldita muñeca de porcelana ya sabes que no voy a romper con un swing pero gracias por cuidar Gohan. (Se vuelve a Darkkon) Yer para una carga de mierda todo el dolor que usted (señala a él) coño bastardo! " Lucy se burló Darkkon haciendo enojar. Lucy también se quitó el sombrero revelando cuernos aspecto extraño en su cráneo.

"Hahh que empiece la masacre! Voy a disfrutar matándote niña." Darkkon dijo con confianza a Lucy que acaba roto la espalda. Los dos peleador está fijamente el uno al otro por un momento.

-Begin Waking the Demon de Bullet for my Valentine

Lucy empezó a asomar de la tierra y así lo hizo y le corrió rápidamente. Tan rápido que los tres residentes de Yokohama no podía seguirles por el ojo hasta el BAM! Los dos aparecieron unos pocos metros por encima de ellos. Darkkon abrió sus brazos fuertes y trató de aplastar a la chica de pelo rosa molesto. Se volvió con fuerza a la baja, pero fue capturado por dos puños de Lucy sosteniendo sus muñecas. Aunque sólo Gohan podía verlo Lucy también tuvo otros dos brazos que lo sostenían que sus instintos llamados "vectores". Estos dos eran invisibles y sólo fueron detectados por Gohan, Goten, y sus otros amigos del grupo llamado "los guerreros Z". El impacto en el segundo creó un cráter de impacto generado por el inmenso poder de los dos guerreros. Este Yuka tiene, Kohta y Kanae preguntándose qué demonios jodido que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué tan fuerte es ella?" Yuka pensó en el poder que se necesita para generar el cráter. Sólo quiénes eran esas personas y cómo podían ser tan fuerte que era imposible que la gente de libros de historietas sólo podían hacer estas cosas como volar y disparar energía.

"Ergh! (Mental) más fuerte de lo que pensé que podría tener problemas a menos que ..." Lucy pensó que lucha contra el poder de Darkkon.

Lucy y Darkkon vuelan al correr por el suelo y chocan sus puños en el choque de poder y crea un cráter en el suelo enviando ondas sísmicas masivas que surgen cuando el suelo derribando los tres miembros de la familia. Yuka y Kanae nunca habían visto tal poder antes, pero Kohta poco reconocido de la energía que utilizaban. Fue Ki energía de la energía de las piedras, el agua, la vida y todo. La velocidad y la fuerza de los golpes de los luchadores estaban dando unos a otros era algo más como un conjunto de dioses choque o algo así. Los fuertes golpes duros con truenos resonaron enviar ondas de energía a través del aire. Pero pronto parecía Lucy no era rival para su oponente. Darkkon le dio un buen golpe y le hizo descender.

"Oh, mierda ..." Ella maldijo mientras caía al suelo rebotando y arrastre varios metros en unos escombros y enterrado.

"¡Santo Gohan mierda pensé que habías dicho Lucy podía manejar este tipo ¿verdad? Ella estiró la pata fricking!" Kohta gritó Gohan quien solo sonrió preocuparse los tres adolescentes.

"Relax créeme que acaba de empezar. Mira ... ahora." El chico alto y musculoso señaló a los escombros que comenzó estruendo y se vaporiza en un destello de luz que sale de Lucy de pie desafiante. Lucy tenía un hilillo de sangre en el labio que ella limpió mientras sonriendo.

"Tengo que admitir que la primera sangre pasa a usted, pero usted golpea duro confiar en mí. Pero yo estoy entrando en calor que dumbshit de un carajo. ¿Sabes esos cuentos sobre Saiyans? ¿Cómo en batallas extremas se vuelven invencibles y ¿adivinen qué? " Como su pelo empezó a soplar hacia arriba Lucy simplemente sonrió Darkkon que al parecer sólo se dio cuenta de algo. Esta chica no era más que un Saiyan, pero un Super Saiyan, pero fue imposible ya que Freezer destruyó a todos, evidentemente, algunos todavía estaban esparcidos por toda la galaxia como el que estaba luchando.

"El tiempo se agota para usted punk. HAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sky nivel de potencia de Lucy disparado en marcha rápidamente más de un millón luego dos y luego tres (detectada por Gohan). Kohta, Yuka y Kanae veían sus ojos cambian de rojo a azul cian sangre (y fueron realmente asustado) y su piso se levantaron cabello teñido a rubio amarillo de punta, mientras que Gohan y Videl miraban y sonreían. El final de su longitud media melena rosada ahora era rubio de punta dentada, tenía tres picos de pelo sobre su rayita "viejo" con una curva hacia arriba. Poco hubo terminado de encender y ponchó plantean un combate y agrietamiento nudillos.

"Ahora c'mon para la segunda ronda Voy a ser amable con usted lo prometo." Lucy dijo con guiño de sus ojos cian.

"Yo podría estar en problemas" Darkkon dijo en voz alta.

Kohta, Kanae y Yuka todos tenían una cosa en su mente en este momento "¿Y quién diablos eran esas personas y cómo pueden volar y disparar la energía"? El trío se aspira en una batalla contra el mal en última instancia de la talla Yokohama nunca ha visto.

-Ser continuado-

Bueno, lo que es un giro que había gente en mi fic largo que he escrito (no haber escrito uno tanto tiempo ya que el capítulo Invasión Cybertroniana uno (primer fic publicado comprobarlo). Lucy puede ir Super Saiyan Te lo explicaré más adelante en el capítulo siguiente o dar una razonable. Ahora que el tercer capítulo de configuración se realiza cómo deben el resto de la marcha fic? Tengo algunos planes con la fusión por lo que va a ser silencio silencio por ahora. Tenga la seguridad de sus batallas anteriores será contado como historias a la gente de E. Lied. También Yuka / Kanae enemigos tendré Luce olvide que está en todo momento a su nombre por lo que esperan algunos Gohan / Videl emparejamientos Lucy / Kohta pronto, así que le advirtieron. También alguien me da una foto / o descripción de Bandou (ya sabes corta, tenía el pelo largo o cosas por el estilo). No puedo hacer mi otro fic titulado "Maverick Hunter KLN" sin ella así que por favor correo electrónico mí. Tengo ni DBZ / Elfen Lied / o Waking the Demon por la banda Bullet for my Valentine, así que no me molesta demandar Estoy casi rompí todo el tiempo. La acción sólo se calentará más caliente en los siguientes capítulos así que prepárate. Y sí tengo LSSJ2 permiso para hacer el fic.

Súper Ascensión Horned 4

Capítulo 4 La batalla en la Instalación: Darkkon VS Super Saiyan Lucy

-Yokohama playa

Cuando salimos de nuestra última Gohan Son héroes, su novia Videl Satan, y la hermana adoptiva Lucy Hijo de Gohan (Fighters Z) que habían llegado a la casa de Lucy dimensión y tropezamos con tres nuevos amigos. El primero fue el chico universitario llamado Kohta quien Lucy se siente atraído inmediatamente. Sus otros compañeros estaban su hermana menor y su Kanae Yuka primo. Sólo en cuanto los seis adolescentes comenzaron a mezclarse la misión mostrado su lado oscuro a través del mal ajeno mago Babidi y su Darkkon siervo.

Después de hacer los labios de Lucy sangrar la chica cuernos hizo algo casi de algún comic manga. Su pelo rubio y se fue de punta mientras sus ojos escarlata se volvió a verde azulado y todo su cuerpo irradiaba un aura de color amarillo dorado.

"Ok culo vamos a intentar esto de nuevo quieres pelear tienes uno se preparan para perder." El ahora encendido chica rubia segura de sí misma, mientras que Darkkon parecía muy intimidada por la chica.

Lucy empezó a caminar hacia la criatura azul que seguía a retroceder y Lucy arqueó una ceja mientras sonriendo un poco. "Bueno, esto es una sorpresa un siervo orgulloso de Babidi que tiene miedo de una niña. Coño! Yer un idiota cobarde! Usted no puede luchar forma yer fuera de una bolsa de papel mojado!" Lucy se burló el extranjero que ahora se puso furioso.

"Llámame cobarde vas voy a aprender que ¡Vamos!" Darkkon dijo mientras carga hasta su musculatura en un 50%, mientras que Lucy se quedó impertérrito, de hecho, ella parecía realmente divertido.

"Freaking idiota mal movimiento pal". Lucy dijo regañando al extranjero que inclinó la ceja izquierda y luego inmediatamente entra en una rabia.

-Ahora empieza usted sabe por Powderburn

Darkkon lanzó un golpe a la derecha en la rubia sólo para ella golpee su puño derecho en la suya y luego los dos se desvanecieron en el aire, mientras que los tres adolescentes Yokohama vieron como los dos titanes se enfrentaron. Lucy envió un puñetazo a Darkkon que intentó esquivar y fue golpeado plaza en el costado izquierdo mandíbula enviándolo de vuelta. El extranjero le partió el cuello y tiró de su mandíbula sólo para asegurarse de que todavía estaba unido. "Usted enano!" Darkkon rugió a la niña enclenque.

"Ahh cállate!" ¡ZAS! Lucy envió un puñetazo justo en la boca y el extranjero abrió su yap nuevo algunos de sus dientes se cayeron. "Chiclets gag. Me encanta." La chica dijo con orgullo de sí misma.

No hace falta decir Kohta y sus dos mujeres de la familia eran que el temor a la gran potencia de esta chica esa criatura era fácilmente el doble de su tamaño y sin embargo ella se pongan en venta mamarlo por golpe sin ninguna dificultad. Mientras los dos se pelearon por las olas del mar de energía combinada del poder chocar cuando de repente los combatientes chocaron los puños el inmenso choque de poder había perturbado el agua y crean una enorme ola que corrió a la línea de costa de la ola tenía que ser de 12 pies de alto y justo cuando los tres estaban a punto de ser inundado por el que Gohan y Videl corrieron y enganchó los tres (con Gohan tomando Kohta y con Videl enganche Yuka / Kanae) de distancia antes de que la ola se estrelló contra la costa. Sin embargo, el mismo poder que creó la ola también había trabajado en el mismo fondo del mar y una ola poderosa corrido su camino a un centro de investigación aparentemente normal y desencadenar otros eventos mientras que el Z combate estuviera aquí.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones de la isla la investigación de alto secreto a un hombre en un traje de negocios estaba a punto de sentarse a tomar una taza de café caliente un asistente le había traído y justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse él, cuando de repente todo el edificio fue golpeado con un temblor masivo golpeando al hombre nuevo. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito seas terremotos maldita sea al infierno! (Mira a suit) Eso va a manchar. (Parches en comunicación. Sistema) Eh señorita Kisaragi Necesito otro café por favor los habituales." El hombre maldijo su suerte.

"Sí, señor". Respondió la voz femenina de la comunicación. sistema que debe haber sido la señorita Kisaragi.

Fue este punto un laboratorista entró en la oficina y se sentó en un asiento cerca de la demanda. "Um, señor esto suena extraño, pero no hubo temblor en el interior de la ciudad. Las ondas sísmicas realizadas únicamente esta área curiosamente". El trabajador le dijo al hombre adecuado.

-Sky

La batalla entre Darkkon y SS Lucy seguía en sólo parecía que Darkkon estaba cansado de luchar contra esta chica ágil cuando los dos aterrizaron en el techo de un edificio y el alienígena azul balancea otro golpe a la chica sólo para ella para voltear de nuevo fuera de el camino. Darkkon giró de nuevo sólo por su enemigo para voltear derecho sobre él y la criatura furiosa lanzó un poderoso golpe a la chica, pero se perdió sólo el enano desapareció luego BAM!

"UAGH!" La joven Saiyajin había dado un poder lleno de golpear al intestino del extranjero golpeando el viento de él.

"Tiempo de diversión empieza ahora". Lucy rió. Sonriendo para sí la rubia disparó alto en el cielo y luego dio un poderoso Darkkon pisar y los dos rompieron el techo y mantuvo profundizar en los pisos inferiores.

-Instalación

Varios trabajadores iban en los negocios todos los días, cuando de repente se produjo un gran estruendo y vio que algo le había perforado un agujero a través de varios pisos del edificio y los trabajadores vieron en medio de la zona de oficinas. Lo que hicieron fue demasiado rápido para verlo. "El infierno?" Dijo un hombre. A continuación, el lugar fue alcanzado por otro temblor seguido de otro y otro derribando sillas, escritorios, mesas, plantas incluso los trabajadores también.

-Edificios intestinos

Lucy se aceleró en el extranjero tambaleándose y enviado una andanada de golpes de puño y Vector de Darkkon que se vio en apuros para bloquear a su oponente ágil. "Hahh!" Con un grito Lucy lanza una ráfaga Ki asistido golpe en la barbilla criaturas azul enviándolo disparado hasta en otra zona de pasillo.

-Pasillo

El hombre del traje escudriñó la habitación tratando de localizar el origen de los temblores que golpean el edificio cuando de repente BOOM! Algo grande y azul se rompieron al alza en el suelo. Era una especie de criatura La criatura grande tenía súper enormes brazos musculosos y en los hombros eran pequeños picos. Su piel era de un azul acerado con manchas moteadas blancas. Su rostro estaba dominado por una boca con dientes (algunos estallado / faltantes), ojos rojos w / centro negro y cuernos largos diagonales que brotan de su cabeza y otro de la frente. Llevaba armadura plateada mate gris (cubierta w / grietas) en sus dos torsos y tenía botas blancas simples montados sobre las piernas súper buff.

Sin embargo, todo eso no importa en cierta chica corriendo por el pasillo era joven señorita Kisaragi con café del traje.

"Mr. Kurama señor que aquí está el café yer (viajes / café gotas) Dammit! Mi pie ... (ve boot blanco) Uh-oh problemas." Señorita Kisaragi dijo tragando saliva mientras mirando al enorme cuerpo de Darkkon. La criatura no parecía muy feliz de verla en absoluto.

"Quienquiera que esté no lo haces te lo advierto." El hombre llamado Kurama dijo Darkkon pero no hace falta decir que la criatura miró a la chica y tiene una idea malvada por diversión.

"RARGH!" Darkkon gritó a la muchacha y se pierda Akagi revueltos para la seguridad detrás de la línea de fuego trabajadores.

"Um qué es esa cosa?" La chica aterrorizada preguntó el hombre de negocios llamado Kurama.

"¿Qué o quién es usted y qué es lo que quieres aquí?" Kurama lugar a la criatura que escucharon algunos ruidos detrás de él y él o ella errar tragó saliva con miedo. Sin embargo, la criatura no tuvo oportunidad de responder como alguien había empezado a levantarse desde el agujero de una chica con punta de oro del pelo rubio, ojos de color verde azulado, y extrañamente cuernos sobre su cabeza algo Kurama reconocido al instante. La chica tenía un hermoso rostro (además de tener un semental nariz y la perforación de la ceja) mientras ella llevaba un cinturón de piel artificial negro fijado en ángulo y tenía jeans negros que buscan pesados (con dos grandes bolsillos en cada pierna) con una rodilla rota derecha. También llevaba una camisa fucsia brillante con un logo que dice "Cápsula Corp Apparel" (una empresa que nunca había oído hablar de / sus largas mangas, de color gris claro) que mostraba su vientre (que mostró su piercing en el ombligo). Y, por último llevaba zapatos marrones pesados. Ella debe haber hecho un montón de ejercicio como ella era muy entonado como una supermodelo. "Ella es one1 de ellos hmm." El hombre pensó para sí mismo.

"Se han encontrado Darkkon pensé que te había perdido aquí ya que esta zona giros y vueltas sobre su propio acuerdo, pero en caso de duda soplar un agujero grande en algo y usted encontrará lo que busca yer. Ahora vamos a continuar donde lo dejamos ? " La niña le preguntó mientras grietas de su cuello y los nudillos y se extiende la espalda.

El exceso de velocidad hacia la criatura azul, literalmente, volar (pero ¿sin embargo) y pronto comenzó a descargar una enorme lluvia de huesos rompiendo golpes en su cara de los opositores. Pero lo que el trabajo, la señorita Kisaragi, y Kurama realmente noté fue que los dos titanes intercambiaron golpes de las paredes pasillos comenzado a desarrollar grietas en el techo y el suelo, siguieron creciendo a medida que la lucha continuó. "Esto es una locura Estas personas no pueden luchar de esta manera!" Kurama gritó en voz alta a nadie.

La criatura azul gigante hizo un giro a la chica sólo para perderse ya que fácilmente esquivó a un lado y se deslizó hacia atrás tres pies. "Es imposible que esas criaturas no pueden tener el pelo rubio, disparan la energía de este tipo, que debe de haber evolucionado aún más." Kurama pensó mientras la lucha continuaba junto a su alto ritmo de octano.

"No importa que la gente sólo básica Z combatiente nada de qué preocuparse. Hey sentir mi poder Darkkon! HAH!" Usando su Ki fuerza Lucy envió Darkkon toda velocidad hacia atrás y chocar con la pared y la criatura Darkkon puso lentamente de pie.

"Aquí viene la niña acabado Te voy a matar dolorosamente AHORA!" Darkkon rugió furioso y se rompió en un cargo contra la niña runty golpearlo.

"Sí, sí, sí escuchar yerself ir apagarla earholes yer!" Lucy dijo con una sonrisa abierta juguetona. "¿Quieres ser estúpido eh pues bien aquí!" Lucy cierra de golpe el puño en Darkkon propia causando toda la habitación para Sacudida, traqueteo y temblor (esto por lo menos explica los temblores) y paredes y suelos de la hebilla y reprimir aún más. Todo el complejo estaba siendo sacudida además por el gran poder de los golpes de esta chica. Lanzar un último golpe a la chica vierte energía en el golpe y todo el grupo de curiosos escuche un "chasquido".

"AHHH! Mi brazo lo rompiste!" La criatura gritó de dolor.

"No me digas Sherlock supuesto que sí, pero no lo molesta Wittle viejo yo todo va a acabar pronto." Lucy dijo haciendo una mueca socarrona mirando con una pequeña sonrisa en ella. "Oh, ya que las palabras me fallan de vez en cuando, prefiero gestos como tal." Lucy se dio el alien "el pájaro", que sólo consiguió que le enfureció aún más sin que la chica le importaba.

"Laser final Babidi esperanza de ver que hay en el Infierno 'primo Celular y Freiza le dará la bienvenida allí. Darkkon Adiós y hasta nunca a la mala basura." Lucy señaló con el puntero / media por delante de ella y una pequeña bola de energía de color rosa comenzó a formarse en la punta y luego un láser de color rosa enorme atravesó el aire y justo cuando la criatura Darkkon. El disparo dejó un agujero de tamaño medio dólar carbonizado en su parte superior del pecho. Darkkon intentó levantarse, pero que lo intentó pero no pudo hacerlo. Pronto volvió a caer de rodillas derrotados por una chica runty.

"¿Por qué te mataré sólo espera runt. Te voy a matar todavía." Darkkon murmuró mientras se esforzaba por convencer a su odio a la muchacha.

"Todavía no está muerto todavía hmm voy a arreglar tan rápido." Lucy dijo colocando ambas manos en un ángulo con su cuerpo. Una bola de energía azul turquesa oscuro comenzó a formarse en sus manos con garras.

"BRILLO DEL VECTOR DOBLE!" La chica gritó como ella extendió sus brazos liberando la energía se almacena y después dos brazos transparentes surgió de la cabeza y envió un rayo idénticos y los dos se funden en una sola explosión y se precipitó al Darkkon que fue engullido por la energía y antes de trabajadores de los ojos de la instalación esta chica se desintegraron por completo la criatura malvada en moléculas de polvo.

La muchacha dejó caer sus brazos a los costados cuando captó su segundo aire y pronto su cabello volvió de nuevo a su color rosa y sus ojos cambió de nuevo a rubí. "Bueno, él ha hecho y muerto como un clavo de puerta. Lucy 1 0 siervo malvado alienígena." La chica comentó sobre su victoria. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó unas palmas detrás de ella.

"Bravo, bravo, bien hecho mi querida Lucy era? Estoy Kurama vi la pelea y su poder. Su magnífica para decir lo menos, como un dios poderoso. Te invito a quedarse y ayudar a mis otros amiguitos evolucionan a su máximo potencial ". Kurama dijo que ofrece a la muchacha una opción para el trabajo.

"Pensativo, pero voy a pasar mi hermano me está esperando para despedirse. Ta." Lucy dijo dando un aspecto agradable adiós ola infantil sólo para el tipo Kurama tener otros planes.

"Oh, pero insisto. (Chasquea los dedos / los hombres buscan ginebras) Gentlemen?" Los diversos soldados levantan y buscan las armas espera de órdenes de disparar a su oponente con alimentación.

"Mierda". Lucy pensó y maldijo en voz alta. "Usted nunca me dan cobres! HAH!" Lucy se elevó en el aire y disparó a los guardias y varios trabajadores hasta llegar a un pasillo bloqueado.

"Mierda Como dije antes soplar un agujero grande en algo." La joven se burló y se puso a volar la puerta abajo. Volar hasta que llegó a otra serie de techos.

"Maravilloso maravilloso antiguo suerte Saiyan trabajo fiel a su estilo muy bien. Bueno momento para disparar el rayo El rayo Tornado es eso." Luchando para reunir el poder que necesitaba la niña oyó pasos en la distancia. La chica se centró rápidamente su poder en puntero / dedo corazón hacia fuera.

"BEAM que movernos rápido. TORNADO!" Lucy señaló con el puntero / medio fuera delante de ella en cuestión de segundos un rayo espiral blanco de la energía destrozó los techos y la chica le hizo escapar apenas llegaron los soldados.

"Paz a los perdedores para besar esto mientras yer en él (bofetadas el culo una vez para molestar a los hombres) bye". Y ella se separó dejando un Kurama muy loco.

"Ella se escapó se escapó. No descansaré hasta que encuentre a esa chica Diclonius y utilizar su ADN para su uso. Es hora de sacar la artillería pesada, entonces." Kurama se lamentó un poco en la pérdida de la extraña "Diclonius" chica.

-Mientras tanto

Mientras tanto, Lucy estaba volando de vuelta a la playa, donde conoció a los otros tres adolescentes: kohta, Yuka su primo y su hermana Kanae. Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia el muchacho era un ser lindo, pero de mala gana le dio a la idea cualquier niño saldría quiere ella con sus bizarros cuernos. Algo sobre Yuka sin embargo era un poco. Pero ¿qué era? Lucy no podía colocarlo (ustedes los lectores saben lo que es) oh así que había averiguarlo después tuvo que volver a su hermano y su novia Videl.

Pronto ella había llegado de nuevo a su hermano y sus nuevos amigos no hace falta decir Gohan estaba histérica. "Darkkon de Lucy que al ¿a dónde se fue?" El medio Saiyan muchacho habló pánico.

"Vine vi di una patada en el culo siervo ajeno! Tener más fe en mí bro usted puede ser sorprendido." Lucy dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en su delicado rostro. "Di Kohty-boy tiene un lugar donde podemos estar y dormir hasta que nuestros amigos nos pueden encontrar?"

"Mi familia es dueña de una posada cerca de las montañas c'mon te mostraré." Kohta dijo haciendo un gesto que lo siguiera.

"Ya está bien chico." Videl dijo estirando la espalda y bostezos.

Sin embargo Yuka y Kanae pensaron que algo estaba mal con estas tres adolescentes como su capacidad para luchar como un dios o una deidad jacked. Los dos se vigile o tres de ellos y esperar a que la historia de ellos se revela.

-Ser continuado

Bueno, ¿cómo fue la pelea? Darkkon ni siquiera sabía qué lo golpeó. Voy a ser franco con ustedes aquí si que Kurama imbécil vio un Diclonius hacer algo como esto pensaría que han evolucionado y llegado a una nueva etapa en su desarrollo. Oh antes de llegar flameado me doy cuenta de la Diclonii tienen el pelo normal y colores de ojos en la versión manga (gente Wikipedia). Pero de todos modos más culo patadas viene con el mestizo VS raza completa. Ahora algunas partes del comentario:

Lucy: Oh sí pateé imbécil culo ni siquiera sé qué lo golpeó.

Gohan: Al igual que la mía todavía estoy dolorido de nuestras luchas cuando éramos 13.

Lucy: Hey cállate los lectores no tienen que saber sobre eso todavía.

Kohta: Boy uno realmente es fuerte Luce. Nunca he visto a un luchador como tú.

Lucy: Vaya, gracias tengo un regalo para usted viene aquí (gestos "venid" con los dedos). Lucy fuerza a niño y lo besa para que no pueda moverse. Kanae y Yuka intento de atrapar a la chica, pero falla cuando se va volando.

Kohta: Eh eh que es un beso de una diosa. Kohta desmaya.

Estén atentos y seguir leyendo este ha sido RTUP alias "El escritor Crossover" firmando ahora

Súper Ascensión Horned 5

DBZ Configuración (Android-Buu Saga) / Elvin Lied antes de los acontecimientos del episodio 4 y el episodio 5 en adelante. Puntuación de Story es T para Adolescentes de moderada a intensa violencia de acción escrito, lenguaje vulgar (Lucy tiene una boca sucia desagradable (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard entre otras cosas divertidas ;), crudo / grosero / humor sexual, y los elementos temáticos leves (te darás cuenta). Francamente que todos están preguntando por qué un DBZ / Elvin Lied cruz? simple de este un medio de reescritura de "Nueva Oportunidad de Lucy" por LSSJ2. En primer lugar me siento si capítulos 1-2 se apresuró, pero yo quería tener la "carne 'n patatas" del fic. Tenga la seguridad de flashbacks de la vida temprana de la niña vendrán a la luz en varios puntos. también por qué un DBZ / E. Lied simple cruz E. Lied es triste ver demasiado para mí, me temo (soy un Wimpy gente coño lo siento / DBZ puedo manejar muy bien), pero es una manera de dar a nuestra chica favorita cuernos una bonita familia y amigos también. Además de la E. Lied se trata de recuperación de la inversión en varios puntos de la historia (¿qué te E Lied aficionados que saben de memoria). Además, usted ha visto ahora Lucy puede ir SS cómo pides que te será explicado más adelante el curso de la historia, pero hasta a continuación, disfrutar de la gente disfrutar de la acción de alto octanaje sólo DBZ puede ofrecer a sus televidentes.

-Capítulo 5 mestizo VS completa criado

-Maple Inn pocos días después

Para que las cosas una vez que se había calmado en el Maple Inn con Yuka, Kanae, Mayu, Kohta tener una merienda después de la escuela. Ellos se habían conocido cuarteto de unos amigos muy raros, unos días antes eran inusual por decir lo menos, y francamente bizarro como máximo. El padre adoptivo de Lucy fue nombrado Hijo Goku un artista marcial muy talentoso y su encantadora esposa llamada Chi-Chi (que no había llegado con ellos) también era bastante fuerte, pero era un simple mortal a su esposo y tres hijos. Goku era un hombre de pelo negro de punta que disfrutaron luchando por no matar, sino para poner a prueba a sí mismo. Gohan y Goten habían heredado la bondad de su padre y de corazón puro. Lucy era la hija adoptiva del hijo y de pronto se convirtió en más fuerte que su hermano Gohan.

(Introducción / resumen básico DBZ comienza ahora la gente)

De acuerdo con Goku el lagarto alienígena overlord Freiza había oído hablar de una leyenda de la "Super Saiyans" y después de ver lo poderoso que los monos espaciales (todos Saiyan nacieron con colas de mono-como) y acabó con todo el planeta. Ni que decir que después de Vegeta no había podido matar a Goku en la Tierra, el guerrero tierra lo dejó vivir desde que ambos eran ambos por igual. Vegeta había llegado en el planeta Namek el hogar original de la Z luchador llamado Piccolo. Fue el alto verde pelado estar con las orejas puntiagudas y dos antenas en su frente. Siempre llevaba el turbante y el añil lucha Gi menos que en la batalla. Huelga decir que el Inn cuarteto fueron muy intimidada por él (en particular, Mayu pesar de los esfuerzos bien intencionados de Lucy para convencer a la niña). Después de que el señor había matado a Krillin (un viejo amigo de Goku cuando era un niño), Piccolo, Vegeta y Goku se puso furioso. En un ataque de rabia se fue Super Saiyan y derrotó al tirano extranjero. Sin embargo Goku desapareció y fue dado por muerto hasta el gran dragón Shenlong deseen negó a revivir el sentido de que estaba vivo en algún lugar entre las estrellas.

Después de la Saga de Namek, mientras Goku se había ido a una criatura siniestra llamado Garlic Jr. (Yuka preguntaba dónde diablos consiguieron sus nombres de) desató un gas mal llamado Negro Water Mist poner todo el pueblo de la tierra bajo su control. Mismo Jr. era inmortal, pero los esfuerzos del grupo de Piccolo, Gohan y Krillin empujó la escoria-ball el mal en su propia trampa de una zona muerta o un agujero negro mística en términos de los laicos. El trío combina toda su energía y le atacó de nuevo en la zona muerta de terminar su reinado de terror mientras se mantiene eternamente Jr. aspirado dentro del vórtice.

Sin embargo Freezer había vuelto evidente que el espacio-basura como él no mueren fácilmente, pero la Tierra se salvó por un joven misterioso que pronto él y su gran padre King Cold derrotado. El joven fue nombrado troncos que había venido de un futuro post-apocalíptico donde los androides mortales fácilmente mataron los guerreros Z, uno por uno. Goku fue llevado a cabo por un virus corazón y después de las dos palabras intercambiadas la Z combate comenzó a entrenar y aquí era donde Lucy entró en la ecuación. Gohan había salido a un viejo amigo de su padre llamado Baba. Baba era un mago y adivino que utiliza un hechizo para abrir una puerta a Lucy que era este mismo mundo para ser precisos. Gohan había rescatado a la pobre niña de un orfanato de pesadilla. Los niños la odiaban, se burlaban de ella, y las cosas empeoraban cada día hasta cuando tres matones decidido vencer a un pequeño perro de ella para llamar su atención mientras que hace sufrir. Gohan rescató a la niña y han sido una familia desde entonces hasta los androides aparecieron.

Los dos androides 19 y 20 construidas por los locos médico Gero un viejo enemigo de Goku. Android 20 era de hecho el mismo doctor que se convirtió a sí mismo en android. Después de una batalla con Vegeta y Piccolo Gero se retiró a las montañas, donde se encuentra su laboratorio. Liberar androides 17 (un punk de pelo azabache) y 18 (la bomba rubia con un chip en su hombro) los dos ciber-hermanos hicieron el trabajo por debajo de los Combatientes Z y liberados el androide descomunal 16 también. Los dos grupos se abordaron algunas veces (con Piccolo fusión posterior con Kami de la vieja Tierra tutor) pero pronto surgió una amenaza mayor. En un Bulma bosques del norte remoto había encontrado lo que parecía ser otra máquina del tiempo Corp. Cápsula sólo fue en forma patética. Aún más inquietante cerca de un aspecto extraño medio podrida piel de insecto fue encontrado en el corto insectoid mirando celular bio-androide.

Teléfono no está a la altura de sus expectativas creadores por ser un peso ligero que era una casa de poder. Añadiendo más leña al fuego ya enorme célula absorbe el 17 y 18 para convertirse en el citado "forma perfecta". Incluso el poderoso Vegeta fue fácilmente sometido por él. La decisión de divertirse celular organizó un torneo para decidir el destino de la Tierra. Sin embargo, los hijos habían llegado a ser mucho más potente con Gohan incluso convertirse en un Super Saiyan con una triste Lucy sentimiento inútil.

Batallas-Cell

Finalmente, los juegos móviles en marcha y el campeón reinante de la lucha contra el Hércules alias Mr. Satan vinieron a luchar sólo para ser una paliza por la Z Fighters potencia espectacular. Incluso con Goku incapaz de detener al monstruo sintético celular Goku Gohan enviado a luchar. Atormentado por las afirmaciones de un poder oculto en el interior del niño célula crea versiones en miniatura de sí mismo apodado "Juniors móviles". Ellos hacen el trabajo por debajo de los combatientes, pero todavía no recibieron el poder de Gohan a cabo hasta que en un poco de desesperación el último bit del androide 16 (la cabeza) le dijo que para proteger lo que amaba sólo para ser aplastados por el talón de la célula.

"Pero ¿Qué tal medio Saiyan y si yer de nuestro mundo, más si Saiyans no existen aquí, ¿cómo es posible?" Kohta dijo tratando de dar sentido a lo que podía hacer Lucy.

"Eh nunca pensó que en realidad me gusta patear culo. (Salta arriba / posturas) Hail the Queen bebé pateando el culo!" Lucy dijo mostrando su fuerza. Kanae en cambio estaba furioso con los niños en ese orfanato que necesitaban un golpe en la cabeza o en el culo para empezar.

"Simplemente no puedo creer niños sería alguien tan cruel, especialmente a un animal indefenso." Kanae dijo que contenía su temperamento.

"Lucy ¿Amas a tu familia?" La chica pidió ser tímidos.

"Por supuesto que me encanta Gohan, Goten, Goku, y mi madre sin ellos no sé qué hubiera pasado a mí sinceramente. Así que me niego a defraudarlos y salir de ellas." Lucy dijo w / a marca registrada Goku sonrisa estilo.

"Esa es una buena historia." Mayu confesó después de escucharlo.

"Pero una cosa que realmente no presenta a sus amigos Z combate a nosotros muy bien." Kohta señaló.

Puesta en marcha de las presentaciones fueron Goku, Gohan y Goten estaban vestidos con trajes tradicionales de lucha japonés llamado Gi. Goku y más joven hijo Goten tenían un chaleco naranja con naranjas pantalones Gi, una camisa azul marino bajo el chaleco y pantalones de color naranja Gi. Goten sin embargo llevaba una versión de manga larga debajo de su chaleco. Gohan llevaba una versión inversa con una versión de color azul marino en el lugar del naranja. Otra característica definitoria de los tres era el pelo de punta negro. Y por último la ropa de Lucy incluyeron una camiseta rosada que se ha puesto fin mostrando algunos división más su ombligo plateado perforación. Hasta media grises pantalones cortos de jean se usaban y se detuvieron en sus mediados de muslo inferior con zapatos marrones pesados. Los cuatro fueron envejecidas a 7 años de edad (para Goten), 16 (Gohan / Lucy) y finales de los 30 (por Goku).

El siguiente combate fue Yamcha que llevaba otra ropa Gi naranja a diferencia de los Hijos Sin embargo llevaba una camisa de color negro debajo del chaleco. Yamcha era un viejo amigo de Goku cuando era un niño hace años. Él era un bandido del desierto y tras la decisión de viajar con él, Bulma (su amor platónico), Oolong el cambio de forma de cerdo y Puar el gato que cambia de forma. Curiosamente, aunque los viajes Yamcha y Bulma había encontrado un poco de amor común, después de todo, ya que esto no iba a durar tan pronto Vegeta y Nappa su compinche (nombres raros) que fue asesinado por una planta similar al alien llamado Saibaman. El pequeño polluelo verde se inmoló y Yamcha arriba en polvo. Después de que él era deseado de nuevo por Shenron cayó bajo la niebla Blackwater mortal desatada por Garlic Jr. Sin embargo, la suerte del hombre hacía cada vez peor a medida que los androides 20 alias Dr. Gero casi lo mata una vez más. Después de lo cual dejó luchando por completo y se sentó.

El siguiente fue el poderoso Tien Shinhan o simplemente Tien. El tipo de susto a los residentes Inn con su tercer ojo de la que él recibió de alcanzar la iluminación. Y sin embargo, a pesar de este Tien mostró a sí mismo como un hombre de carácter, su manera de honrar tales como tomar el pequeño perro Wanta Mayu tomó en su "negocio" a altas horas de la noche es un buen tipo básico que era. En cuanto a su atuendo que llevaba un chaleco de entrenamiento blanco simple con un símbolo del kanji para el rey en la parte posterior en letras de oro. Sus pantalones eran Gi estilo sencillo. Goku lucharía hasta la muerte si Tien fue herido de alguna manera el hombre fue el primer maestro de Lucy enseñarle el "Solar Flare", que se modificó en el "Storm Blazing" un ataque de gran poder devastador. Sin embargo, como Gohan, Lucy, y Goku continuaron ganando poder a través de su patrimonio Saiyan Tien no hizo sin embargo a Kohta él era mucho más fuerte que el luchador burliest y constructor del cuerpo.

Vegeta sin embargo fue otra historia, mientras que Goku, Gohan, Goten, y Lucy (la mayoría se fue a pesar de lo que sugiere su actitud) fueron, de caridad, justo, sincero, de buen corazón, y, básicamente, realmente agradable personas que ayudaron a otros por Vegeta no hizo tal cosa. Conquistó todo lo contrario y la debilidad despreciado y se consideraba por encima de todos los "débiles". El hombre llevaba una piel de ante de combate azul profundo (sin mangas) Leotardo con botas / guantes blancos. Vegeta no temía a nadie, pero por extraño que el hombre parecía un poco de miedo de encendido rápido crecimiento de Lucy cuando tenía 13 años (un Saiyajin puro nunca podría conseguir tan fuerte tan rápido). Sin embargo, él era el padre de los troncos y su madre era extrañamente Bulma. Tan impactante como lo fue la mujer se preguntaba a menudo sobre ello día tras día y noche tras noche. Trunks estaba un buen chico educado unos 8 años de edad que posee la luz lavanda bowl pelo estilo y el bebé ojos azules. Mayu secretamente pensaba que era un poco lindo embargo.

Finalmente, más allá de todas las potencias fundamentales del pase de lista se redujo a Videl Satan. Su apellido era en realidad Satanás, porque su padre se llamaba Hércules Satanás. Inicialmente, un compañero de clase de los dos hermanos Saiyan encontró rumores de una extraña "Guerrero de Oro". Después de investigar más a fondo se descubrió que era Gohan. Chantaje al hermano en derrame cómo podía luchar contra la forma que pudo los dos tenían más remedio desde que había exponerlos si no lo hacían. De mala gana los tres formados en algunos islotes que mostraron Lucy era mucho más fuerte que su querido, querido hermano. Después de conseguir la vida mear vencer fuera de su en el Torneo de Artes Marciales de la Humanidad por la Spopovich descomunal bajo el lavado de cerebro del mal ajeno mago Babidi. Sin embargo en ese momento ella comienza a enamorarse de él a causa de su corazón y coraje.

El penúltimo combate fue el gran Piccolo. Piccolo era un Namek una raza alienígena casi aniquilado por el Freiza villano. Fue el alto verde pelado estar con las orejas puntiagudas y dos antenas en su frente. Siempre llevaba el turbante y el añil lucha Gi menos que en la batalla. Huelga decir que el Inn cuarteto fueron muy intimidada por él (en particular, Mayu pesar de los esfuerzos bien intencionados de Lucy para convencer a la niña). Fue un desempate de The Guardian Kami de tierra. Con el fin de ser el Kami guardián tuvo que "derramó su lado malvado de" ser pura. Este lado se convirtió en la primera Piccolo que era pura maldad, pero finalmente fue asesinado por un joven Goku y se había puesto un huevo que eclosionaron en el Piccolo actual. Piccolo era el primer maestro de Gohan y enseñó la roseta muchos movimientos como el "cañón de rayos especial", que Lucy había vuelto a trabajar desde el "Beam Tornado". Finalmente, después de golpear 12 (2 años y medio después de la muerte de la célula), la chica de pelo rosa comenzó dominar al hombre ajeno al punto de que no era nada divertido para entrenar con él nunca más (sin reto según sus propias palabras).

El combate final fue uno de los propios Android 18 androides. Era una mujer alta y rubia que llevaba un chaleco sin mangas negro abierto frente y camisa blanca debajo de ella (las mangas tenían varias líneas / parece en ellos) y llevaba apretados jeans azul oscuro del trullo. Su cabello rubio brillante sacó un pulgar dolorido como lo hicieron sus penetrantes ojos azules. Sin embargo, por extraño que terminó casándose con Krilin un ex combatiente de Z y viejo amigo de Goku. Los dos tuvieron una hija llamada Marron y ella se convirtió en una madre, pero no ha perdido su fuego ya que "llevaba los pantalones" en la familia lo que le dijo a Krillin era ley y el hombre se vio en apuros en desacuerdo. Aburrido de la lucha contra Gohan y Piccolo y limpiando el suelo con los dos la casa de máquinas preteen Lucy la buscó y finalmente se limpió el piso con su exceso de choque de 18 más de Krilin y el Maestro Roshi es demasiado. Al parecer la chica seguía recibiendo más energía de peleas ella era una fuente inagotable de menores.

Pero lo que el Inn Gang quería saber era cómo todos ellos podían volar, disparar energía y cambiar su cabello rubio de punta. No sólo pueden los cuatro hijos hacer esto, pero lo que los papás podrían rivalizar con el de Lucy Vegeta arrogante y sus troncos hijo. Vegeta había otro hombre de pelo negro de punta, pero tenía una actitud constante mientras sus troncos hijo tenía el pelo lila y ojos azules de bebé que actuaba como su madre llamada Bulma Briefs (extraño nombre). Por extraño que parezca el 6 de ellos podría hacerlo a la que llamaron ir "Super Saiyan". Al parecer, un Saiyajin era super poderosa raza alienígena que fue erradicada hace aproximadamente 24 años en un planeta llamado "Vegeta", ya que Vegeta era el príncipe de todo el planeta. Dispararon energía utilizando la energía Ki una energía de todas partes a su alrededor. Volaron con el Bukujutsu o, literalmente, "Air Flying Técnica".

-3:47 PM

Finalmente, después de todas las introducciones habían envuelto el grupo finalmente se va a relajarse y tomárselo con calma para un cambio hasta hasta BOOM! Alguien había puesto en marcha los altavoces y estaba jugando a todo volumen no hacen que les voladura.

"El infierno es ese ruido!" ¡La estudiante gritó mientras era azotado por música a alto volumen.

"Hey Waita Yuka minutos Conozco esa banda y que sus canciones molestan con sentido de la vida." El niño de la universidad, dijo mirando a la habitación contigua.

De hecho, los temas fueron todo volumen de la sala de estar con la canción como Kohta adivinado Disturbed con el tema llamado sentido de la vida. Las letras de canciones ruidosas y sin censura llenaron aire tranquilo del edificio con el sonido de altos decibeles. "Yo quiero, quiero, quiero llegar psicópata!" La niña cantó junto a su hermano Gohan y Videl su novia. "Quiero llegar psico huiste perra Quiero tu energía radiante significado al rojo vivo de la vida!" La chica roseta giró su mano alrededor de mike en la mano como un profesional.

"Yo a su vez 'em hacia abajo ¡Abajo te digo!" Yuka gritó a la chica de pelo rosa sólo para la niña no oírla ... Ahora cabreado ahora la chica universitaria arrancó el cable de salida de apagar las canciones.

"Bien sin música entonces hmm ¿qué hacer? Fine 18 combate coincide ahora afuera ahora mismo!" La roseta ladrar en voz alta. La rubia le dio una mirada de muerte.

"¿Es una broma verdad? Lo siento, tengo moretones por el último combate de entrenamiento. No, gracias." La mujer cibernéticamente mejorado dijo negarse cortésmente. "Vegeta ¿y tú hmm?" La niña le preguntó el príncipe Saiyajin que no respondió a un gruñido que suena negativo.

Ese poco de información tiene a la chica de quicio que quería mástil y eso es justo lo que quería y que estaría condenado si se le negó de ella. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte grito sacudiendo todo el edificio.

"Estúpido POCO ...! Usted inútil montón de cobardes finas Voy a luchar por mi mismo luego del ya débiles! Como un verdadero Saiyajin!" Lucy medio gritó con enojo y salió por la puerta en un ataque.

"¿Siempre es así?" Mayu preguntó un poco preocupada por su compañero de piso.

"No. no es realmente ella es por lo general mucho peor que este bastante triste." Tien dijo respondiendo a la chica que se rascó la barbilla w / su puntero.

-Instalación

Mientras tanto lo profundo de los cuartos oscuros de las instalaciones de la isla el hombre adecuado Kurama estaba en su silla en el escritorio de tamaño medio, mientras que un joven en lo que parecía ser un vestido gótico de Lolita. Tenía el pelo de color rosa pálido se había escondido entre extrañamente cuernos semejantes a Lucy tenía.

"Señorita bien ¿Soy claro que eres para que ese poderoso Diclonius niña Lucy aquí por la fuerza si es necesario la utilización de algún método te parece. ¿Soy claro?" El hombre Kurama preguntó la joven Lolita. Tenía el pelo de color rosa pálido fue acentuado por las cintas y extrañamente cuernos Lucy tenía. "Usted es libre de irse."

"Sí papá lo haré Voy a hacer que te sientas orgulloso." Ojos de rubí rojo de la joven dijo con un poco de alegría.

"Sí, sé que no me va a fracasar # 7 Sé que (# 7 camina fuera de la habitación) Veamos Lucy. Si se puede algo como yerself. No sé cómo ha evolucionado, pero tengo la intención de encontrar a uno u otro. " Kurama dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro del mal. "Pronto Lucy se le mina y también lo harán sus secretos genéticos."

-Patio

- Comenzará el día después del Día de la Haji Cocina

Frustrado y enojado básicamente la roseta adolescente fumed de lo que no podía conseguir cualquier reto de sus compañeros de casa. Incluso Vegeta tenía miedo de ella Vegeta un gran príncipe Saiyan no quería entrenar con ella era inconcebible. Estaba actuando como un gran grado "A" cola de gato. Incluso su Piccolo profesor se negó a pelear con ella era patética.

"ARGH! Necesito una lucha para deshacerse de mi aburrimiento y me refiero en este momento!" Lucy echaba humo por la voladura de una roca lejana en el polvo y luego tejer entre los árboles de las zonas. Después de esquivar algunos procedió a aplastar a salir de su camino y luego patadas, puñetazos, y, finalmente, borrando los de su camino. "No sirve de nada es ningún desafío Necesito una pelea en este momento y quiero decir ahora mismo!"

Lucy dijo muy frustrado por su trabajo de la madera lamentable y trabajo de la piedra no hace falta decir que estaba enojado en parte a sí misma por ser tan fuerte, el desprecio por sus enemigos weakling, sus aliados débiles, y ahora que realmente quería una pelea. En un ataque de ira envió un aumento en su nivel de potencia y envió una grieta a ras del suelo, aunque otro árbol. "Argh inútil estoy aburrido destruyendo cosas no tiene la edad explosión antes. Tal vez mamá tenía razón que necesito para obtener control de la ira." Pensamientos de la chica con cuernos de altura se rompieron por una voz a unos pocos metros de distancia.

"Usted lo que he encontrado por fin te mueves o te arranco en pedazos." Dijo una voz femenina-como la que viene de algún joven chico en el otro extremo del patio.

Cerca de los tobillos de Lucy eran un conjunto de armas invisable que la chica Saiyan reconocido como Vectores algo que casi nunca se pone en uso en absoluto. Sin embargo, ella sabía que podían ser mortales y susceptibles de destruir todo a su paso en pedazos en cuestión de segundos. Los vectores permanecer cerca de ella esperando para atacar en un aviso de gatillo.

La chica que hablaba con ella era más bajo que ella, incluso más corto que Videl la novia de su hermano, de hecho, sólo un poco más alto que el joven Mayu. Vestida con un vestido negro de seda que va de rodillas (como Lolita gótico no menos teniendo en cuenta su aspecto) y que tiene pelo color de rosa de color rosa con tonalidades más claras entonces sí misma, sino que tiene los mismos ojos escarlata y curiosamente el mismo tipo de cuernos que tenía en su cabeza extraño ya Lucy nunca tuvo jamás otra persona con ellos en toda su vida. Esto era muy extraño y quería respuestas.

"¿Cómo tienes cuernos como yo eh ¿qué eres? Es lógico que sé el nombre de mi oponente antes de luchar contra ellos. Aunque yer yer negocio en ello el estado de estar aquí." Lucy le habló a la extraña chica que parecía intimidado por su alto oponentes estatura parecía en muy buena forma quienquiera que estuviera alzando parecía ser bueno en lo que los trabajadores de las instalaciones llamadas "Artes Marciales" casi como si nunca utiliza sus vectores en todos. A Diclonius siempre utiliza sus vectores, ¿por qué no lo había hecho ella?

"Mi nombre es el número 7 o Nana errar mi nombre es Nana. Mi papá dice que para lograr que en una charla que no le va a defraudar." La chica vestida negro pronunció en voz baja a su oponente más alto, mientras que los vectores volvieron a su maestro como un perro faldero.

"Es yer papa un retardado o algo por que no va a ninguna parte sin la forma en que lo que algunos schmoe puede meter me llena de agujas Odio agujas ya escuchar! Me niego a continuar la búsqueda de alguna Insaniac para promover mi" potencial evolutivo "para volver hogar de yer papá camarones! Yo no le interesa. I un poderoso Saiyan nunca rendirse al enemigo ". Lucy escupió a su rival más pequeño, que parecía preocupado por algo.

"Por favor, me aseguraré de que los trabajadores son amables contigo. (En el pensamiento) Saiyan lo que está hablando que es una Diclonius como yo." Nana volvió a hablar.

"Tu me llevas en favor debes una especie de comodín (obtiene la idea Nana es grave) yer serio ¿verdad? Fina para obtener listo para algo de masacre ya lo siento excusa para el ganado. Lemme obtener mi motor empezó 'cuz aquí viene grande semi! hahhh! "

Pronto sopla hacia arriba y Nana pelo más alto de la muchacha Diclonii simplemente boquiabierto como el suelo cerca de su oponente se resquebrajaba y fisuras ha desarrollado y pequeños trozos de escombros comenzó a levantar hacia arriba y empezó a desplomarse hacia abajo. Nana vio de su oponente más alto ojos cambian de rojo a azul cian sangre (y estaba realmente asustado por ella también) y su piso se levantó el pelo de color rubio se convirtió en punta de oro amarillo. El final de su longitud media melena rosada ahora era rubio de punta dentada, tenía tres picos de pelo sobre su rayita "viejo" con una curva hacia arriba. Poco hubo terminado de encender y ponchó plantean un combate y agrietamiento nudillos.

"HAHHHHH!" Con un poderoso grito de la chica alta y rubia al instante creó un cráter donde ella estaba de pie y lentamente flotó hacia arriba hasta el borde.

"¿Qué cómo lo que en el mundo ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Nana tartamudeó tratando de dar sentido a esto, ella había luchado antes, pero esto era irreal, incluso para ella. El poder absoluto que emana de la chica era difícil de describir como una fuerza de poder desconocido puro. Finalmente, ¿cómo podría un Diclonius vaya rubia y conseguir ojos verde azulado y azul? Parecía que esta chica era más de lo que parecía ser el que Nana preocupaba enormemente su papá no dijo nada acerca de esto.

"Ahora, antes de empezar con esto déjame revisar el nivel de potencia yer. (Cierra los ojos) ¿Eh sólo dos niveles dulce dios que es patético mi madre tiene un nivel más alto de lo que el camarón. Prepárate para hacer frente a un Saiyajin orgulloso!" Lucy volvió a abrir los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas sacudiendo el suelo desatando un pequeño temblor.

"El nivel de potencia justo lo que está pasando aquí?" La chica más corto pensó y meramente se mantuvo firme y consiguió una mirada seria en sus ojos, que llamó la atención de Lucy hacer fruncir el ceño en su decepción por la inutilidad de esta batalla de la que sabía que iba a ganar de todos modos ... Después de todo, si ella ayudó a ritmo célula entonces podría noquear fácilmente este mequetrefe.

-Begin Bombshell por Powerman 5000

"Listo para ir camarones? Good 'porque yo estoy aquí voy!" Lucy ampliada por el suelo como un chorro y al igual que la niña pequeña estaba a punto de atacar a su agresor desapareció de la vista y luego BAM! Ella fue golpeado por detrás de su rival por una potencia poderosa patada llena. Nana voló un poco y aterrizó con un ruido sordo en el césped cerca y poco a poco ella misma recogió sólo para perder apenas un golpe de la chica rubia poderosa. Pero no fue un Vector aunque era un sacador del puño regular.

Huelga decir que esto se iba a la chica rubia muy enojado y pronto se encontró con ganas de más potencia SS para aplastar esta chica mariquita.

"Quédate quieto Maldita sea, así que puede aplastar a usted!" El potente rubia dijo con enojo a la shrimpy rosa chica de pelo que estaba apenas evitando los golpes.

La rubia más alto envió una andanada de golpes rápidos remotos en Nana sólo para golpear el suelo justo delante de ella, que utiliza todos los bits de velocidad que pudo reunir sólo para evitar ser golpeado. Todo comenzó con un golpe, luego dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, y luego finalmente ocho golpes, como la chica más pequeña respaldado desesperadamente lejos de miedo. La chica más alta estaba furioso por este adversario de ella por qué no iba a retroceder?

"¿Por qué no se usar sus vectores ella es una Diclonius después de todo lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué no su papá dice sobre este tipo de cosas? Amaba ¿no? Él vio que esto ocurra antes ¿no? " Mente de Nana fue a toda marcha tratando de averiguar quién es esta chica era y por qué confiaba en ella papa no le informó de la gran fuerza de su oponente.

"Lucha contra mí como lo que significa que tú juegas-bell I verdadera lucha quiero y quiero decir ahora mismo!" Lucy dijo furioso por la falta de agresión, finalmente lanzar un golpe vector en su oposición shrimpy que simplemente bloqueó con su vector de su débil del luchador. Lucy se fue a un spin-flip luego aterrizó con un patinazo por el suelo mientras su pelele apenas aterrizó en ambos pies.

"Esto realmente no nos lleva a ninguna parte hora de dar vuelta para arriba! Voy a freír tú juegas-campana!" Lucy gritó y soltó otro grito poderoso. Su pelo de color amarillo dorado parecía vengarse spikier y dentadas en la espalda. Lucy estaba cubierta por un aura de energía de color amarillo dorado, que crujió con relámpagos.

"Es hora de subirlo uh-oh". Nana murmuró tan pronto vio a qué tipo de poder que este joven era capaz de hacer.

La rubia Nana corrió aún más rápido ahora y que ni siquiera tienen tiempo para bloquear mientras era golpeado por una andanada de golpes a la cara a su enemigo iba tan rápido que no podía ver ni golpearla. Ella fue golpeado por detrás y luego por delante y luego la barbilla fue golpeado seguido de un golpe en la cadera. "GAHH AHH! ARGH! HUGH!" La chica con cuernos más pequeños, dijo vapuleada por los súper golpes rápidos e invisible. Nana cayó con fuerza en el suelo tratando de levantarse no hace falta decir que estaba teniendo dificultades.

Su atacante rubio flotaba por encima de ella y parecía sonreír a los trabajos de esta lucha ya que iban a su favor. Nana había oído cuentos de gran alcance Diclonii como Mariko pero esta chica era más fuerte que ella como ella se desempeñó como papa dijo. Era un dios a diferencia de Mariko que sólo tenía la velocidad de carrera mortal a esta chica Lucy era increíble.

"Cansado pero 'Cuz usted todavía parece viva para mí camarones. Aquí un regalo de mí para ti lo que demuestra que soy una chica amable. Hah!" La chica rubia alta envió a decenas de globos de tamaño, color y forma de naranja de las manos extendidas y los dedos. Los orbes se desaceleró como llegaron a Nana y extrañamente no hicieron nada en absoluto a ella (los fans de DBZ reconocen esto?).

"HELLZONE ERUPCIÓN!" Lucy gritó tan fuerte que toda la zona sacudido con su inmenso poder.

-Inn-

De repente, la posada de los trabajadores y Z Fighters oyó una gran explosión en el patio, que parecía una zona de guerra en curso por no mencionar el terremoto a mediados de la fuerza.

"Lo que los sonidos del infierno como una batalla no se crea que una zona de guerra que tienen lugar allí." Kohta dijo dejando caer la tostada en el suelo sintiendo el movimiento mismo edificio forman el poder colosal en el trabajo en el patio.

"Uh-oh su gotta be Buu y Lucy peleando no me reconozco su energía en cualquier lugar. Vamos todos!" Gohan dijo preocupado por su hermana, que a pesar de su alto nivel de energía era claramente no es rival para Buu si fuera a encender a la potencia máxima. Los otros Guerreros Z pronto salieron corriendo y se dirigieron al patio para averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

-Zona de combate

Las órbitas alrededor Nana repente brillaron amarillo y junto volaron en una explosión masiva lanzando la chica más pequeños varios metros hacia atrás en un parche de hierba quemada. Lucy pronto flotó hasta el suelo listo para más.

"¿Qué te pasa que no me puede golpear? Lástima que tan triste No estoy jugando por las reglas que estoy jugando por mi cuenta y mis padres se llama Goku es el mejor boxeador en el universo!" Lucy le gritó débil agotado de un luchador. "Cansando ya que todavía estoy cría que ir ahora vamos!" Lucy dijo fríamente mientras se apresuraba a su oponente de nuevo sólo para Nana para obtener sabio y golpearla sólo para ver que se trataba de una ilusión y fue golpeado en la mejilla izquierda y se esforzó por levantarse, pero pronto se desplomó al suelo, exhausto. Todo su cuerpo le dolía como bien como alguien una paliza a ella. Nadie había conseguido derrotarla este esfuerzo antes de que su oponente, de hecho, Lucy no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño en su cuerpo entero.

"Eso fue patético que duró mucho más tiempo que la mayoría de dos niveles de pero el final es siempre el mismo a aquellos que desafían un poderoso Saiyan a la batalla no viven para contarlo. Adiós y hasta nunca te enano." Lucy dijo que enfocar la energía en su palma extendida listo para volar el enano en el olvido cuando de repente ...

"Lucy detenerlo dejar tranquila!" Dijo una voz que suena una voz muy masculina en eso.

"Lucy no te atrevas a matar a su hermana y no me gustaría que nunca más." Dicho de otra voz masculina joven.

"Lucille no te haya formulado esa jovencita tan atrás de ella ahora que soy padre yer ahora escúchame!" Dijo una voz adulta enojada. Nana imaginó las voces no serviría de nada ya que estaba seguro de Lucy desgarrarla o arruinar su en polvo.

"Aquí se trata de que voy a estar desgarrado en pedazos o detonar al polvo." Nana cerró los ojos por su aparente muerte segura y rompiendo un poco la espera de su destino. Los vectores agarró por los hombros y ella esperaron y esperaron sólo ver que aún estaba viva. ¿Por qué estaba ya muerto? Era la muerte que sin dolor?

"Yo calderero-campana los camarones abiertos yer malditos ojos!" La chica rubia ordenó el más joven. A regañadientes Nan abrió los ojos para ver que estaba de vuelta en sus pies para decir que estaba en estado de shock era un eufemismo. La chica más alta flotó hasta el suelo y volvió a su color de pelo de color rosa brillante normal con los ojos que se remonta a rojo sangre a la vez que va plana y lisa otra vez.

"Di yer oraciones Tinker-bell sus luces ahora." Lucy dijo señalando la palma aplanada a la muchacha lista para vaporizar ella o al menos amenazarla a hablar y derramar los frijoles. "¿Cuál es yer acuerdo camarones? ¿Por qué me atacas a? Bueno escupirla! Preferiblemente ahora sería agradable!" La chica rubia Diclonii formalmente preguntó Nana muy cabreado con ella como sus compañeros miraban a su acción futura. ¿Se matar a esta chica o dejarla vivir? Adición de tensión a la inestable fuego Lucy agarró vestido pescuezo de la chica más corto.

"En primer lugar usted era un desperdicio de mi poder, para empezar, y sería una pérdida grande para matarte ahora con él, así que te dejaré vivir por ahora." Lucy dijo entrecerrando los ojos, pero antes de que terminara de hablar, añadió una última cosa. "Pero si le haces daño a cualquiera de mis amigos y familia te perseguiré, encuentro y os lleve a cabo preferentemente dolorosamente."

El resplandor Lucy le dio más pequeño compatriota cuernos le dio escalofríos y por no hablar de los pelos de punta también. Sin embargo, la atención de Nana se había desplazado al hombre de pelo negro de punta en algunos uniforme naranja.

"¿Está su papá?" Nana le preguntó un poco tímidamente. Goku es el tipo realmente agradable que se dio una de sus grandes sonrisas grandes en la chica más joven. Gohan dio un codazo a las costillas de su hermana adoptiva de hacer una mirada a su pequeña víctima.

"Aquí tomar esta Nana que te sane. (Coloca un grano en la mano) es un grano de Zensu seguir tomarlo." Goku dijo alegremente. Nana miró a la cosa extraña que no creía que alguna frijol curaría su cuerpo dolorido súper después de la pelea que tenía, pero de mala gana se lo metió en la boca y al instante sintió como nuevo.

"Bueno, por supuesto que soy su papá, pero prefiero que me llamó a su padre aunque estoy nombrado Goku, no son mis hijos Goten y Gohan a su novia Videl, mi amigo Piccolo Namek, mi otro aliado Vegeta, sus troncos hijo, mi viejo amigo Yamcha infancia, mi mejor amigo de la mujer de Krilin 18 y el Tien tres ojos ". Goku parecía fuera de todos sus aliados.

Un tipo con una cicatriz facial con punta negro en un traje de combate naranja habló. "Estoy Yamcha el bandido del desierto. Encantado de verte nena."

"Usted durado mucho más tiempo que la mayoría en contra de su Soy Piccolo." Dijo el hombre antennaed verde en el equipo del entrenamiento púrpura y Turbina.

"Estoy Tien Shinhan Estoy contento de verte niño." Dijo el hombre de tres ojos en otro equipo.

"Caray debe tener una orden de ejecución, si ya quería pelear con Lucy que ella es más fuerte que yo y mi papá es el campeón de lucha. Matará culo yer yer si no se tiene cuidado. Por cierto que soy Videl. Videl Satanás ". La chica con el pelo negro de punta una gran camiseta blanca sobre una camiseta rosa, violeta tenía pantalones cortos y botas de aspecto extraño.

"Soy el hermano Gohan lucha de Lucy ella era una tontería hacer y le dije que tenía que ser retrasado. Yer suerte ya que no fueron muertos por ella." Gohan medio regaño Nana.

"Y yo soy el hermano menor Goten bueno para cumplir ya." El chico de cabello puntiagudo pequeño dijo Nana. Pero por extraño que Nana se parecía a una versión más pequeña del hombre Goku.

"Estoy Vegeta príncipe de los Saiyajin. Ahora fuera de mi manera de camarón." El hombre de la malla azul lucha, dijo con voz ronca.

"Lo siento Nana pero ese es mi papá para ti soy Trunks." Dijo el chico de cabello lavanda con un traje de entrenamiento de color verde.

"Luchando con Lucy era una cosa muy estúpida para hacer aún tengo problemas contra su yer suerte ella no vaporizar usted. Estoy android 18 la bienvenida a la Maple Inn." Dijo el fiero aspecto mujer rubia con el cielo furiosos ojos azules.

Gohan dio un codazo a la chica de pelo roseta había llamado a una hermana durante años y le susurró algo al earhole. Haciendo una mirada a él y gruñendo en silencio habló con Nana. Ella tenía que decir esto a ella.

"Mira Nana Siento lo de antes, pero no voy a entrar y ser experimentado en la instalación (se desvanece un poco), además uh Yo odio las agujas con una pasión que estoy muerta de miedo de ellos por lo que no van camarón. Pero no tenía derecho a una pelea conmigo, como todo teniendo en cuenta que mi nivel de energía es más de 1 millón. Pero por lo menos aquí, déjame mostrarte todo ". Lucy media replicó apagado mientras que incitar una risa de Yuka.

"Yer miedo a las agujas eso es muy gracioso!" ¡La estudiante morena dijo riendo histéricamente.

"Cállate Yuka y cerró yer trampa todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo." Videl respondió a bofetadas la parte trasera de la cabeza de Yuka incitar a la muerte de ella, aunque Gohan / Goten más los otros Guerreros Z hicieron otra vuelta a su toma de la joven temblar un poco. Incluso Kanae dio su primo ignorante una mirada que quería decir "ya basta, cierra el pico y lo cerró bien".

Pronto, el grupo hizo su camino de regreso a la posada sólo para escuchar algunos gritos femeninos procedentes de la construcción. Un polvo tetona azul mujer alta, delgada, pelo salió por la puerta vestida con un largo vestido rojo y tacones azules. Pendientes de oro aro adornaban sus orejas y miró enojado y Mayu se asomaban por detrás de ella.

"Um Bulma?" Yamcha tartamudeó un poco seguros de que en realidad es ver a su antiguo amor. Pero Vegeta estaba aún más sorprendido de verla aquí.

-Inn

Los dos Guerreros Z casados eran de nuevo en una acalorada discusión, como de costumbre. Pero esta vez se trataba de cómo la mujer llegó aquí en el primer lugar. Vegeta no estaba contento por no decir más.

"Bulma esperó una mujer minuto espere un minuto ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Estás siendo un tonto volver a City West." Vegeta medio ladraba a su polvo de color azul mujer de pelo que voló apagado como solía hacer cuando se preguntaba cómo diablos su esposa llegó aquí en el primer lugar.

"Magia, por supuesto, de Baba ¿Cómo crees? Alguien de aquí tiene que mantener un ojo en mi pequeño ya que todo lo que hacemos es entrenar todo el día." Bulma media vuelta ladró el hombre de pelo negro de punta. Huelga decir que los dos se enzarzaron en una discusión cara a cara, como solían hacer, mientras saltaban chispas entre sus ojos.

"Yer Bulma una mujer terca! ¿Por qué demonios me caso contigo?" Vegeta gruñó ante su obstinada rojo que llevaba vestido de mujer.

"Yer un hombre terco Vegeta! Me pregunto lo mismo maldito Nunca tome los troncos fuera para cualquier cosa y siempre me obligues a hacer ropa sudada!" Bulma gruñó. Huelga decir que la lucha de la pareja hizo Mayu, Yuka y Kanae nervioso. La joven hizo una mirada a los dos que acaba de colgar la cabeza y los sacudió en la desesperación.

Esta lucha llamó la atención de Kohta y él se recostó en su silla de jardín preguntándose cómo había empezado todo esta locura. Huelga decir que el chico estaba confundido por la situación que se ha desarrollado ante él.

"¿Qué hice mal? (Mira hacia el cielo) Estoy siendo castigado ¿verdad ¿no?" Kohta dijo sonando deprimido cuales 18 tomaron nota.

"Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso que usted piensa que este loco pero esto es los dos en un buen día por suerte para mi marido que me pongo los pantalones en la familia lo que yo digo se hace." 18 indican que explica su marido y su relación con el joven colegial.

Kohta tenía ni idea de lo que estaba él metiendo y ahora la niña con cuernos Nana se añadió a la mezcla su vida estaba loco era simplemente tuercas se preguntaba él no consiguió un calambre cerebral permanente de la locura de todo.

"Y esto iba a ser un año supuestamente tranquila en la universidad." Kohta masculló entre dientes.

-Ser continuado-

Bueno, ¿cómo fue la pelea eh? ¿Bueno? Sí, lo fue de un solo lado, pero ese es el punto / potencia de un Saiyan y Diclonius híbrido si los dos fueron criados juntos este podría ser el resultado siempre y cuando se levantaron por un amable y amorosa familia (los hijos, por ejemplo). Lucy no mata a Nana simplemente porque sería un desperdicio de energía algo que no se puede perder en este mundo.

Sin embargo antes de la guerra se inicia me gustan las dos personas, pero quiero tu entrada para futura referencia. Además los fans de Nana esperan que ella recibe mucho más fuerte (la forma en que la gente es un secreto ;) por fin cerca de la historia y esperar una venganza dulce para venir a pasar a alguien en el capítulo 6. ¿Quién vengarse de quien? Pues sigue leyendo y descubre, pero estar seguro de todo lo que va a encantar. Fusion también se convertirá en un punto focal aquí. De todas formas esto ha sido escritor RTUP (el escritor cruzado) firmando para la noche. En cuanto al padre de Lucy real y madre según LSSJ2 en el Manga (versión cómica negro / blanco) La madre de Lucy es una Diclonius para que su padre sea un pacifista Saiyan (¡oh!), Pero voy a mantener su nombre en secreto por ahora. Así que estad atentos para gente capítulo 6 de "Ascensión Súper cuernos" titulado "La venganza inocente". Ahora un regalo para el comentario de mi fiel lector de los personajes!

Lucy: Finalmente llegué a hacer un poco de culo paliza me encanta.

Vegeta: Hablas como un verdadero Saiyan Lucy todavía hay algunos capítulos que vienen así RTUP escritor sin revelar demasiados elementos de la trama ¿Qué pasará después?

RTU: Bueno Vegeta Nana irá todo tipo duro en unos pocos capítulos más adelante.

Nana: ¿Qué es un tipo duro?

18: Un rudo es alguien que es una potencia total un luchador imparable. O según el Badass wiktionary Una persona cuyas actitudes extremas y comportamiento son admirables.

Mayu: Nada dolorosa en el almacén para Nana está allí?

RTU: Nunca teméis mi querida cierto "problema" de yers serán atendidos en breve.

Lucy: ¿Quién es culo puedo llegar a matar?

RTU: Usted se dará cuenta y te encantará hacerlo.

Lucy: Suena bastante bueno para mí.

RTU: gente Anyways es el momento de decir adiós. Diga buenas noches amigos.

Todos: Diga buenas noches amigos.

Hasta entonces cuidar noche adiós y buena esto ha sido escritor RTUP (El Crossover escritor ;) BAJAS Y voy a la cama.

Súper Ascensión Horned 6

DBZ Configuración (Android-Buu Saga) / Elvin Lied antes de los acontecimientos del episodio 4 y el episodio 5 en adelante. Puntuación de Story es T para Adolescentes de moderada a intensa violencia de acción escrito, lenguaje vulgar (Lucy tiene una boca sucia desagradable (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard entre otras cosas divertidas ;), crudo / grosero / humor sexual, y los elementos temáticos (te darás cuenta). primera y la gente más destacados Nunca he escrito una paliza esta intensa y brutal antes, así que francamente me estoy asustando a mí mismo aquí, pero creo que te va a gustar.

Capítulo 6 Innocent Revenge

-Inn 22:34

Lucy se había cansado y decidió que ya no había nada en el tubo que iría a dormir, pero ella no tenía ganas de caminar penosamente por las escaleras que se rompió culo cansado. Su constante lucha había cansado a salir un poco. Así que había estrello en el sofá que estaba en un corte rosa de camiseta y pantalones cortos blancos la PJ. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido poco Mayu apareció en la puerta con algo en su mente algo serio a juzgar por su expresión facial oprimidos.

"Mayu ¿Ocurre algo? Esa mirada algo te molesta te puedo decir mira nena, si hay algo que wannna me hablas voy a escuchar de todos modos la noche Mayu." Lucy le dijo a la chica que subió a la cama, mientras que la roseta Bostezó y pronto empezó a roncar.

-Más tarde 02:16 AM

El tranquilo aire de la noche de la posada fue pinchado por algunos grandes ronquidos procedentes de Lucy a sí misma. Ella rodó en 1 lado y fue perturbado por algo rápido y rápido en sus costillas. * Cuando un codazo ** empuje * obtuvo su media hasta.

"Humn no ahora Goku Quiero conseguir mi sueño de belleza resto se oye yo no quiero tren que soy débil ¿recuerdas? Lucy se fue de boca mientras dormía. * El Poke Poke * ** fui de nuevo." Está bien que estoy haciendo Estoy hasta maldita sea! Caray Mayu su 2:16 de la mañana no puede esperar hasta el 7 de este? (Ve la cara enrojecida miedo) Oh lo siento, siento mucho nena c'mon sentarse y explicar. "Lucy dijo señalando con la Vector asustar inicialmente ella, pero en el fondo sabía Mayu Lucy nunca le haría daño a propósito nunca. Pese a la áspera, ego impulsado, algo arrogante la chica cuernos Lucy interior venció el corazón de una persona llena de compasión. Podría haber matado fácilmente Nana, pero la dejó en vivo en lugar no querer matar delante de sus amigos y familiares.

Mayu se sentó al lado de la chica más alta con una expresión muy oprimidos por escrito sobre su rostro delicado petite. Lucy sabía que debía ser grave que había visto esa mirada en Vegeta una vez cuando la célula mató a Trunks del futuro después de que destruyó a sí misma, y revivió.

"Kid no se reirá le prometí a él y en serio en todo lo que quiero hablar sólo decir que voy a escuchar." Lucy dijo suavemente a la tímida morena que se estremeció un poco, pero por el frío, sino por el nerviosismo.

-Begin Torn de Disturbed

"Uh ok voy a susurrar a venir aquí." Mayu dijo simplemente a la media Diclonius medio Saiyan chica.

Ojos de rubí de Lucy se abrieron por la sorpresa ante lo que la muchacha le dijo. "Él hizo lo que? Hijo de perra. Ella hizo lo que! ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Ahora estoy enojado." Lucy echaba humo en la información Mayu transmitida a su oído.

"No YER pensando en la lucha contra él es usted?" Mayu chilló como un ratón.

"Punk consigue sus jollies de atornillar los niños pequeños te parece a dejar que se salga con la suya Mayu yer muy fuera de contacto. Picks Nadie en mi familia y amigos. ¿Dónde está tu casa a las que voy a masacre de él." Lucy dijo con veneno en la voz de la chica tímida.

"Pero ... pero ... pero que va a ir a por ti. No puedo perderte. No vayas" Mayu dijo rompiendo.

"Mayu cómo se olvida tan fácilmente que no es jugar con un poco de sexto grado que está jugando conmigo le voy a mostrar que no se meta con la gente pequeña. Ven aquí vengo aquí me siento grité algo que no hiciste chico malo cualquier cosa que usted no debe sentirse avergonzado. " Lucy se abrazó a la chica mientras ella sollozó como Lucy la abrazó hasta que se calmó. "No, no, eso es todo eso es dejar que se fuera y lo deja todo lo que no puede lastimarte ahora se sienten mejor ahora nena?" Lucy se inclinó hasta el nivel de la niña y se limpió una lágrima de su ojo utilizando un vector de movimiento suave. "¿Quieres que le patee el culo?" (No se esta escena conmovedora gente?)

"Patear el culo no golpear a su culo Lucy golpearon negro y azul." Mayu dijo animándose con la idea.

"Buena chica primero que a las 12 del mediodía soy pervertido divertido culo Kickin '." Lucy dijo alegremente. "Mientras tanto llegar a dormir y tener Nana cerca de ti. Ella te gusta ¿verdad?" Lucy dijo alzando la ceja un poco haciendo que la chica más joven nervioso.

"¿Eh ¿qué estás diciendo?" Mayu preguntó muy nervioso. ¿Le Lucy y sus amigos separar los dos, ya que dormían tan juntos (y abrazados un poco) Nana había convertido en su mejor amigo y Mayu no dejaría a la niña con cuernos más joven en la calle o enviarla de vuelta a donde ella era. Ella vio las heridas en sus extremidades y la espalda como prueba de ello. "No voy a dejar a Nana nunca!"

"Hey chico sencillo que ni siquiera estaba en mi mente en el momento en que" hacer algo "con ella bajar la voz que tengo buen oído, además de Nana apenas conoce el mundo exterior puede ser cruel. Usted va a ser su profesor para que . ¿Puedes hacer eso? " Lucy dijo con firmeza.

"Uh um ok yo haré que se merece mucho de nosotros." La chica confesó espalda.

"Ese es mi soldado estás actuando tanto a Goten en estos momentos. Ahora vayamos a la cama Estoy caca de luchar todo el día." La roseta taller respondió y envió el 6 º grado de nuevo a la cama.

-Next day - 12:00 del mediodía

Completamente despierta y vestida con un vestido negro largo (ir de rodillas) con una rosa debajo Camisetas y pantalones vaqueros azules con varios parches que fueron desgastados y algunas con agujeros. Zapatillas de deporte negras estaban en sus pies como un toque final. Lucy se levantó y se alimenta a sí misma recibiendo miradas de sus compañeros y compañeros de lucha Z.

"Sis a donde vas?" Gohan preguntó con curiosidad de por qué la niña estaba encendiendo justo fuera.

"Por un rato no sigo Tengo claro mi cabeza un poco más tarde." Lucy luego disparó por 217 Sakura Street y una cuenta pendiente con un par de pendejos miserables.

-217 Sakura calle

Lucy voló sobre las calles de Yokohama y ella estaba enojado que no podía creer que la madre de una persona abandonar su propio hijo como la madre y el padre de Lucy, si alguna vez los encontró les mostraría una cosa o dos o tal cosa o tres. Además, lo que la chica dijo la heló hasta los huesos. Quién abusaría un niño como éste debió haber hecho sentir como un pez gordo o algo le mostraría que es un pez gordo a través de sus cuatro puños. Mirando hacia abajo en la calle vio la casa que ella quería ir a la 217 calle Sakura.

Flotando en el suelo llamó a la puerta y se encontró con una mujer más alta que parece una Mayu mayor. Debe ser su pobre excusa para una madre.

"Sí señorita, ¿qué quieres?" La señora le preguntó y respondió Luce nuevo ser agradable.

"Disculpe señora Estoy aquí por alguna mente comercial si entro hmm?" Lucy dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro joven y pálido. La mujer vio chica tenía el pelo de color rosa brillante y los ojos rojos (además de tener un semental nariz y la perforación de la ceja) y se vistió con un vestido negro largo (ir de rodillas) con una rosa debajo Camisetas y pantalones de mezclilla c / varios parches que fueron desgastado y algunos con agujeros. Zapatillas de deporte negras estaban en sus pies como un toque final. Cuernos impares se establecieron en la cabeza.

Lucy se sentó en la mesa de una puesta en sus dos pies sobre la mesa sneakered incitar una denuncia de la mujer. "Hey qué tu madre te levante en un granero? Pies de la mesa jovencita!" La mujer gritó a Lucy conseguir una mirada de sus ojos rojos furiosos hacen temblar un poco.

"Hey bajar mi espalda yer perra no es mi madre de mi madre es una persona compasiva tipo a diferencia de ti." La niña respondió de nuevo con un tono atrevido.

"Stan obtener yer culo de aquí ahora mismo!" La señora enojada llamó revelando sólo el listillo que quería ver caminando por la puerta. En realidad no parecía tan duro que puede haber trabajado un poco, pero él era un hombre débil. Vestido con una camisa de color azul y pantalones caqui, miró al visitante más de un bit.

"Oh, hablando del diablo sólo el imbécil que quería ver." Lucy dijo cepillar un mechón de pelo color de rosa de la cara con un poco de alegría en su voz.

"Niño, ¿qué es todo esto hmm? Exijo saber!" La madre le preguntó con furia.

"¿Qué es todo esto así que debo decir ahora. Se trataba de un pequeño amigo mío que tiene el pelo corto morena, profundos ojos azules conmovedores, cifra muy pequeña, y ella es wee alto (medidas a su busto). Ella tiene un problema con usted dos que ves. Estoy aquí para solucionarlo ". Lucy dijo que sopla en las uñas.

La mujer supo de inmediato que este punk estaba hablando de que era demasiado irreal, sin embargo. "Veo a esa chica te ha informado de que la mierda loco también! Yer Niño idiota para creer eso." La mujer dijo que ser estirado a Lucy.

"Ooh, ooh gran error ya perra gran error. Un error que no me de un número de dos idiota llamando yer propia carne y sangre mentiroso, y el número tres dejando que esa pobre excusa de la suciedad-ball insultarme llamar. Si hay una cosa No pongo con sus pervertidos que abusan de sus jollies. Había tratado de ser civil, con ustedes, pendejos, pero parece que tengo que conseguir físico con los dos de usted y enseñarle algunos modales! " Lucy dijo levantándose de la silla y patadas a la pared conseguir miradas cansadas de los dos.

"Pon esa silla! En cuanto a mí mi única queja es que estoy celoso de la pequeña estudiante de 6to grado." Su madre respondió ser un mocoso al respecto. Este pequeño conjunto de palabras que tiene a la chica enojada a su fusible había nadie iluminado que effed con ella ahora sería un dead-man/woman caminar con la niña cuernos va como una enorme bomba mofo.

"Exactamente ahora te sientas yerself abajo niña y ahora, o mejor aún a salir de esta casa. Una última cosa que no me insultas o vas a sufrir por ello." El marido dijo con un tono molesto.

"¡Hijo de puta. (Se estirada con los dos da mirada de muerte) Oh estoy un gorjeo oh y culo no hablo a mí como si fuera un hijo de 6 años. Soy un luchador orgulloso Saiyajin voy arrancar yer culo todo el camino a la luna ". Lucy respondió devolvió la sonrisa de alegría.

"¡Pequeño Voy ya aplastar como un insecto!" El marido le gritó mientras saltaba sobre ella y lanzó un golpe sólo para que algo sea inesperado

-Begin Waking the Demon de Bullet for my Valentine

"Por lo atacas me Jerkwad bueno no es divertido lo contrario (coge el golpe sin esfuerzo) hombres Pity obtener más y más débil cada día mi hermano es más fuerte de lo que él es menor de 10. Hola estoy llamada Lucy Hijo y siento como patear culo yer durante todo el día de hoy ( lo que es esto?) ". La chica llamada Lucy puso su boca en una mueca algo amenazante que infundió temor en el hombre.

"HEYAHHHHHHHH!" La madre de Mayu y su marido vieron con horror las cerraduras de rosa de la muchacha hicieron saltar como un viento y los ojos de la chica cambió de rojo a azul cian sangre (y fueron realmente asustado) y su piso subieron el pelo de color cambiado de punta rubio amarillo, mientras que el extremo de su longitud media melena rosada ahora era rubio de punta dentada, tenía tres picos de pelo sobre su rayita "viejo" con una curva hacia arriba. Poco hubo terminado de encender y ponchó plantean un combate y agrietamiento nudillos.

"Así que el punk que seleccione en poco Mayu te follo hasta ahora c'mon ya pedazo de basura. Llévame ahora coño de un cobarde." Lucy dijo con un aura de color amarillo dorado saliendo de su cuerpo (maldito Lucy está enojado ahora odian a ser ese chico ;).

Lucy disparó en el burro y embistió a la derecha en la pared del fondo de la cocina a través de la pared y en el centro de entretenimiento (TV, reproductor de DVD, equipo de música) de disco.

"¿Crees que yer un hombre grande meterse con un niño pequeño ¿no te voy a llenar con lo que el dolor que va a estar rogando por mi misericordia, pero entonces no se garantiza que, aunque ya estoy tan enojado!" La chica entonces golpea chicos gut ocho veces.

"LO QUE SEA MÁS QUE HUH?" La chica SS entonces agarra la cabeza asnos y le golpea con fuerza en las grietas de la pared enviando rasgan a través de techos / pisos de la casa. Lucy oro amarillo aura resplandecía como su rabia aumentó ella sólo nunca había estado tan furioso una vez en su vida, y juró no volver a hacerlo de nuevo, pero ese comentario acerca de ser celoso dejó caer una bomba dentro de su mente. "YA GET YER jollies DE COSECHA EN ALGUNAS NIÑO! HACER YA SIENTO COMO UN PEZ GORDO HUH? Usted me enferma mocoso!" Lucy tiró el tipo como un muñeco de trapo en el suelo con una mirada malvada en sus ojos verde azulado El hombre miró hacia ellos y se estremeció como si algo malo emanaba de la chica. Este era niña estaba enojado y parecía fácil el poder a sí misma como una máquina de guerra robot. Con otra oleada de poder que la rubia envió enormes fisuras que rasgan a través del suelo de la casa y hasta en el techo. Esta casa se encuentra ahora en forma patética como las paredes estaban agrietadas, la TV y reproductor de DVD y equipo de música se rompieron y se rompen. Los fragmentos de vidrio del centro yacían esparcidos por todas partes.

Obtener más enojado de lo que el niño de 12 años que ella fue tras él otra vez mientras ella se burló de él. "¿Cuál es el problema no se puede golpear a una chica Wittle que es mayor que un sexto grado, hmm? Voy a aplastar como el pequeño gusano de propagación del cáncer que usted es su golpe hacia abajo va a ser muy dolorosa sólo para advertirle bub". Lucy fue inmediatamente SS2 conseguir más poder para aplastar a este imbécil como una cucaracha inútil que era.

"Ruega por ella! Pida él BEG PORQUE USTED SHITWAD SIN VALOR! Pida él!" Lucy gritó ella básicamente pisoteó el cuerpo del tirón una y otra vez. Lucy estaba absolutamente furioso su rabia se disparó después de lo que dijo Mayu a la chica roseta. Cansado de pisar fuerte que arrancó el tirón y lo arrojó contra la pared y procedió a vencer esencialmente la mierda viva fuera de él. Los golpes resultantes enviados grietas rasgan a través de la pared y el piso. Sus golpes se movían tan rápido que eran invisibles y cansado de que ella dio un cabezazo al imbécil continuamente.

"Stop ... detenerlo ... parar." El pinchazo le rogó a su atacante para detener esto. Tenía el labio ensangrentado y roto, su cuerpo no pudo más sólo a la chica le dio una mirada de ojos estrechos con sus ojos verde azulado llenas de furia mientras su aura resplandecía. Esta chica estaba enojado y lo sabía más que ella fue secuestrada en algo más poderoso que un poder desconocido adrenalina corría por la rubia un poco de rabia. Lucy lo miró con sus orbes del trullo y mentalmente sonrió esto era divertido un pervertido rogando por su vida Lucy no había terminado todavía necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

"NO WAY! VOY A aplastarte YA JACKASS PERVERTED! (Hombre intenta levantarse, pero se pisoteó hacia abajo)" USTED RECIBE PUNK de una puta vez! Te levantas cuando digo SE PUEDE! Lucy lo golpeó de nuevo con fuerza agrietamiento del suelo.

¿Cómo se siente idiota eh sentirse bien ¿eh? No jodas con poco pervertido chicas! O voy a volver y no va a ser bonito se oye! "Lucy volvió a gritar mientras la madre de Mayu vio con horror como su hombre fue golpeado por los puños de la chica rubia." Yer inútil basura adiós ahora se pudre en silencio en la cuneta en la que pertenecen. "Lucy gruñó a la pila de basura batido y lo lanzó contra la pared salón donde trató de mover su brazo, pero se derrumbó y se desmayó." basura sin valor no oh bien un problema. "Lucy dijo secándose las manos.

En este punto la mujer había visto lo suficiente de esta brutalidad y fue echando humo a la chica freak. Esta niña monstruosa de un punk no sólo había demolido la casa golpearon a su esposo y tuvo el descaro de llamar al hombre un montón de basura.

"¿Qué has hecho, tú golpeaste a mi marido ¿Cómo se atreve usted monstruo usted es yer fallo estúpido mutante! Usted causó todo esto!" La mujer le escupió sólo para ser lanzado contra la puerta de la nevera duro. La madre de Mayu miró a los ojos verde azulado de la rubia que estaban llenos de rabia y odio, y pronto se convirtió en miedo. La mujer sabía que si esta chica podría casi a golpes a un hombre de plena madurez entonces ella sería una presa fácil.

"Os hice dejar que suceda lo que su fallo perra yer! ¿Quieres paliza te voy a romper todas las articulaciones en esa patética excusa de llamar a un cuerpo de la mujer!" Lucy dejó caer la mujer en el suelo. "Yo iba a hacer algo antes de salir de aquí, pero fue todo hmmm?" Lucy dijo pensativamente mientras la madre de Mayu ella se puso de pie mirando con horror lo que la amiga de su hija había hecho a la casa. "Oh, ahora me acuerdo."

Lucy lanzó un puñetazo al brazo izquierdo de la mamá de Mayu y con un golpe poderoso algo se rompió en su interior. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ella gritó de dolor.

"Oh, sí me olvidé de romper el brazo yer mi error lo siento." Lucy media se disculpó con la peor madre del mundo.

Lucy tuvo unas últimas miradas en las casas naufragó interior que no era bonita, pero el pato fue devuelto con creces y la escoria-bolas pagó por ella. Ella apagó y volvió a su normal del pelo de color rosa y los ojos rojos.

"Si ustedes dos nunca te acerques a esa chica de nuevo juro (gritos) Me voy a matar! ¿Me oyes? No me hagas caso voy a abrir la puerta a mí mismo ya yer tanto indispuesto." Lucy dijo secamente a los dos y le tocó la puerta de las bisagras enviar volando al otro lado de la calle.

Volando sobre la calle eran hermanos adoptivos de la niña: El viejo y el joven Gohan Goten. Los dos vieron la explosión y sabía que era su hermana en un berrinche potencia. Los dos aterrizaron al ver una puerta situada en la carretera opuesto. Gohan dio un rápido vistazo a la casa en ruinas desde el nivel de la calle era en pocas palabras "sencillamente demolidas". Gohan miró a su joven hermana que su madre y su padre tomaron en con la pregunta, pero la mirada que le dirigió hizo temblar un poco.

"Lo qué estás aquí para hmm? Venir en pos de mí bro ¿eh?" Dijo con un tono enojado en su voz. "Yo estaba cuidando a un recado para un amigo como un pervertido, que consigue sus jollies se aprovechen de los niños pequeños, por ejemplo."

"Pero ... pero, pero Lucy no puedes ir por ahí pateando cada pervertido se enteró de su sis ilegal". Gohan razonar con ella, pero ella no se lo creía del todo Lucy seguía loco.

"Así que es lo que sacó no voy a aguantar no mientras yo esté por aquí Gohan." Lucy siseó a conocerlo un discurso que viene así que ella le espetó en un arrebato de emoción. "Sólo golpear el culo pervertida (ve la mirada) Conozco esa mirada idiota testarudo ¿cómo fue que ya como que si algunos de punk hizo algo a Videl, a la mamá, o 18 o con Bulma o Goten, ¿qué pasa con poca Marron eh ¿Qué, pues estarías enojado admitirlo! Pensaste en eso ¿eh? " Lucy le escupió con rabia.

"Luce que no es lo que estoy diciendo lo que estoy diciendo ..." Gohan trató de decirle.

"Sólo cierra para arriba no estoy escuchando en este momento estoy tan regiamente cabreado ahora mismo!" La roseta gruñó al chico más alto. La muchacha de pelo roseta dio un grito. HAHHHH! Luego voló de regreso a la posada.

"Maldita sea ¿por qué es que ese psicópata?" Gohan exclamó mientras maldecía y Goten se dio cuenta de ello.

"Yo digo que papá te juraste que lo estoy diciendo ahora." Goten dijo chismorrear sobre él y encendido volando de regreso a la posada.

Gohan simplemente encendido y siguió a los dos en el pensamiento sobre algo Lucy estaba molesto por años este incidente le preocupaba. Tenía que encontrar detalles, detalles y más detalles, pero más que probable que no le gustaría lo que iba a encontrar.

-Ser continuado

Bueno amigos espero que hayan disfrutado porque yo traeré pesadillas de esto. De todas formas esto era el capítulo 6 de la Ascensión Súper cuernos. Sí, sé que Buu y Babidi están ahí listos para levantar el infierno profano en una región desprevenido Yokohama le toca a los combatientes de Z para evitar Buu off. También peleas de flashback se mostrarán por qué Lucy le gusta pelear tanto (Lucy VS 18/Piccolo). Además, como he dicho esperar Nana para convertirse en todo tipo duro después, pero hasta entonces ta. Y sí, la gente habrá una lucha sin cuartel entre Nana y Lucy sólo para ver lo poderosos que han conseguido (y para su propia diversión).

PS - Yo no he visto realmente E Lied episodio 5, donde se revela el pasado de la chica, pero he oído que sólo en una sala de chat no el espectáculo actual, pero aún estaba enfermo por lo que he leído lo que esta es una venganza por él a través de un temperamento caliente Saiyan Diclonius híbrido.

PPS - Por favor, por favor, la gente sin detalles, no quiero cualquier cosa de ese tipo en mi cabeza por favor, por el amor de todas las cosas buenas y santas me sentí mal simplemente leerlo así que por favor por favor por mi salud mental.

Súper Ascensión cuernos 7

DBZ Configuración (Android-Buu Saga) / Elvin Lied antes de los acontecimientos del episodio 4 y el episodio 5 en adelante. Puntuación de Story es T para Adolescentes de moderada a intensa violencia de acción escrito, lenguaje vulgar (Lucy tiene una boca sucia desagradable (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard entre otras cosas divertidas ;), y el crudo / grosero / humor sexual. Bando finalmente entra en el redil historia. Probablemente te estés preguntando cómo Lucy puede ser incluso más de un tipo duro ya que ella ya es un pozo aquí es la respuesta a que este capítulo se ha reforzado la lucha contra el interior de disfrutar de un 18 y 18 de conseguir poseído ;).

Proof-capítulo 7 del Bando

Era la hora del almuerzo alrededor de sábado en el hotel y todo el grupo estaba comiendo espaguetis y albóndigas. El grupo formado por Kohta, su hermana y su Kanae Yuka primo y el joven Mayu plus compañeros Diclonius Nana estaban en estado de shock por la cantidad de comida que el Z Fighters Saiyajin podía comer que incluía Goku y sus dos hijos, Gohan y Goten más adoptiva hija Lucy, Vegeta , y sus troncos hijo. Se volvió hacia los troncos de la madre y el pelo azul Bulma Briefs esposa de Vegeta. "Bulma ¿estás seguro de que no tienen una tenia en su interior?"

"Hacer que toda una tripa llena de bro de la tenia." Añadió Kanae.

"Oh, no te preocupes, es sólo una cosa Saiyan luchan por lo mucho que necesitan enormes cantidades de calorías para mantener su funcionamiento." La mujer de pelo verde azulado explicó. "Además realidad degustación de comida es la mejor parte de la experiencia de comer me equivoco Kohty-boy?" Bulma le guiñó el ojo al chico universitario que fue remolacha roja en rubor.

Lucy echó un vistazo a los agotados y se abalanzó sobre ella, como león a su presa. Ella juguetonamente se burló de él. "Bulma cuidadosa que ha ruborizado tanto es mejor dejar de lo contrario hará que los tomates celos me mato! AHAHAHAHAH! Kohta me estoy divirtiendo con el ya que es un niño broma reír para arriba bien ser de esa manera, entonces." Lucy se fue a tomar una albóndiga sólo para Gohan para arrebatar antes de su envío a la chica en un berrinche. "Vi que albóndiga primero Gohan dame que dame ahora!"

Lucy se abalanzó sobre la punta medio pelo Saiyan chico negro y los dos lucharon por la pequeña bola de carne. Los dos canalones hizo una bola en el suelo mientras que el grupo acaba de ver

"Mi albóndiga su mina dame que Gohan! Usted tenía tres, así que es justo que me da tres también dar a mí!" Lucy gimió mientras luchaba por conseguir la bola de la proteína de la mano de su hermano.

"Sin su mina Lucy dámelo ya no puede tenerlo!" Gohan de nuevo le ladró.

Los dos continuaron luchando hasta que el niño perdió su dominio sobre el taco de carne y fue lanzado al aire. Gohan se lanzó al suelo para atrapar sólo por su media hermana Diclonius arrebatar con su largo brazo de vector transparente. Gohan aterrizó en el sofá cerca y en su aterrizaje hizo caer. Él disparó sólo para ver a Lucy sostener el bocado como una pepita de oro. Se metió la carne en su boca y saboreó el sabor de la misma. "Mi albóndiga Gohan." Ella dijo de nuevo a él es tímido y Gohan sólo pronunció la frase "hijo de una bruja quejándose de una hermana".

"Gohan Lucy vuelve a la comida o que va a hacer frío Vamos ustedes dos aquí bien comer lo que necesita esas calorías como dijo Bulma." Goku dijo que llamar a los dos de vuelta a la mesa para comer. "Además de Gohan, ya no estás en la escuela en este momento ya que su madre no está a su alrededor, Lucy y Goten deben entrenar por unas horas que va a ser bueno para ti. Además es necesario aumentar los niveles de energía en caso muestra Buu arriba ".

"Goody Goody gumdrops llego a pelear llego a pelear tengo que luchar consigo a luchar mis hermanos me toca pelear mis hermanos me pongo a pelear mis hermanos! Hahahahah!" Lucy dijo actuar como niña mimada escuela y comenzó haciendo cabriolas alrededor de la habitación.

"Kakarotto se puede controlar que la hija malcriada de los suyos que está haciendo un culo idiota de sí misma." Vegeta soltó a Goku sólo se golpeó al revés la parte posterior de su cabeza de pelo negro de punta por Bulma. "¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea mujer ¿Por qué hiciste eso para!"

"Vegeta encerrado en este momento o no hay tiempo habitación en un mes lo digo en serio." La crema de mujer de pelo azul amenazó a su marido que masculló algo que no podía realmente ser escuchado por cualquier persona. Nana, Kanae, y poco a Mayu pensaron que era divertido para ver el gran mal Vegeta conseguir "dijo."

-Begin Crownless por Nightwish

-Soon

Pronto el grupo había terminado su almuerzo y varios de los Fighters Z salió a entrenar con los jóvenes Goten y Trunks va en ello mientras Vegeta luchó con Goku y Videl intentó sus cosas con Tien y Yamcha y finalmente Lucy se batió en duelo a lo largo de Gohan, 18 y el Piccolo de piel verde. El grupo llevaba el uniforme de combate tradicionales, mientras que Lucy llevaba pantalones de color canela ejército combate con mucho dinero a lo largo de los muslos (con grandes lágrimas en las rodillas), zapatos para caminar gruesas, una chaqueta de mezclilla negro (descomprimido para mostrar su pecho), y una rosa bajo camiseta (yendo un poco más allá de sus costillas inferiores). Los grupos comenzaron sus luchas con Bulma, Mayu, Yuka, Nana, Kohta y Kanae viendo los guerreros van en ella con los demás. Como pensaba antes de que las peleas eran como algunos dioses lucha o algún superhéroe VS un supervillano.

-Mientras tanto en el bosque

Mientras tanto, en el bosque una milla de las colinas que rodean el Inn en la profundidad del bosque se sentó un hombre que posee binoculares, equipo de espionaje básica, y una pequeña tienda. Este hombre era de unos 30 años que llevaba una chaqueta gris con un tanque debajo con pantalones de combate, además de botas. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por cortinas negras gruesas. Usando binoculares que estaba espiando a la posada por razones desconocidas hasta que habló acerca de que. "Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí tratando de encontrar ese" evolucionó "rubia Diclonius Kurama llamó Lucy que los chicos un arrogante idiota. Sólo uno de estos días voy a rezagarse ese imbécil y luego lo entrañas como los peces. ¿Eh ¿Qué es esto ocurre ahora? "

El hombre vio a varias personas luchando y entrenando con los demás en su mayoría vestidos con trajes de combate llamado Gi de la primera serie de niños que parecían los 7 años y 8. El hijo mayor tenía lavanda bowl pelo estilo y el bebé ojos azules mientras llevaba un uniforme azul de entrenamiento verde con cinturón atado naranja. El otro chico había pelo de punta negro tenía un chaleco naranja con naranjas pantalones Gi, una azul marino camisa de manga larga bajo el chaleco y pantalones de color naranja Gi. Los dos intercambiaron fuertes golpes contundentes que resonaban con estruendo.

Un hombre de aspecto joven con el pelo negro de punta más de una naranja Gi similares pero con un negro bajo el chaleco mientras luchaba con él era un hombre de aspecto muy extraño, que tenía tres ojos extrañamente la tercera fue en la frente. En cuanto a su atuendo que llevaba un chaleco de entrenamiento blanco simple con un símbolo del kanji para el rey en la parte posterior en letras de oro. Sus pantalones eran Gi estilo sencillo y verde en color. Los dos estaban luchando con una chica pelo negro azabache que llevaba un gran camiseta blanca sobre una camiseta rosa, violeta tenía pantalones cortos y botas de aspecto extraño. Era bastante duro y extrañamente cuando los tres hombre de ojos se abalanzó sobre ella saltó en el aire, pero no cayó estaba flotando en el aire.

Mientras tanto, el hombre de espionaje vio a otros dos hombres luchan entre sí. Los hombres tenían tanto el pelo de punta negro que parecía de fuego o llamas. El que un poco más alto también se vistió en japonés tradicionales de lucha Gi con un chaleco naranja con naranjas pantalones Gi, una camisa azul marino bajo el chaleco y pantalones de color naranja Gi. El otro luchador tenía un poco corta lucha leotardo azul profundo (sin mangas) con botas / guantes blancos. Estos dos parecían casi como unos dioses que luchan mientras luchaban y se cernía a unos pocos metros por encima del suelo.

La lucha final consistía en un hombre de aspecto extraño de piel verde con orejas puntiagudas y dos antenas en su frente. Vestía una sencilla buscando indigo lucha Gi y golpes intercambiados con un adolescente no mayor de 16 años. El chico llevaba una versión inversa de color de los otros GI con una versión de color azul marino en el lugar del naranja y pulseras rojas. También la lucha era una mujer alta y rubia que llevaba un chaleco sin mangas negro abierto frente y camisa blanca debajo de ella (las mangas tenían varias líneas / parece en ellos) y llevaba apretado jeans azul oscuro del trullo. Su cabello rubio brillante sacó un pulgar dolorido como lo hicieron sus penetrantes ojos azules. El combate final fue una niña de unos 16 años de edad llevaba pantalones color canela ejército combate con mucho dinero a lo largo de los muslos (con grandes lágrimas en las rodillas), zapatos para caminar gruesas, una chaqueta de mezclilla negro (descomprimido para mostrar su pecho), y un top rosa bajo el tanque (yendo un poco más allá las costillas más bajas), además de la perforación del ombligo de plata brillaban en el aire soleado brillante. El hombre pensó que esto debe ser que "evolucionó" Diclonius chica que Kurama quejaba con él sobre. Este debe ser el que se hace llamar Lucy.

Ver todos los combates eran tres adolescentes de más edad, más una chica la escuela primaria corta edad de 12 años con el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos color avellana-marrón en la que llevaba un sencillo tan t-shirt y pantalones grises, mientras zapatillas blancas adornaban sus pequeños pies delicados. Cerca a su lado a los golpes del hombre era Nana vivo y bien y completamente ileso. Su ropa era diferente también abandonando su vestido gótico negro con un largo vestido de color rosa y mocasines marrones.

El hijo mayor tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, más ojos color zafiro profundo y sus dos compañeras parecía muy similar deben ser familia. La primera chica parecía más viejo y llevaba un suéter largo de gran tamaño marrón con pantalones negros en sus piernas. El segundo tuvo una ligera chaqueta verde sobre su camiseta bronceado más los pantalones vaqueros ajustadas. Al lado del chico era una mujer alta, vestida con un vestido rojo y tenía el pelo azul bebé, así como los ojos azules brillantes.

Las dos chicas volaron el uno al otro a gran velocidad y se estrellaron sus puños creando una poderosa onda de choque que envió al otro culo caza de más de la cabeza. El hombre verde y adolescente luego volar también a gran velocidad a las dos chicas Lucy lanza el disco rubia en el suelo, mientras que para un espectador medio que utilizó algún poder psíquico invisible para atrapar tanto de sus golpes y golpear a los dos guerreros en la tierra dura la creación de pequeños cráteres, pero el hombre sabía lo que era Lucy estaba usando sus armas para luchar contra los vectores, pero curiosamente no matar.

"¡Ay que tuvo que doler." El adolescente comentó sobre el proceso peleas.

La chica rubia luego se recuperó y lanzó un puñetazo a Lucy sólo para coger los dos puños y ahora la lucha se extraña a las dos niñas fueron engullidos por ardiendo auras blancas que crujían con la electricidad, los dos lucharon como las auras brillaban aún más brillante y más grande. Lucy miró a la mujer rubia que le devolvió la mirada con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Lucy luego apretó los dientes y rápido como una bala se estrelló contra la barbilla de la rubia con la fuerza suficiente para romper concreto y embistió el mentón rubias y otra vez y luego cuatro veces más hasta que se soltó de los brazos de la chica de pelo rosa.

La roseta dio un puñetazo a la baja a la cara de blondy y abajo se fue duro también. Lucy se disparó en el aire y luego aceleró de nuevo y dio a la rubia una poderosa pisar en el suelo. Pero Lucy estaba lejos de ser hecho y se apoderó de la pierna izquierda de la mujer y la tiró hacia arriba y en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo y luego tirar lejos y que afectan de una roca de tamaño medio. La rubia se quebró el cuello y respiraba con dificultad de la lucha. Lucy frunció el ceño a la mujer joven cansada.

"18 yer patética me esperaba más de una pelea de usted. ¿Alguien más me quiere probar hoy hmm? Cualquier cosa que carga de los cobardes de mierda!" Lucy gruñó a su compañero de Z Fighters miedo de luchar contra ella. "Piccolo Gohan yer de la misma no puede alguno de ustedes luchadores darme una lucha que vale la pena con algún reto? Debo de estar condenado a sufrir, supongo."

"Luchar? Fight? Siempre intentas masacre nosotros como insectos sis se lucha demasiado áspero Lucy!" Gohan gritó a la chica de pelo rosa que tiene razón en su e hizo una bola con sus manos en puños vectoriales esperando a golpearlo en la mandíbula.

"Oh si bien estos gemelos están a la espera de reunirse cara yer! ¿Eh? (Le silencios) Hey cállate Gohan sentí algo ahora un pequeño nivel de potencia en las colinas no lo sientes?" Lucy replicó de nuevo.

"Espera un minuto de espera espere un minuto me siento algo un nivel débil de tres en el bosque en la ladera." Su hermano le respondió de nuevo después de detectar el nivel de potencia. "Vegeta, papá, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, todo el mundo hay alguien escondido en las colinas de Thar."

El Z combate agrupados juntos de nuevo al escuchar esta información y Vegeta frunció el ceño ante la idea de ser espiado tenía que tener privacidad. "¿Estás bien punky inútil si no yerself no muestre Lo voy a explosión fuera! Voy a contar hasta 10 para que salgas o te vuelo yer culo maldito salir de allí por la fuerza!"

Lucy se acercó a la colina sólo para un hombre de unos 30 años que llevaba una chaqueta gris con un tanque debajo con pantalones de combate, además de botas, con los ojos cubiertos por cortinas negras gruesas para saltar a ella sacando un arma, en este caso una pistola Beretta . El maníaco enloquecido disparó toda su munición en la niña y el grupo de Nana, Mayu, Kanae, Yuka y especialmente Kohta cerró los ojos esperando su muerte prematura.

Los niños esperan Inn Lucy a unos pocos agujeros de bala en su cuerpo y ver su caída sangrado muertos en el suelo manchas de color rojo, pero a su sorpresa y asombro feliz vieron que estaba vivo y bien. El Diclonius Saiyan chica híbrido turbulento tendió la mano cerrada hasta que el pistolero. "Oh, estos son tus balas porque son trapos, francamente, donde se hicieron Loser Ciudad o Cheapville?" La chica mientras sonriendo un poco, entonces se abre la mano dejando caer las balas utilizadas en el suelo para conseguir una mirada de asombro del hombre.

"Eso es imposible, nadie puede atrapar balas con las manos! Y un Diclonius utiliza Vectores no sus manos lo que es usted Lucy?" El hombre parecía asustado y se apartó de la empresa sonriendo chica de pelo rosa.

"No me puedo matar de esa manera idiota vuelve a intentarlo de otra manera antes de devolver el golpe." Lucy se dirigió hacia el hombre con las manos en las caderas sonrientes en placer en asustar al chico cagado. "Boo".

El hombre saltó hacia atrás y tropezó hacia atrás y cayó sobre una roca. Él miró a su atacante que miró w / sus siniestras que buscan sangre los ojos rojos. "Vegeta hacen de este merc hablar ves punky tenemos maneras de hacer ya hablaremos."

El hombre pulir con el pelo negro muy puntiagudo aceleró en el pistolero y lo tiró al suelo mientras se carga hasta una ráfaga de energía de la mano derecha extendida. "Bueno gusano hablar o te vuelo la cabeza y vaporizar su cuerpo! Ahora hablas ¿quién eres?"

"Vegeta esperar lo conozco asesino profesional de su Bando mi papá y cazarrecompensas ¿qué haces aquí entonces?" El joven Nana le preguntó el hombre.

"Kurama me mandó a traer de vuelta, pensó Lucy te mató ella es tan vicioso, dijo." Bando pasó sobre su misión al grupo.

"Bando Lucy no le haría daño a una mosca en una pared que no es un asesino!" El niño en edad universitaria exclamó al Bando.

"Kohta dejarme manejar esto, por favor que alguien ataca a mi familia, entonces es mi problema, entonces ¿por qué Bando espiar a nosotros y ataque Lucy hmm? Debe haber una buena razón para ello." -Preguntó el hombre de pelo negro de punta en el Gi naranja.

"Y usted es quien?" Bando preguntó el hombre con el uniforme naranja combates.

"Yo soy Hijo Goku estos son mis tres hijos Gohan mi mayor Lucy la hija del medio adoptivo y jóvenes Goten mi hijo menor. Hace unos años Gohan viajó a este mundo a encontrar a su ayuda contra los nuevos enemigos próximos. Ella es el mejor guerrero que h visto en años ".

"Entonces por qué estabas golpeando uno al otro, entonces?" Bando ladró a Goku.

"Se llama combate que la pila de estupideces, ¿qué crees que es eh yo jugando guiños tiddly ¿eh?" El adolescente de pelo rosa espetó el hombre. "Hijo de puta hijo de puta ese bastardo Kurama me voy a matar antes de ir al extranjero después de Babidi gremlin!" Lucy gritó como un aura de poder rápidamente ardió alrededor de su cuerpo asustar al hombre un poco.

"Mira que soy poco Bando Vegeta príncipe de todos los Saiyans este es mi hijo y su esposa Trunks y Bulma Briefs." Vegeta hizo un gesto al chico de cabello lavanda y la mujer de cabello cian en el vestido rojo.

El niño llamado Gohan en el Gi azul tomó la palabra al lado del hombre. "Estos son nuestros amigos Tien Shinhan y Yamcha. Son viejos amigos de mi padre, más Android 18 el caza alienígena llamado Piccolo. Es la forma planeta Namek. La chica de pelo negro es Videl mi novia de la escuela secundaria."

"Y estas personas son los dueños de la posada Kohta, su hermana Kanae, y su primo Yuka gritón. La niña es Mayu la llevamos después de ciertos acontecimientos ocurrieron y sabes Nana por supuesto. Estamos llamados los Guerreros Z Bub ". Lucy continuó con las presentaciones del hombre.

Mirando por encima del grupo seguro si debía creer la historia que le contaron. "Barato Goku Hablemos bien entonces yo quiero una prueba de ello" Z Fighter "cosas que hablar de". El mercenario respondió de nuevo al hombre Saiyan.

"Bueno, Bando no podemos hacerlo aquí, sin embargo voy a utilizar Transmisión inmediata para llevarnos a algún lugar remoto y deshabitado, como las islas del sur del archipiélago de Japón." Goku explicó e hizo un gesto para que todo el grupo se reúnen en un grupo grande. El Saiyajin luego puso dos dedos en su mano derecha a la frente y se concentró. "Ahora aquí vamos"

En un instante todo el grupo desapareció en lo que parecía ser la nada el grupo se ven transportados a un área remota para luchar pulg

-Desolada isla meridional

Una vez que el grupo había llegado a la isla desierta del grupo de la posada miró a su alrededor. Kohta silbó a los altos afloramientos rocosos de las islas. "Whooo esta isla es un poco espinoso gente eh?"

"Debe ser una antigua isla volcánica extinta en el olvido por el vulcanismo. La isla debe ser de varios millones de años." Yuka dijo mirando a su alrededor de una pequeña colina cubierta de hierba.

"Muchacho esta isla es viejo escalofriante futuro tengo que conseguir un poco de roca de lava para mostrar mi clase en la ciencia." La joven Mayu dijo mirando a su alrededor en la roca basáltica alrededor de sus pies, lo que fue parcialmente cubierto por diversos tipos de vida vegetal.

Nana dio Mayu una confusa mirada burlona. "¿Qué clase de ciencias Mayu?"

"Te lo explicaré más tarde Nana cuando volvamos de este espectáculo." Kanae explicó muy aburrido a la chica de pelo rosa corto.

"Siéntate a todos hacer yerselves cómoda estancia un poco 18, Piccolo y yo tener una pelea para mostrar a la schmoe que no creen." Lucy dijo estirando sus articulaciones un poco y doblar un poco. "Todos ustedes deben estar a salvo en esta colina c'mon que dos Wussies vayamos de fiesta." Posteriormente, el grupo se sentó a sí mismos hacia abajo con la excepción de Vegeta, Bando, Trunks y Yamcha que prefirió permanecer mientras que la mujer rubia, el hombre extraterrestre verde y el medio alien medio Diclonius chica caminaron varios metros a la zona un aspecto muy césped muerto centro de la antigua isla.

"Bando aquí está la prueba reloj yer y se sorprenderá de que estás a punto de ver cómo una verdadera pelea chica". Lucy dijo sonriendo un poco a los 18 y Piccolo, que comenzó sus posiciones de batalla.

-Begin Muéstrame lo que tienes por Powerman 5000

Durante unos momentos los tres combatientes miraron uno al otro y luego desapareció de la vista incitar choque de Bando. "¿Huh se han ido ¿dónde van?"

Apareciendo de fuera de Piccolo nada y Lucy puños de bloqueo con un aura blanca resplandeciente alrededor de su cuerpo y Piccolo era de color morado oscuro. Los dos estaban rondando varios metros por encima del suelo y rápido como una bala el hombre verde arrojó a la niña en la cabeza y con fuerza en el suelo con la fuerza de un tren bala. La chica impactó contra el terreno desatando un enorme temblor surge a través de la propia tierra. Lucy se puso de rodillas y escupió un goteo de sangre de su labio ligeramente reducido.

La chica se sacudió el polvo y la suciedad en su cuerpo y se disparó hacia el cielo y chocó su rodilla derecha en el estómago de Piccolo golpeando el viento de él. Sin perder una oportunidad a la chica aceleró su velocidad y teletransportado los dos fueron vistos con Lucy hacer una inmersión con la rodilla sigue plantado en el intestino de Piccolo y se estrelló contra el suelo liberando una enorme onda de choque de la gran potencia del movimiento lucha.

"Impacter rodilla bonita que la hermana de la mía es muy cool." Joven Goten comentó en su movimiento que se utiliza en el hombre Namek.

"Increíble Nunca he visto a nadie lucha nada parecido a esto." Bando comentó en la lucha.

Piccolo rápidamente se quitó a la chica volteó y dio un salto mortal en el aire sólo para ser golpeado por un codazo que pertenecen a ella 18. Lucy furioso por el ataque disparó sus vectores para atacar a la rubia. Se enganchan a la cabeza y arrojaron su alta en el aire y luego la cabeza con fuerza contra el suelo rocoso. Una vez que su cabeza estaba firmemente en la tierra Piccolo intentó intervenir sólo para ser arruinado por una enorme explosión de energía que envía volando hacia atrás. La chica de pelo rosa y luego aceleró hacia adelante con sus extremidades transparentes arrastrando el androide adelante como un muñeco de trapo. Levantando la del suelo Lucy luego lanzó su enemigo en un afloramiento rocoso duro. 18 recuperaron sus sentidos justo a tiempo para ver el poderoso puño de Lucy arado en su intestino destruyendo la roca enviándola volando a través de la tierra sólo para ser interceptados por el Saiyan adolescente.

18 se recuperó a tiempo para cerrar los puños con Lucy Vectores embargo todavía tenía dos brazos izquierdos de usar y envió un fuerte golpe derecho potencia en el estómago de 18 enviarla en un poco de dolor. Soltó las extremidades de la niña y retrocedió un poco. 18 y luego envió a una de sus firmas de movimientos de ataque. "Blitz Power!" 18 envió una ráfaga de su brazo izquierdo desatando su poder sobre la chica.

"Nightmare Vector garra!" Lucy gritó hacia fuera como ella envió a su ataque para tomar represalias. La chica rápidamente cargada de energía de color violeta en su mano derecha abierta extendida. La energía convertida en un rayo púrpura estrecho que ampliar al acercarse 18. La explosión repentina supersized sí mismo y cambió su forma a una mano de cuatro garras. La pesadilla Vector Claw fácilmente envolvió el Blitz movimiento de energía que envuelve a la mujer en una gran explosión de color púrpura oscuro. Una vez que el humo comenzó a despejar el grupo vio un traje de 18 fue cubierta por los agujeros rasgados y marcas chamusquina. Su camisa tenía lágrimas en sus mangas.

"Mi traje por qué mocoso pagué 200 Zenny para esta camisa te vas a arrepentir lo hiciste!" 18 escupió a la chica con cuernos.

"Estoy a Twitter 18 tan triste pena missy ahora pelear conmigo que coño. Trate de hacer que me siento 18." Lucy replicó sonriendo.

Los dos se apresuran a la otra y chocan sus puños en un gran choque de poder. Los dos se lanzó otra serie de golpes sólo para tanto para golpear la cara del otro. Los dos se tambalean un poco hacia atrás y luego desaparecen de la vista sólo para la banda para ver un largo rastro de explosiones esféricas de color naranja que va en la distancia. Los dos vuelven a aparecer sólo para 18 a sonrisa. Girando alrededor con nerviosismo Lucy Piccolo vio que se le acercaba a toda velocidad. No se puede luchar contra el tiempo, el Namek entregado algunos pero muy potente golpes a su intestino y la pateó lejos mientras que el 18 envió un aluvión todo fuera de ráfagas de energía Ki a la muchacha infeliz. Estaba envuelto en una explosión masiva después de unos segundos, el humo se fue mostrando una cojera buscando Lucy flotando con su flequillo color de rosa que cubre su rostro y Piccolo 18 preparado para cualquier cosa que podría intentar.

Todo el grupo fue sorprendido por el poder y la capacidad de Lucy y el Fighters Z poseía Nana y Mayu parecían encantados con potencias de Lucy y habilidades extremas. Yuka nunca había visto a nadie tomar una paliza y vienen de vuelta para más. "Lucy?" Kohta pronunció a cabo al ver a la chica vapuleada bastante brutal.

El uso de un vector se cepillaba sus cabellos de su rostro delicado y poco a poco abrió los ojos. "¿Es eso todo lo que tienes dos eh vamos traer." Lucy dijo simplemente burlándose de los dos guerreros.

"No te preocupes que puede manejarse muy bien por ahí confía en mí." Gohan dice que la pareja no está seguro qué tan a la niña con cuernos aun podía ganar. Claro que era poderoso, pero Piccolo era mucho más experiencia y 18 era una mujer de unos primeros años físicas más la pelea fue dos contra uno ¿cómo conquistar a la chica? Kohta sabía que su fuerza era mucho mayor que lo que había visto hasta el momento, de hecho, él sabía que ella estaba realmente frenando mucho de su poder, cuando ella luchó Darkkon y Nana antes.

Tirar las dos manos y extendiendo los dedos a la chica envió decenas de globos de tamaño, color y forma de naranja de sus manos. Los orbes se desaceleró cuando se acercaron y rodearon Piccolo y 18, mientras que curiosamente no hizo nada en absoluto a la díada. "HELLZONE ERUPCIÓN!" Ella gritó a cabo como las esferas que rodean la pareja pronto brillaban de color amarillo y el próximo volaron en una explosión masiva lanzando los guerreros varios metros hacia atrás en una parcela de terreno rocoso.

"Hellzone Erupción uno de sus movimientos más poderosos." Gohan comentó en movimiento su hermana usa.

Una vez que el polvo y el humo se disipó Piccolo y 18 flexionan las articulaciones y listo para pelear un poco más de Piccolo se apresuraron a la chica y desató un enorme aluvión golpes en la cara y la barbilla enviándola volando hacia abajo sobre el suelo, donde 18 se abalanzó sobre ella y arrojaron algunas fuertes golpes duros en sus entrañas sacándole el aire de ella con cada golpe de su figura femenina.

"Nunca miedo Lucy puede devolver el golpe más duro que el chico." Bulma dijo tranquilizador Kohta algo que vio lo fea la lucha iba.

"Dios mío esto es una locura." El mercenario dijo en el temor de la lucha y vencer a la chica estaba tomando de los otros dos combatientes. Pensar que una niña estaba luchando de esta manera y una chica Diclonius en eso también.

"Eso es lo que pensaba Lucy es una galleta dura Yo sé que mucho que golpea como un tren bala y se mueve como uno también se puede ganar a este Yo sé que ella puede ella está frenando mucho". Mayu comentó sobre la lucha por Bando que observaba atentamente.

Después de 18 se hizo golpeando su estómago Luce cayó de rodillas, jadeando y sudando. Poco a poco se levantó el grupo vio el labio era un poco magullado y ensangrentado, pero escupió las cosas y se limpió la boca fuera. Ella sonrió un poco engreído aspecto en los dos combatientes a unos metros de ella. "¿Es eso todo lo que tienes todavía estoy pateando resistente aquí el tiempo que llevar a cabo las grandes armas ahora."

Bando vio Lucy de rosa el pelo de color rosa inicio elevándose en el aire, como polvo y pequeñas piedras comenzaron a flotar, así y un aura amarilla comenzaron a desarrollar a su alrededor. Con un fuerte grito cabello y los ojos de la chica se fue de color rosa y rojo con punta rubio y cyan-verde. El final de su longitud media melena rosada ahora era rubio de punta dentada, tenía tres picos de pelo sobre su rayita "viejo" con una curva hacia arriba. Sus ojos de color verde azulado ahora brillaban con una sensación de poder diferente de todo el Bando nunca había visto antes. Poco hubo terminado de encender y ponchó plantean un combate y agrietamiento nudillos.

"¿Qué demonios lo que está pasando aquí!" Bando exclamó en alta voz preguntándose qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con el pelo y los ojos de Lucy. Habían cambiado de color, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? A Diclonius no pueden cambiar por arte de magia el pelo y el color acaba de gritar.

Vegeta gruñó a cabo en Bando por su ignorancia. "Esa chica es sólo un medio Diclonius su otro poco de la herencia es el de los poderosos Saiyans un poderoso guerrero de la carrera el más fuerte en el universo en necesidades extremas podemos ir rubio y ser invencible! Mira Bando ver cómo las llamas aureola sobre su broca bien cuerpo que es un Super Saiyan el poder del universo! "

"Ahora vamos a continuar desde donde lo dejamos? He estado esperando para mostrar realmente mi alimentación ahora es un buen momento como cualquiera supongo prepárense ustedes dos." La chica rubia ardiente ahora dice que sus enemigos listos para realmente subirlo.

Lucy ahora se aceleró en los dos a gran velocidad y aterrizó un rodillazo pesado para el estómago de Piccolo y aunque la lucha contra él usó sus vectores para agarrarnos de 18 otra vez y golpearla contra el suelo por debajo creando instantáneamente un enorme cráter de impacto del golpe. Instantánea recuperación de la mujer disparó desde el agujero y el equipo de la etiqueta par ella. Los tres intercambiaron varias patadas, puñetazos, y otros movimientos físicos como el trío peleado en tramos rocosos de la isla. Como el trío pelearon cerca de la piedra al instante fue arrasada por el gran poder que los guerreros estaban generando. Lanzar alrededor de 18 por vector de la muchacha mientras que volar a la tierra que se estrelló el 18 en el mismo agujero que hizo antes. Volviendo a 18 y luego se pegó a cuello de Lucy y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y en un giro de la mesa estrelló su cara por primera vez en el agujero por lo que es tres veces más grande. Lucy luego hizo lo mismo cerró 18 de cabeza en el agujero de nuevo hacer el agujero más grande. Esta acción dio un nuevo significado a la frase "comer tierra".

Piccolo se abalanzó a la chica y la tiró con fuerza en un afloramiento rocoso a unos metros tras el impacto de la roca se rompió en pedazos. 18 y luego tiró su mano provocando que la zona para hacer estallar en una gran explosión que se elevaba humo. Lucy luego voló a Piccolo y aplastó 18 a un lado mientras ella lo corrió y los dos participan en una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas. Salto de distancia el uno del pico entre sí y deslizamiento de una parada a pocos metros el uno del otro. Chaqueta de Lucy cayó en dos piezas y sorprendentemente la sección del brazo derecho de Piccolo por debajo del codo se deslizó al suelo incitar gritos de sorpresa de de la banda Inn. Lucy había desmembrado el brazo de Piccolo.

Al ver las distintas miradas de asombro en sus rostros que habló. "Oh te preocupes por eso la gente es sólo un simple arañazo." Lucy pensó secamente.

Kohta estaba en estado de pánico e incredulidad al ver a Piccolo sin su brazo derecho. La herida chorreaba gotas de sangre de color púrpura claro en el suelo cubierto de hierba. "Sólo un rasguño el brazo a la calle!"

"Es sólo una herida superficial que he sufrido mucho peor que esto. Esto va para todos ustedes chicos. YAHHH!" El hombre alienígena de piel verde gritó y en un arranque viscosa verde brazo regenera como nuevas. "Mucho mejor ahora bien missy tiempo para ir a toda marcha ahora dame todo lo que ya tienes. Usted ha estado frenando un poco."

Luce fue devuelto por este pedacito de la verdad, pero sonrió un poco preparándose para luchar una vez más. "Bueno yo estoy listo para cortar un poco floja sin restricciones sin piedad buenas que vivo masacre."

Reunir a sí misma cibernéticamente mejorado la mujer 18 corrió la chica justo cuando terminó su discurso y se estrelló a la chica con fuerza en el lado de un acantilado alto y golpeado ella sólo para agarró de nuevo por los vectores con un poderoso grito y el aumento del poder de la muchacha liberada a sí misma de la piedra atrapando su cuerpo. "Es hora de dejar de jugar con usted como un ratón." Lucy dijo con aire de suficiencia a la rubia cyborg.

Teletransporte a sí misma el medio Diclonius chica lanzó una patada de rodilla pesada y difícil de 18 y disparó a una roca, formación lejano grande y alto. La joven rubia golpeó con toda su fuerza a la mujer de ojos azules en la roca creando una zona de impacto reducido. Al abrir los ojos 18 fue testigo de la chica Saiyan carga hasta un poderoso movimiento que perfecciona a sí misma apodado "River of Power". "River of Power!" Extendió su mano tomó como objetivo un enorme rayo de poderosa energía blanca azulada corrió la mano de la niña y el impactó 18. La chica aumentó la potencia de salida y la roca en el otro lado del edificio comenzó agrietamiento de la cepa. Finalmente no la roca se rompió en medio de enviar un maltrecho 18 con fuerza en el suelo y eliminado de la lucha.

Volviendo su atención a Piccolo le sonrió y él sonrió de nuevo sabiendo que había perdido pero aún así dar la batalla hasta el final. "No se puede ganar Piccolo sabes que no?"

"Claro que lo conozco a ese chico, pero todavía a luchar ahora vamos seguir adelante y dar a mí." El Namek dijo alentar a la chica a luchar con todo lo que tenía.

La muchacha adolescente que corrió hacia el hombre extranjero engancharse a él con sus cuatro extremidades y los dos se aceleró a un chapitel de la roca en busca de altura y grosor de una milla de distancia y BOOOMM! La chica cerró su maestra en la parte superior del pilar de piedra y comenzó a cobrar el movimiento que ella siempre ha querido utilizar. "He querido probar esto por un largo tiempo ardiente tormenta!" Lucy luego voló hacia atrás un poco y sacó el ataque. Ella soltó una ráfaga de energía de color similar al fuego de color naranja con un rayo rojo oleadas rodeándola. La explosión se dio en el blanco y Piccolo golpe duro .. tanto la cima de la montaña estaba roto justo en dos, ya que se fracturó y se quedó fuera de la base. Piccolo se criticó a la derecha a través de la ladera de la montaña y cayó a un canal de pelota como rollo y se dejó caer sobre una rodilla Lucy había ganado Kohta vio a la chica era como una diosa. Ella era la chica más inusual que jamás había visto pero también el más hermoso también hay chica universitaria podía compararse con Lucy.

Ella entonces teletransportado a las dos de combate que noqueado y llevado al grupo, mientras que su pelo rubio brillaba como su aura brillaba con la luz azafrán. Bando nunca había visto nada como esto antes y abiertamente admitido. "Ok Estoy impresionado por lo déjame adivinar Goku todos ustedes pueden hacer esto a todos ustedes pelea como esta?"

Goku respondió al hombre. "Sí, exactamente Lucy tal vez mi hija adoptiva, pero ella es una de la familia y es la niña más valiente que he visto en mi vida. Mi esposa ama a ella como ella era uno de los nuestros. Ella defiende el que está en problemas y luchará hasta el la muerte si es necesario ".

La mujer llamada Bulma tomó la palabra a continuación. "Bando no es un monstruo que ella es una luchadora y tenaz pero nunca he visto una vez a criar una mano a alguien de la ira. Ella grita, pero ella ama a Goku, y sus hermanos y su madre no estaría de más una mosca inocente. "

"Además de lo que va a hacer de todas formas esta Kurama con su diseccionar su hmm? Si intenta algo, dudo ninguna fuerza en la tierra pudiera detenerla y mucho menos su instalación que Nana nos contó. Si encuentra que el hombre le dice Lucy está fuera de límites o estarán mucho que pagar si interfiere. Hay un gran mal en todo eso que hemos llegado aquí en el primero lugar de parada ". El hombre llamado Vegeta explicó Bando.

"Fuerza Evil qué o quién es?" el hombre rudo preguntó de nuevo.

"Un mago malvado alienígena llamado Babidi ha desatado una criatura llamada Majin Buu estamos aquí para detener y destruir él. Babidi Probablemente poder cubriente encuentro en algún lugar secreto de Buu preparando para él desatar." Gohan explicó a Bando.

"Qué es esto" "se parecen?" Babidi Preguntó Bando.

"Parece algo así como un color amarillento y decrépito gremlin en la ropa del asistente. Tiene una voz un tanto quejoso alto." Lucy le dijo.

"Bueno, esto demuestra nuestro punto ahora creo que vamos a casa luego a la derecha?" Tien preguntó Goku quien asintió con la cabeza y se agrupan todos juntos y utilizar Transmisión inmediata para volver a la posada.

Motivos-Inn

Después de algunos malentendidos graves y la desinformación de Kurama Bando decidieron que había recopilar pistas sobre Babidi basado en un boceto Lucy había dibujado. El medio Diclonius chica lo detuvo mientras él estaba en su manera de salir. "Bando donde irás ahora? Kurama va a tratar de matarte si volver con las manos vacías y sin mí o Nana sabes que no?"

El hombre de mediana edad pensó por un momento antes de responder. "¿Tienes un missy punto que voy a perderme yo soy bueno en eso más adelante." Bando dijo caminando por la carretera hasta perderse de vista.

"Bueno dur tengo un nivel dotados de inteligencia sabe dame un poco de crédito." Lucy murmuró bajo su aliento como Bando fue.

-Ser continuado

Bueno amigos espero que usted ha estado entretenido con esta acción basado en el capítulo aquí del Super Horned parte Ascensión 7. Ahora que los personajes principales han mostrado hasta que finalmente pueden pasar a la "carne 'n patatas" encarnada de la historia Buu se arrasa pronto y los dos hermanos mayores tendrán que luchar juntos, pero Buu todavía tiene algunos trucos. Goku irá SS3 y fusión está subiendo como la voluntad Nana va todo tipo duro. Mucho se acerca ahora así que estad atentos para el capítulo 8 de la Ascensión Súper cuernos. Entonces, ¿cómo fue la pelea con Lucy VS Piccolo y 18? De todas formas eso es todo por ahora, asegúrate de revisar mis otros fics tituladas: "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Yokohama monstruos de la noche", "Cybertroniana Invasion", "Vectores y Vector Sigma" y "Maverick Hunter KLN ". Bueno, esto ha sido escritor RTUP "El escritor Crossover" y hasta entonces ten cuidado, buenas noches, adiós y buena suerte RTUP firmando para el adiós noche.

Súper Ascensión cuernos 8

DBZ Configuración (Android-Buu Saga) / Elvin Lied antes de los acontecimientos del episodio 4 y el episodio 5 en adelante. Puntuación de Story es T para Adolescentes de moderada a intensa violencia de acción escrito, lenguaje vulgar (Lucy tiene una boca sucia desagradable (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard entre otras cosas divertidas ;), y el crudo / grosero / humor sexual. ahora nos encontramos con Babidi encontrar una fuente de energía para el gran Buu. Pronto los ciudadanos de Yokohama se enfrentarán a una fuerza más allá de su comprensión.

Capítulo 8 de potencia Kaio-ken de Nana! Tiempos 200!

-Inn

Por extraño que por una vez no todo estaba bien en el hotel Goku había sugerido para ayudar pad los números Guerreros Z, dijo Lucy debe entrenar Nana para luchar con ellos contra el gran Majin Buu. Huelga decir que Lucy no tomó a bien la idea. "Goku que estás loco quiere que entrene esta chica detrás de mí que apenas si pueden reventar hacia fuera de una bolsa de papel mojado y, francamente, no podía encontrar agua si cayó en un lago muchacha? Como en Nana? Usted es el papá loco No lo haré, no lo haré Nana de una completa y total extremo débil de la discusión! Yo no estoy entrenando ella y eso es el hecho de jack! " Lucy escupió desafiante a su padre adoptivo.

"Estoy de acuerdo Kakarotto esta Nana es demasiado débil y frágil para luchar con nosotros contra Buu es una pérdida de tiempo y energía, tú realmente has perdido la mente yer!" Vegeta gruñó a cabo en el hombre un poco más alto Saiyan.

Incluso el hermano adoptivo Gohan de Lucy estaba de acuerdo con ella. "Papá me duele decir esto, pero Nana no es un luchador puro y duro recordar la lucha que los dos tenían hace unos días. Nana fue totalmente superado por Lucy con su padre su suicidio para que ella no es un Saiyan sis es! Ni es un androide o un Namek! Ella no puede tomar el papá fuertes! "

"Tal vez, pero a ella le darán más fuerte si se entrena ella no es humana ni te acuerdas?" Su padre con severidad les señaló. Los dos sólo hay que cruzar los brazos conseguir malhumorado en ello mientras Videl lo pensó así.

"Gohan Nana derecho de su padre no es humano, ustedes dos son medio Saiyan sino también Diclonius medio y humano también todavía mirar a niveles de potencia yer que están más allá de todo el mundo ha visto, tú sabes que tengo razón Gohan admito que soy derecho no es cierto? " Videl dijo ser un know-it-all pero francamente esto, ella tenía razón, aunque. Aunque Nana había Saiyan no era humano, ya sea por lo que si la formación dada lucha que podría hacerse más fuerte. Lucy tuvo que admitir Videl tenía un punto bueno y lógico.

"Está bien lo voy a hacer, pero lo hago a mi manera no Pussyfooting a su alrededor como un niño malcriado. Nana estar preparado para lo más difícil que has hecho en tu vida." Lucy dijo mirando al corto Diclonius chica.

"Uh oh ..." Nana chirrió en la preocupación.

"Lucy no le asusta la muerte. ¿Fue criado por salvajes hmm?" Yuka gruñó al intimidante mirada de Lucy errar mirada a Nana.

"Yuka cállate." Lucy dijo secamente a ella y le golpeó la cabeza morena estirada con la cabeza.

"AHH!" Gritó a cabo y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Los troncos de cabellos lavanda luz añadieron su granito de arena a la situación con la muchacha de la universidad. "Si se Yuka tranquila territorio de este Luce aquí no yers colilla missy!"

"Trunks, Goten conseguir" la bolsa ", y Nana c'mon tiempo para un entrenamiento serio." Lucy dijo bruscamente como el más joven hijo menor y sólo Briefs nieto seguido después de la roseta de altura, mientras que Goten Nana arrastró con él.

Lucy y Trunks salieron, mientras que algunos de los otros miraban Mayu y Tien se alimentaban Wanta, Vegeta y Goku (que ahora estaban fuera) estaban teniendo una partida de ajedrez, mientras que Bulma estaba dando Kanae algunas prendas de vestir y consejos de belleza. "Esto no cambia nada Kakarotto incluso si estoy golpeado por este juego de tierra tonto voy a derrotarlo algún día." El hombre de pelo erizado quejaba a cabo.

"Ahora lo que necesita es unos pocos reflejos negros más profundos para acentuar los bloqueos de los suyos voy a tratar un poco de mi cápsula champú acondicionador Corp. y el compuesto colorante. Usted tiene tan bonito pelo Kanae pero voy a hacer que sea aún más hermoso cuando estoy hecho con él ". La rica mujer de negocios que proclamó a la estudiante de la escuela, que echó un vistazo a la citada botella de producto de cuidado del cabello.

"Voy a darle una oportunidad a mi pelo no puede ser azul, pero el suyo es todavía agradable, sedoso y saludable. Ok espuma me a Bulma." Kanae respondió de nuevo a ella. Mirando por encima de todo el mundo Lucy, Trunks y Goten (con la bolsa en la mano) agarrando al joven Nana despegó hacia el cielo y se fue a entrenar en la isla meridional árida como para no ser interrumpido por nadie.

-Soon isla meridional

Pronto los cuatro habían llegado a la isla de entrenamiento en tierra Lucy estaba vestido en uno de sus trajes de calle lucha. En este caso, una parte superior delgado atado rosa tanque, y forman apretados jeans negros ajustados y zapatillas de color rosa básicas, y ella también tenía sus piercings en demasiado a mirar más dura de lo habitual (ella sólo podría gustarle eso quién sabe).

Goten y Trunks tenían costumbre trajes Gi Nana mientras todavía estaba en una de base gris mirando camiseta y pantalones marrones de Mayu parecía un uniforme escolar para las niñas que Lucy no le gustaba ni un poquito. Su ropa la hacían parecer una niña mariquita no un luchador rudo y violento del mundo depende. "Ok Nana su equipo tiene que seguir su mierda total."

"Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo mi ropa? Es lindo en mi Lucy." Nana le preguntó totalmente confundido por la idea de la media más alta Diclonii chica le dijo.

"No me importa, porque lindo no gana peleas se mira como un mariquita en las viste. Mírame miro alguna campana calle que forma parte de la lucha en sí misma la intimidación se llama. Es por eso que yo había Goten llevar la bolsa que poner la ropa de combate adicionales en lo que recibí de alrededor de las tiendas de la ciudad. Aquí vamos a ir detrás de esa roca (señala a una gran roca cerca) y se cambian de ropa reales ". Lucy dijo agarrando la bolsa, pero Nana permaneció arraigado en el acto. "De esta manera, por favor vamos señorita." La roseta Saiyan niña gritó de nuevo como Nana la siguió a la roca.

"Trunks ¿Qué están haciendo con esa bolsa de ropa?" Goten le pidió a su amigo de cabello lavanda muy inocente también.

"Oh mujer Goten encanta la ropa mucho no ya saben que?" Troncos respondieron a su amigo que negó con la cabeza sin saber que.

Desde detrás de los dos niños podían oír Lucy pico de varias cosas acerca de la ropa que trajo consigo. "Oh ooh si no ponemos esto en lo veremos muy bien. Oh poner éstos en sus oídos lóbulos también hay no el tonto encima de la parte inferior de la parte inferior que haba rubia falsa brotar en el fondo caramba estás sordo! Oh poner eso en que no van a hacer que ahh eso es perfecto allí. Hemos terminado aquí missy ".

Lucy y Nana remediadas recién salido de detrás de la roca Nana tenía un nuevo traje en. Su nuevo vestuario caza Z, que consistía en un profundo violeta camisa de manga larga con las mangas de color gris claro, dos pequeños pendientes de oro en forma oblonga, algo medio vaqueros negros sueltos con grandes bolsillos en las caderas, en los vaqueros era una tela escocesa magenta falda muy corta, gruesa y profunda pizarra gris zapatos para caminar.

Los tres Saiyans medio miraron a su nuevo vestuario en un poco ... y unas cuantas veces desde varios ángulos. "Ahora eres un verdadero luchador Nana". Lucy sonó hacia fuera mientras guiñándole un ojo.

"Uh Lucy me parece algo Mayu y Kohta llaman un matón estoy realmente va a luchar en este equipo?" Nana le preguntó muy preocupada por su nuevo aspecto era agradable, pero por alguna razón no le gustaba su ambiente peligroso en ella. Ella era dulce e inocente y ni siquiera a una mosca que era completamente diferente a ella.

"Basta parloteo ahora ponemos en marcha COMBATE! FIGHT!" Lucy gritó como la lucha y la formación de Nana había puesto en marcha, le gustara o no.

-Empezar tema Cámara Tiempo hiperbólica

Y pronto la formación de la joven comenzó Goten y Trunks efectivamente le enseñaron lo básico, como la capacidad de vuelo Bukujutsu. Al parecer, domina con bastante rapidez y pronto fue zumbando alrededor como un comercio de jet varios golpes con las dos chibi Saiyan chicos mientras Lucy observaba el desarrollo del nivel de potencia de la chica joven que iba en aumento a partir del 2 hasta el final de 1200 y sigue creciendo hasta que de repente cuando los chicos fue SS Nana era totalmente superados por ellos. Sin embargo, ella estaba en su mayoría lejos de ser indefenso como ella había recogido Ki ataques hornos más teletransportarse demasiado pero estaba demasiado débil para luchar contra los guerreros de tamaño pinta a plena potencia. Nana tenía que alzar con el gato encima de su nivel de potencia y rápidamente también si ella iba a tener una oportunidad de derrotar o incluso hiriendo Majin Buu.

Pero ahora parecía que alcanzó un puesto de control o en realidad un muro que no podía pasar por alto. Su nivel no haría más arriba más arriba, no importa lo que ella trató de salir de los tres medio Saiyan sin tener idea de qué hacer a continuación. Troncos Después de mucho pensar se le ocurrió una idea. "¿Qué pasa con el Kaio-ken Luce funcionaría eso?"

"No sé Rey Kai puso en contacto conmigo una vez que indica que realmente no estaba destinado a ser utilizado por los Saiyans que yo y los dos de ustedes están más a nuestros padres y Gohan. Es demasiado de una fuga de energía no me gusto el idea ".

"¿Cuál es el Kaio-ken?" Nana le preguntó el trío Demi-Saiyan muy inocente pero curiosamente también.

"Es un poder impulsar la técnica de Lucy padre Goku utiliza contra las minas hace años antes de mi nacimiento." Troncos pasó a explicar el movimiento. Para la niña cuernos lucha que parecía ser la única para obtener su nivel de potencia lo suficientemente rápido para luchar contra Buu.

"No estoy segura de que su aprendizaje es el mejor curso de acción. Tenemos que intentar algo más ... preferiblemente más seguro." Lucy dejó escapar ser cínico y revocar al pensamiento al tiempo que añade un último pensamiento. "Además de Nana no es ni nunca ha sido un Saiyan diferencia de nosotros."

"Pero no es humano, ya sea sis recordar que es un puro 100% Diclonius eres, yo mismo, Trunks y Gohan son sólo la mitad y los papás están llenos Saiyan. Podría funcionar." Goten señaló que tiene a la chica más alto pensando en la idea.

"Nana es lo que quieres que se les enseñe el Kaio-ken? Pues ¿no?" Lucy le preguntó al menor Diclonii chica bruscamente mientras la corta lo pensó.

"¿Va a ayudarme?" Ella preguntó.

Lucy respondió de nuevo con sencillez. "Poder". Y pronto el trabajo de entrenar a los mansos ratonil Nana usar el poder impulsar el Kaio-ken había comenzado ... Luce había traído una cápsula para tal y ocasión. Nana vio el dispositivo de aspecto extraño pero muy pequeña y le preguntó qué era. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Una cápsula del de mi madre dueño de Capsule Corp. hacen pequeñas cápsulas y cosas store en ellos que es muy bueno. Mira lo que pasa." El chico de cabello lavanda dijo que la mujer media Saiyan arrojó el aparatito en el suelo y sorprendentemente salió un rollo de papel con las instrucciones sobre el aprendizaje de la técnica de "Kaio-ken" a la vez que en pocos minutos.

"Ok acaba de leer conmigo (obtiene mirada) ok por lo que no se puede leer a continuación, voy a susurrar para ti, entonces." Lucy dijo leyendo el libro en silencio y de transmisión de la información a la roseta más corto que repitió lo que le dijo.

-Poco

Aunque Nana había aprendido la técnica aún no podía dar rienda suelta como una ola enorme potencia. Los dos luchadores más jóvenes también habían topado con un muro sobre cómo llevar a cabo su poder latente a la espera de estar separadas motivación conla derecha. La amistad, la compasión, y la idea de camaradería probado pero cierto, pero aún nada funcionó para sacudir el poder Kaio-ken le enseñaron. Esto exigía métodos desesperados y tortuosa algo como el poder del dolor y la pérdida que tuvo su hermano y su padre en sus formas Super Saiyan y lo hizo por ella podría trabajar de nuevo con Nana.

"Ahora imagina todo el mundo sabe 18, Mayu, Kanae, Trunks, Goten, lindo Wanta, Bulma, Kohta, mi padre Goku, todos y todo como el Inn el bosque está borradas y horriblemente asesinado por Buu! Piensa qué quieres que eso suceda eh! Do ya eh well do you Nana! ¿Qué pasa con poca Mayu quieres Buu para golpear a su partido en una pulpa sangrienta eh? imagen que quieres que ocurra eh? ¿Quieres que todos ellos mueren! ¿Cómo te hace sentir eh! Helpless! enojado! "

-Comenzar por Rob Zombie Dragula (Hot Rod Herman Remix)

Como la joven Diclonii pensó y se imaginó las diversas cosas Lucy mencionó a ella una nueva emoción comenzó envolviendo su cerebro. Fue un poco torcido y consiguió su temperatura arriba, con los dientes apretados, las manos sudorosas y hecha un ovillo, lo que estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo era simple era pura ira algo que ella nunca pensó que se sentiría jamás en su vida. "Me siento enojado ... Me hace sentir MAD! KAIO-KEN!" Con un grito desgarrador de aire fuerte de la roseta gritó con rabia que nunca había sentido antes.

La sección de planta entera bajo sus pies de inmediato se desplomó en un cráter, pero su potencia siguió subiendo y pronto toda la isla empezó a temblar y temblar. Los pilares de roca altos decorar la superficie o bien se derrumbaron por la tensión o al instante sacudió en pedazos como si fueran meras esculturas de arena. Toda la isla estaba siendo literalmente desgarrado y se agita en pedazos por la nueva fuerza de la niña. Explosiones gigantes de la energía eléctrica de color rosa crepitaba en el aire y algunos bailaban alrededor de Nana como atraídos a ella, otros surgieron de las nubes de tormenta que aparecen repentinos. Como un rayo cayó sobre él chocó con la energía rosa rompiendo el suelo, como los pernos viajaron a lo largo. Entonces, de repente, el nivel de potencia de Nana se disparó a la marca de un millón, a continuación, dos millones, luego tres, luego cuatro también su cuerpo de aspecto esbelto estaba envuelto por un aura de color rojo brillante que resplandecía como el fuego. Tenía el pelo de color rosa pálido se levantaba por la capacidad Kaio-ken. Se había cambiado de color rosa pálido a rojo sangre pura. Pronto su griterío se calmó cuando los tres Guerreros Z dieron testimonio de su más reciente guerrero.

Nana lentamente abrió su brillante color escarlata se quedó mirando las tres Saiyans medio no hace falta decir que los tres eran de asombro y también en parte de choque al ver esto normalmente tímido y dulce niña Diclonius desarrollar este tipo de aura energética y profundo pelo rojo sangre con los cuernos, enrojecimiento de los ojos que realmente se veía como una especie de demonio directamente del infierno. "He cambiado ya no me mi" de papá "mensajero o servidor sirvo sólo Goku y los Guerreros Z ahora." Lanzó a cabo simplemente al trío y soltó otro grito poderoso. "RAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Inn

Mientras tanto, en la posada de los diversos Guerreros Z estaban recibiendo varias cosas, entretenerse hasta que de repente Gohan sintió algo algo muy poderoso como un nuevo nivel de potencia sólo había aparecido de la nada. "¿Qué es eso? Ese poder! ¿Será Buu?" Los habitantes posada parecía en estado de shock ante la gravedad de los combatientes se sintió tan claramente y tan lejos de la zona actual.

Pronto segundos después de Gohan sintió que los demás le hicieron a Yamcha, Tien, Videl, Piccolo, 18, incluso Bulma detecta un aumento enorme potencia de un dispositivo rastreador reestructurado, el aumento incluso llegó al poderoso Goku y la atención de Vegeta. "Mi palabra lo que el poder es esto! Eso no es un Super Saiyan y su seguro que no sea Buu!"

"Mierda, donde está esa oleada viene? Es una locura!" Yamcha pronunciada por el gran poder de la oleada estaba sintiendo.

"Espera que la energía no puede ser su es el Kaio-ken! Sabría su valor Ki en cualquier lugar sin importar el tiempo que he no he usado." El hombre vestido de naranja al Saiyan proclamó al grupo. "Todos ustedes espera aquí voy a comprobar hacia fuera y que informe una vez que haya terminado. Si no sigue mi nivel de energía y se preparan para luchar." Goku se utiliza el movimiento de transmisión instantánea y desapareció de la vista para ver lo que estaba haciendo el alto aumento.

- Isla sur

Goku pronto apareció sobre la isla instantánea encontrado la fuente de la energía que se utiliza la técnica de Nana Kaio-ken pero dominarlo como un guerrero experimentado profesional. Su construcción delgado y ágil mostró que no podía ser mayor de 13 años, al menos, tan joven y tan poderosa que era increíble por decir lo menos. "Al igual que para luchar contra ella en algún momento ..." El hombre dijo a nadie y desapareció una vez más, pero no antes de que su hija se dio cuenta de su ligero aumento Ki.

Lucy había detectado el nivel de potencia débil de su padre adoptivo estaba muy por encima de ellos sólo viendo. "Maldita sea mi viejo tenía razón yo era apto para el trabajo, después de todo." La chica dijo en voz muy baja para que nadie la oyó.

De repente poderosa aura de Nana comenzó a disminuir en el poder y el tamaño hasta que se ha ido la energía una vez en llamas, ha ido como había aparecido y la muchacha sintió puro agotamiento hacerse cargo de su cuerpo. Nana no tenía idea de lo que le pasó hace un segundo estaba ardiendo con el poder ahora era una calificación de "A" runt impotente. "¿Qué ... qué ... qué le pasó a mi nivel de energía no es nada ahora. ¿Qué pasó con ella? Dime Lucy lo que pasó?" Nana cayó de rodillas totalmente desgastó y gritó al ver que su poder estaba al lado de dos niveles más que antes ... la chica estaba sudando profusamente y su respiración era rápida y entrecortada.

"Chico simple que funciona tan rápido que su cuerpo no puede mantenerse al día con el flujo de energía y, básicamente, se quemó a sí misma. Además de su pequeño cuerpo joven no se utiliza para contener tanto poder y necesita tiempo para recuperarse de ella, así como obtener acostumbrarse a él más. seguir entrenando un poco más usted consigue la caída de ella pronto. " Lucy dijo ayudando a corto roseta hasta sus pies y no tambaleantes.

Los cuatro luego voló de vuelta a la posada, pero ahora con un nuevo caza a cuestas y una mejor oportunidad contra los insidiosos Majin Buu creado por el malvado alienígena mago Babidi.

-Ser continuado

Bueno amigos cómo era este un poco corto pero importante capítulo hmm? Dije Nana iría todo rudo tarde ¿no? De todas formas la lucha Buu se mostrará pronto así que prepárate para crujir los huesos aún más vicioso y energía voladura acción sólo DBZ puede traerle. Kurama ha perdido sus dos herramientas más importantes Bando y Nana. El hombre tiene una carta dada a su número 37 de la manga. Aunque, francamente, nunca tendrá la oportunidad de tomar los dos en (es un secreto ;) gente, de todas formas por favor revise esta historia y las siguientes historias de la mía también "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertroniana Invasion", "Yokohama Monsters noche", "cuernos de una araña",'' Lucy y el Four Salvadores quelónidos ",'' Power Ranger Legends Dimension'' y" Maverick Hunter KLN ". he próximos dos fics llamados" Diclonius Goddess of Steel "(Superman / Elvin Lied) y" Duelos y vectores "(Yu-Gi-Oh! / Elvin Lied). Hasta entonces esto ha sido RTUP escritor firmando cuidar, adiós, buenas noches (en su caso de todos modos ;), y la buena gente suerte estoy firmando ahora.

Súper Ascensión cuernos 9

DBZ Configuración (Android-Buu Saga) / Elvin Lied antes de los acontecimientos del episodio 4 y el episodio 5 en adelante. Aceptar un preaviso no voy a descontinuar esta historia ya que ahora voy a mantener el ritmo de los capítulos pero ten gente paciente que necesito por lo meno días para hacer un trío de 7 a 14 páginas capítulos de nuevo por favor sea paciente. Puntuación de Story es T para Adolescentes por las razones ya señaladas antes. Aquí estamos por fin, por fin, Buu despierta una vez más para elevar el infierno impío sobre el pueblo. Si los fans de DBZ Super Boo, Evil Buu y Kid Buu también y finalmente más desarrollos salido a la luz como el origen de Saiyan herencia de Lucy, su abandono, donde su madre ha estado todos estos años, ¿cómo Nana será un rudo tarde entre otros cosas. Así que siéntate y disfruta del noveno capítulo ...

-Capítulo 9 - Resurgimiento de Majin Buu

En algún lugar oscuro y tenue

En una caverna oscura y abandonada profunda debajo de la ciudad de Yokohama se estaba elaborando un plan siniestro. El mal ajeno mago Babidi estaba tratando de revivir su preciosa creación Majin Buu. Hasta ahora no ha habido suerte los seres de este mundo no eran como los Saiyans o que nada en el mundo anterior ... la mayoría si no todos eran débiles y sin espinas. Su energía no vale una mierda. "Maldita sea ... esta dimensión simplemente no tienen tipo de energía Buu necesita ser revivido. Hmm ... hay que pensar hmm ninguna energía física que podría tratar de utilizar la energía emocional errar emociones francamente negativos. Dónde obtener desde entonces? Ahh sí que la construcción de las instalaciones donde se mantienen de color rosa que los parientes de pelo medio Saiyan chica. Se debe odiar a los trabajadores y al personal con una pasión para estar encerrados como animales lo voy a hacer el usuario su odio para revivir Buu. Voy a necesitar un hechizo para modificar el captación de energía ".

Buscando a través de varios rituales del brujo espacio encontró el hechizo exacto que necesitaba para usar ... el hechizo drena toda la energía emocional negativa y dirigió en vainas latente de Buu. El poder del mal tenía el color del negro como los remolinos de las cosas fueron absorbidos por la vaina cuando de repente se abrió ... sí revelador Majin Buu. Curiosamente, aunque coronada como la máquina de matar del universo Buu no parecía que amenazaba sin embargo. Buu tenía la piel de color rosa brillante (más agujeros-como simples aberturas para las orejas, ni nariz, y una larga antena en la cabeza). Su vestimenta consistía en un violeta brillante capa, un chaleco negro frente abierto w / ajuste amarillo, cinturón negro w / una hebilla amarillo w / una "M" en él, guantes amarillos, pantalón hinchadas blancas w / leggings negros y botas blancas. "BUU!" Buu gritó feliz de estar de nuevo.

Sonriendo como un loco maniático maligno Babidi habló con el balón rosa soplo del infierno. "Ah mi gran creación Buu Majin Buu estás vivo de nuevo. Ven hemos mucho trabajo por hacer."

"Buu Buu hambrientos quieren chocolate, dulces y galletas." El puffball rosado jollily dijo a su amo diminuto.

"Bueno, usted obtendrá un montón de galletas, dulces y Buu chocolate, y ahora usted tiene un montón de luchadores. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora todo hmm ... voy a estar viendo de cerca a partir de ahora." El asistente dijo saltando en el hombro de su creación como la díada teletransportado lejos y fuera de la zona de la caverna, y muy por encima de la ciudad donde la mayoría de los ciudadanos eran totalmente conscientes de la amenaza sobre sus cabezas.

-Paisaje urbano

Caminando por las calles fue Lucy haciendo algunas compras para la posada, ya que, Goku, sus hermanos y Trunks y Vegeta se comía mucho para alimentar sus cuerpos capacidad de lucha. Necesitaba también ... el ejercicio y una dieta saludable son clave para un cuerpo asesino que tenía francamente. La variedad de los ciudadanos miraban tonificado estómago con olas de envidia, mientras que su traje era una cremallera de tanque de color rosa, vestido de piel artificial rosado simple ir a mitad de camino por encima de las rodillas, con los deportes como los pantalones fueron de rodillas y alrededor de su cuello era un collar w / a Número de platino "7". Su última pieza de su ropa parecía bastante elegante eran sus zapatillas de color rosa con el cordón negro (donde no este armario viene?).

En su cadera era un reproductor de música de tamaño micro apodado el "Micro Boomer X12" hecho por la Corporación Cápsula Jugando actualmente fue la canción "Monster" de "Skillet" y los sonidos estridentes fueron enviados a lo largo de las multitudes molestas que vieron a una chica punk lucha callejera ropa. "Creo que muy dentro, es justo debajo de la piel, Debo confesar que me siento como un monstruo, no me gusta lo que me he convertido, la pesadilla acaba de comenzar, debo confesar que me siento como un monstruo! Lucy se sentó a sí misma un banco cercano.

Al salir de la cafetería de las inmediaciones salió alguien de la infancia de Lucy ... en este caso Rei Mizuno. Ella era una chica de cabello negro que llevaba un snob espuma del mar vestido verde y sandalias. Vio la fuente de la música de mierda y la vio. Era imposible, pero allí estaba ella ... el claxon extraño sólo los cuernos habían desaparecido extrañamente pero fue su pesar Rei nunca olvidaría el pelo de color rosa o los ojos color sangre no señor nunca.

"Yo enloquecer Hola buey how you been hmm?" Rei dijo que ser una mocosa nariz mocosa como si fuera un niño. Se sentó al lado de la cabeza del cuerno extrañamente sin cuernos.

"Bueno, una cosa esta tabla no es para perros (reacción de cue Rei). Sí usted una perra, perra, perra, perra volvió a llamar puta ya una y otra perra y puta vez." Lucy dijo burlándose de su ex matón que voló en una diatriba por no conseguir el ascenso que quería.

"Bueno, al menos no soy cabelludo rosado y rojo monstruo de ojos!" La chica de pelo negro espetó a su víctima intimidación. "Estoy molesto ahora que voy a hacer lo que debieran haber hecho hace años!"

Rei hizo una bola con el puño derecho y le dio un fuerte giro sólo Lucy atrapó con facilidad y se pegó a el cuello de su agresor y la empujó contra la pared. "Bueno conseguir este Rei no soy ese niño puede empujar alrededor más si ya tratar cualquier cosa que te rompo la cara yer en lo consiguió? (Rei no contesta / Lucy la empuja más arriba) ¡Lo tengo!" Rei asintió simplemente miedo de cómo esta cadena monstruo tímido fue de repente. El que se la llevó en debe de haber sido la enseñanza de sus técnicas de lucha mixta. Rei vio el músculo tonificado finamente bajo la piel de su brazo ... Lucy nunca fue tan entonado nunca.

La chica de cabello negro se declaró Lucy se detenga. "¡Alto! ¡Basta! Suéltame Lo siento bromeé que lo siento!" Rei se echó a llorar ante la idea de lo que vendría después. Lucy le ganaría la vida mear fuera de ella por venganza por todas las cosas que hizo con ella.

Lucy no era estúpido y se negó a considerar siquiera en absoluto si la disculpa de Rei era genuino. Esta chica se va a sentir el tipo de cosas que sentía hace todos los años ... dale una dosis de su propia medicina ni menos. "No, no es que no te creo bruja! Dame una razón por la que tengo que deshacer Fucka". Lucy dijo mirando hacia abajo en su antiguo torturador infancia que francamente no sabía que el monstruo era tan fuerte.

-Parte alta de la ciudad

Los gustos diabólica de Buu y Babidi se desplazaba a través de los rascacielos, cuando de repente el gremlin-como asistente vio 1 de los guerreros del mundo anterior ... que la mitad Saiyan Lucy Hijo. "Hmm hay que mestizo de un palo de golf ... Buu tiene una barra de chocolate en su sic ella."

"Buu quiere dulces!" Buu dijo querer dulces para comer.

El puff rosa swopped a través de las calles y descendió rápidamente para conseguir miradas de varios espectadores hasta Buu patinó hasta detenerse a unos metros de distancia de las chicas discutiendo.

"Babidi acaba el puto gremlin cuya cabeza quería exprimir hasta que salga ... ¿quién es la pelota manteca alguna nueva hmm amigo?" Lucy dijo sarcásticamente a la pareja feo y soltando Rei en el culo. Ella se encogió detrás de la roseta, mientras la multitud miraba con mezcla de sorpresa, asombro, maravilla, y se preocupan por lo que sucedería a continuación.

Babidi estaba furioso enojado por haber hablado así sobre todo por algunos malcriado joven de 16 años de edad. "Usted callar mocoso prissy esta es la gran Majin Buu la máquina de matar y el arma. Buu tiene ese caramelo en el bolsillo le dije hace un rato y me dijo que ella no va a compartir con ustedes ... sic ella ahora! Mátala ! "

"Yo fatboy obtener yer propios dulces que no está dando el culo nada!" Lucy rompió a Buu.

"Tú dame chocolate o Buu se enoja." Buu dijo babeando como un alimento querer bebé. "Buu que superar."

"Fine lardass estaba aburrida de todas formas ya que no puedo vencer a Rei aquí voy a vencer a los vivos relleno outta su lugar." Lucy replicó de nuevo.

Rei tomó 1 vistazo a la criatura llamada "Buu" lo que fuera o donde venía, parecía una mala noticia ... ¿cómo demonios podía Lucy luchar mucho menos matarlo? "Lucy ¿cómo se puede matar a este chico eh, ¿qué te crees que eres una diosa!" Lucy simplemente sonrió a la bola rosa de manteca. De repente, la chica se metió en una actitud de la lucha listo para ir a la batalla. Extrañamente partículas de polvo, grava suelta y partículas de pintura comenzaron a subir lentamente desde el suelo como un aura desarrollado alrededor conocimiento de la infancia de Rei. "Eh ... Ahhh!" Rei dijo y miró en estado de shock tan brillante el pelo de color rosa neón de la muchacha se levantó en el aire mientras su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un aura brillante amarillo dorado.

"HAHHH!" El adolescente gritado como el pelo de repente se convirtió en punta rubia que todos los bloqueos fueron irregulares en la espalda con 1 excepción ... tenía 3 puntas de pelo sobre su rayita "viejo" w / 1 curva hacia arriba. Sus ojos rojos se cereza vez ahora el trullo azul y lleno de fuerza y rabia. "Ahora Rei salir de aquí muy lejos Yo me encargaré de que se vaya!" ¿Qué pasó con la chica Rei preguntó Lucy no podía hacer esto antes ... nunca. Ella fue rubio y de ojos azules se convirtió.

-Ser continuado

Y así, la batalla que implica SS Lucy y el poderoso Majin Buu había empezado quién ganará en esta batalla de los titanes? Manténgase en sintonía para la siguiente acción llena capítulo del Super cuernos capítulo Ascensión 10. Hasta entonces, por favor, revise esta historia y las siguientes historias mías, así ... "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", Diclonius Goddess of Steel ", y Vectores Vector Sigma", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", Lucy y el 4 Salvadores quelónidos, Power Ranger Leyendas Dimension "," Yokohama monstruos de la noche "y" Maverick Hunter KLN ". Hasta entonces esta ha sido la RTUP escritor firmando cuidar, adiós, buenas noches (en su caso de todos modos ;), y la buena gente de suerte Estoy firmando ahora.

Súper Ascensión Horned 10

DBZ Configuración (Android-Buu Saga) / Elvin Lied antes de los acontecimientos del episodio 4 y el episodio 5 en adelante. Puntuación de Story es T para Adolescentes de moderada a intensa violencia de acción escrito, lenguaje vulgar (Lucy tiene una boca sucia desagradable (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard entre otras cosas divertidas ;), y el crudo / grosero / humor sexual. Adviértase este capítulo es toda acción fuera la única DBZ tipo puede llevar a la pantalla prepararse para el nuevo tipo de Super Saiyan ... la clase media Diclonius es. Lucy ahora por todo lo alto a Buu. Bueno chicas I nombre debe apuntar Lucy nunca se reveló como Kaede hasta el último tomo del manga por lo que para todos los efectos que ella es Lucy aquí no Kaede (que se abordará sin embargo).

-Capítulo 10 - SS Lucy VS Buu

Rei miró por encima del conocimiento infancia que ahora era una rubia ardiente por no hablar de que estaba bien entonado de largas horas de trabajo fuera manteniéndose en plena forma.

"Uh um Lucy es que te llamas como un superhéroe ¿eh? Hmm?" El ex torturador medio del combate tartamudeó en estado de shock ante lo que estaba viendo. Después de todo, no es todos los días ves a una chica con el pelo rosa, ojos rojos y pequeños cuernos en la cabeza. Pero también todos los días se ejecute de nuevo en que la misma chica que ahora pueden volar, ir rubio, ojos verde azulado y ganar era un aficionado como una heroína de cómic estadounidense.

"Rei obtener yer culo escuálido de aquí me quedo con esta bola de chicle blubbery de su miseria! Yo me encargo Entérate de Buu listo porque voy a traer el dolor en ti." Lucy dijo que su aura se encendió y dando el peleador de color rosa una sonrisa con dientes siniestro.

Sonriendo un poco el pequeño mago extranjero encontró la perfecta primera víctima sic Buu sobre. "Ooh esto debería ser interesante, pero por desgracia no vivirá para ver el resultado que el punk adolescente ... Buu matarla!"

"Buu te gane. Usted va boom!" El extranjero rosa dijo al medio Saiyan chica.

Encendido a sí misma a la chica y luego corrió a su enemigo rosa. "Bring it on man grasa!"

Rei corrió a un lugar seguro detrás de un camión de reparto, pero se asomó para ver la pelea que siguió.

"Mátala Buu! Mátala ahora!" El asistente mandó al extranjero rosado.

-Begin Bombshell por Powerman 5000

Los dos comenzaron a encender sus auras amarillas para la niña y rosa neón de Buu repente en un instante desaparecieron de la vista. Luego, con un auge enorme estruendo y temblor de todo el bloque de los dos combatientes volvieron a aparecer con el puño izquierdo choque de Buu con el derecho de Lucy en su forma SS. Los combatientes vierte más poder en sus manos, como el pavimento roto y agrietado y se derrumbó bajo los niveles de potencia poderosos de la guerrera.

El temblor llamó la atención de muchos espectadores preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando ... entonces pusieron los ojos en la lucha. Ellos simplemente no podían creer lo que estaban viendo ... un hombre gordo con una rosa ardiente rosa neón aura chocando con una chica rubia de punta con un aura de color amarillo dorado que resplandecía con igual ferocidad.

Los dos negociados patadas rapidísimas, columpios, puñetazos, uppercuts, ya que se cernían sobre la tierra que fisurada y destrozadas como los dos siguieron enfrentándose.

Buu embargo se tambaleó hacia atrás su brazo izquierdo luego ... Lucy fue golpeado cuadrado en el lado derecho de la mandíbula enviándola volando hacia arriba cuando parte del público se quedó en el temor y el miedo de lo que estaba pasando. Lucy cayó por la ventana de un edificio de oficinas sorprendiendo a los trabajadores y el personal de allí no menos cayó en un rollo de recuperarse del golpe ... y volando directamente hacia ella era Buu. Estaba preparada esta vez sin embargo. Reunir una carga de energía dorada que comenzó a aumentar luego echó ambas manos y provocado docenas de discos de oro hued hoja-como. "Thunder Slasher!"

Las cuchillas afiladas de energía recortaron y cortadas en su cuerpo rosado blubbery reordenamiento que ... varios de los discos de hoja atravesó la pierna izquierda cortando en pedazos y luego la pierna derecha. Su antena sobre su cabeza fue cortada en pedazos pequeños y chicos. Un disco de exceso de velocidad en rodajas en la mejilla que se separó de par en par. "BUUU!" Buu gritó a hacerse daño.

Detener su asalto Lucy miró sobre su trabajo ... Buu cayó sobre su cara gorda gimiendo un poco. "Buuu ..."

"Too bad man grasa gano último asesinato yer máquina un montón patética de caramelo si ya me pidáis." La muchacha adolescente sassed a él mientras se preparaba un orbe de energía en su palma derecha dispuesto a vaporizar. "Más tarde Majin Buu Loser adiós y hasta nunca no tenían nada divertido pelear contigo."

Luchando por su Buu miró a su enemigo y luego regenerado monstruosamente sus heridas mucho al choque de Lucy. Vapor comenzó a disparar desde sus agujeros cabeza como Buu se enojó. "Buu ... No te vayas!"

La berrea añicos las otras ventanas como la masa grasa rosada lanzó a la chica y cremallera detrás de ella y BOOM! Lucy se dio una patada en la espalda y voló directamente a los marcos de las ventanas en ruinas.

En el aire sobre la ciudad Buu ampliada por delante de Lucy y luego golpeó su mano izquierda apretó el puño en su estómago sacándole el aire de ella con tanta fuerza el poder golpes destrozó las ventanas cercanas. Los dos se desvanecen como Buu asesta un duro golpe a la cara de Lucy como más ventanas añicos, Buu se estrelló contra la niña a través de tiro pesado y los resultados del mismo más vidrios rotos, Buu azotó su lado, su rostro, su tripa, luego la rodilla le dio una patada en el torso.

"Buu hará ir boom!" Buu lamentó comenzó un poderoso asalto de golpes dirigidos a las mejillas de Lucy, la barbilla, la frente y la mandíbula como Buu estaba empujando constantemente la espalda ... el medio Saiyan encontrado por experiencia personal, sus vectores se anulan si experimenta un dolor intenso y así fue incapaz de luchar gran poder de Boo.

Buu junto descargado una energía de color rosa aluvión explosión de la muchacha envío estrellándose a través de un edificio de repente, boom ... duro en el lado de la otra. El impacto creó un cráter pequeño como su poder de Super Saiyan dejó de funcionar.

Buu swopped en su siguiente asalto a todos como la boca de la chica sangraba un poco por el lado izquierdo. Ella estaba dolorida bien, pero no sólo en el dolor que estaba enfadada y más allá de enojado. Nadie humillado así y salió con la suya ... pero Buu fue duro y podría curarse a sí mismo como el teléfono. Buu arremetió en su punto de darle una paliza desagradable. "Oh mierda ..." Murmuró.

-Dentro del mismo edificio

La construcción de los dos luchaban cerca era ca lugar de trabajo de oficina básico pero un piso estaba bastante vacío y carente de trabajadores errar casi desierta mente. Escribiendo hasta el lugar de trabajo en un ordenador portátil sentado una niña escribiendo a máquina con una expresión muy molesto por escrito sobre su joven rostro. No podía ser cualquier mayor de 21 años de edad. Su etiqueta con su nombre leyó en kanji y en Inglés "acebo".

Hace acebo años atrás era una nariz de cuervo chica de pelo mocos casi tan malo como los tres escuadrón idiota miembro. Ahora, cada vez que tenía un trabajo muy aburrido como secretaria en un edificio de oficinas ... la paga era pésimo y apenas suficiente para pagar sus clases de la universidad y los acontecimientos de la vida social. En la mesa junto a ella fue otro de los viejos torturadores de Lucy el más oscuro rubia Sawa, que hace años fue el mayor palo de golf del orfanato. Sentado junto a la mesa era la reina del mal de putear la falta demonio templado y pelirroja: Natsume Okomoto.

Los tres llevaban trajes de negocios tradicionales ... Acebo llevaba una chaqueta gris y una falda gris, mientras que Sawa llevaba un abrigo de color verde claro y una falda más larga negro. Finalmente Natsume llevaba traje de hombre de color bronceado en lugar de un vestido que era su estilo, que era una especie de marimacho.

De repente, el edificio fue alcanzado por una pesada ands apretón duro como un terremoto golpeaba la zona. "Oh mierda! Natsume! Sawa ¡Es un terremoto hay que agacharse y cubrirse como en la escuela!"

Sawa sintió los fuertes rumores y extraño que viniera de la construcción en sí de la habitación detrás de la pared de su oficina de trabajo. "No es un terremoto los temblores están viniendo detrás de esa pared divisoria Vamos a ver qué demonios está pasando aquí! Vamos niñas!" Sawa rompió después de que el origen de la agitación masiva y por la puerta que iba.

"No sin mi no YER esperar hasta Sawa! ¡Espera!" Acebo gritó mientras corría después de la rubia oscura.

"Off en un nido de avispas, lo sé." Natsume dijo suspirando mientras arrancaba después de que sus amigos recortar compañeros de trabajo.

-Otra oficina

Los tres al entrar en la habitación vio nada, pero aún sentía los temblores que sacuden el edificio hasta un batido de tamaño mega-sacudió la habitación ... pero el trío se encuentra la fuente no era la masa, pero fuera de la ventana en la pared de hormigón del rascacielos. Lo que vieron conmocionado hasta la médula ... una gran rosa de color "hombre" estaba flotando en el aire.

El cuerpo del hombre era de piel tonos rosa brillante (más agujeros-como simples aberturas para las orejas, ni nariz, y una larga antena en la cabeza). Su vestimenta consistía en un violeta brillante capa, un chaleco negro frente abierto con el ajuste amarillo cinturón negro con hebilla de color amarillo con una "M" en él, guantes amarillos, pantalones con polainas blancas hinchadas falta y botas blancas. El "hombre" fue esencialmente pegando los mocos vida con una chica vestida con una cremallera de tanque de color rosa, vestido de piel artificial rosado simple ir a mitad de camino por encima de las rodillas, con los deportes como los pantalones fueron a ella y alrededor de su cuello era un collar con una serie de platino "7". Su última pieza a su lugar seduce conjunto de ropa eran sus zapatillas de color rosa con cordón negro. La niña era el punto muerto en un pequeño pero cada vez mayor cráter de impacto que fue creciendo con cada nuevo hueso triturado sacador del chico rosa repartió.

Tenía el pelo de color rosa brillante, los ojos de color escarlata, ya pesar de no ver a la vista de su gato cuernos en forma de lóbulo encima de su cráneo significaba que no había duda de que esta chica era ... Era Lucy! El claxon extraño que nadie quería y bromeó hace tantos años! Pero, ¿cómo fue que la adopción de tales abusos sin morir ni bien sea como hemorragia interna? "Ya he tenido suficiente de esta mierda! Buu Te voy a matar! Sólo porque tengo el poder SS expulsado de mí no quiere decir que no puedo hacerlo de nuevo! Voy masacre usted! HAHHHHHH!"

En una gran explosión de luz de gran alcance amarillo planas cerraduras rosadas que miran de Lucy repente fueron irregulares y rubia mientras sus ojos se volvieron azul del trullo como un aura de energía de color amarillo vara de oro crepitaba sobre su cuerpo, mientras que el cráter fue destruida al instante por su explosión de energía y asombrado agitación el edificio a su fundación.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Eso es Lucy!" Acebo gritó como las otras chicas solo miran en estado de shock al ardiente aura amarilla de su viejo amigo y su cuerpo muy tonificado y el hecho de que estaba volando.

La chica se estrelló el puño derecho en el estómago de Buu entonces mantenido mientras golpeando su rodilla en ella y luego preparar otro ataque contundente. "Double Shine Vector!"

El ataque familiarizado aparentemente vaporizado Buu en diminutos, pequeños trozos de color rosa única vez a los golpes a los jóvenes un medio de Saiyan las manchas pululaban juntos y reformado en Majin Buu, una vez más. "¿Qué carajo? Caray ¿qué se necesita para matar a ti!" Lucy le gruñó a Buu quien le dio las frambuesas que se le sacó la lengua y escupir hacia ella.

"Me golpearon hasta que Buu! Me Buu le dio una paliza!" Buu intervino enfureciendo a la mitad ya frustrados Diclonii chica.

Lucy se enciende su cuerpo y salió a Boo de nuevo. Ella golpeó sin piedad sobre él, golpeando su cara hinchada, intestino, la fragmentación de su cuerpo a través de vectores, destrozando lo que quedaba de su cuerpo golpeado después me cobraron por un nuevo ataque sobre él. "¡Cállate! I'LL KILL YOU TORMENTA ARDIENTE!"

Se desató la explosión de color de energía similar al fuego de color naranja con un rayo rojo oleadas rodeándola. La explosión se dio en el blanco y golpeó duro Buu le envuelve en una explosión de color naranja gigante que sacudió los cimientos de la ciudad justo a la roca madre.

El humo y el polvo de la explosión, finalmente comenzaron a levantar, pero Lucy frustración Buu ya estaba regenerando su cuerpo a Dios como nueva. Lucy había tenido suficiente ... eso fue el colmo. Había llegado el momento de tomar en serio en esta pila de caramelo.

Ella zoom hacia atrás para el pavimento y se mantuvo firme la preparación de una postura de lucha. Buu vio la oportunidad de combatir a continuación, comenzó a cobrar una explosión y luego dejarlo suelto en la chica.

"River of Power!" Extendió su mano tomó como objetivo un enorme rayo de poderosa energía blanca azulada corrió la mano de la niña y el impactó la gran rosa oponerse haz Buu enviado.

Los dos chocaron como fisuras brotan de las calles de la ciudad y algunos parcialmente colapso del suelo tensa y débil. La ciudad continuó a temblar y vibrar de energías masivas que estaba siendo sometido. Fueron literalmente agitando pedazos o que la chica finalmente descubrió luego dispararon al alza aún voladuras su río de energía en la bañera de grasa.

Ahora los dos estaban en el nivel de los ojos, incluso su explosión a la vez iguales en poder y ferocidad cuando Lucy puso mucho más en él y envió Buu volando hacia el mar. Se enciende y se disparó después de él.

-Instalación de techo

Lucy y Buu estaban ocupados luchando y luchando para outfight el otro. La rubia cogió la cabeza de Buu luego trató de dar la vuelta en la azotea del edificio sólo el hombre grasa revirtió su ataque y en su lugar golpeó la cara contra el techo enviarla derrumbó varias plantas, mientras que el extranjero la siguió.

Consultorio-Kakuzawa Júnior

La talla del traje llamado Kurama estaba el trasero reprendido por el tema de la poderosa chica Diclonii va por el nombre de Lucy Hijo. "Las pruebas de ADN no mienten ella tiene ADN Doclonius en ella, pero la otra mitad es ... bueno no sabemos lo que es, francamente. Los marcadores genéticos no coinciden para nada en la base de datos de la ONU. Ella es una anomalía y un muy extraño que una sola mente. Nunca he oído hablar de un Diclonii que puede ir rubia, volar o disparar la energía así que desafía todas las cosas que sabemos sobre ellos. Todavía me pregunto por qué no hemos visto a esta chica antes . Ninguno de los demás puede hacer nada remotamente parecido a esto ".

"Viejo amigo Kurama que usted está trabajando en un estado de agotamiento relajarse por un rato. Aunque no me gusta decir esas sus acciones hasta ahora no indican una amenaza y el material de seguridad mostró que mató a la criatura azul extraño, pero escatimado señorita Akagi y dio media vuelta y huyó en lugar de luchar. Es muy extraño por lo general habían masacre a nadie en su camino ... no es como que va a estrellarse en mi escritorio en el corto plazo ". Júnior bromeó un poco.

Extrañamente eso es precisamente lo que ocurrió cuando la chica rubia se estrelló a través del techo de la oficina y la derecha en la parte superior de la mesa de romperlo en pedazos leñosas. "Ohhh ... puta que duele como un hijo de puta ... ouch Oh dulce Dende me parece que una de la mañana."

Cansado de llegar a pie y sacudiendo los bits de bits de madera rotas aún en su ropa, finalmente abrió los ojos tonos verde azulado. "Oh mierda ahora tengo que lidiar con tres trajes zoot no sólo una mierda."

Júnior sacó una pistola junto con el mayor como el rubio de punta fulminó con ellos. "Esto me pasa por casualidad allanamiento de morada? Recordar para no hacer su declaración de impuestos, entonces es hora de que la señora Saiyan ir adiós."

Llamarada su aura de repente desapareció de la vista entonces estaba detrás de los dos y volaron la puerta y ampliada por el pasillo abierto. Agarrando una Kurama radio llamado a la seguridad para espantar a matar a la chica rubia con cuernos en llamas. "Toda la seguridad disparar a matar a la chica rubia volando ... ella tiene cuernos disparar a matar repito disparar a matar!" Volviendo a la par de los hombres relacionados con Kurama y luego miró. "Te dije que ha evolucionado ... en lo que yo no sé, pero ella es más rápida, más fuerte que cualquiera de su tipo en la historia de extrañar Bando y Nana fallaron en su contra."

-Pasillos

A medida que el adolescente medio Saiyan ampliada por los pasillos se encontró con numerosos y francamente estúpidos guardias tratando de pegarle un tiro como a un perro. Comprimir y teletransportarse alrededor de las balas de la niña se perdió una que pasó rozando su hombro derecho al descubierto como otro de su hombro izquierdo. Haciendo caso omiso de los disparos que bloqueó el resto de ellos y ampliada a los guardias, francamente confundido hasta llegar a un largo pasillo largo. "El infierno es la tina de color rosa chicle blubbery ido?"

El pasillo en frente de ella estaba sellando sí cerrado así que hizo lo que solía hacer. Sopló abierta. "Como digo soplar un agujero grande tocando en algo y usted encontrará lo YER buscando!"

El exceso de velocidad a lo largo de Lucy pensó que podría haber perdido la noción del nivel de energía de Buu, cuando de repente BOOM! Ella fue golpeada plaza justo debajo de la barbilla envío volando sólo Buu tiró un hueso crujiendo golpe en la cara tocando su espalda hacia abajo, pero Buu todavía no se hizo mientras golpeaba su cara a través del suelo y le dio un poco más de fuerza en él rompiendo el suelo enviar a la niña a través de piso tras piso hasta que cayó en una cámara oscura tenue grande.

Cámara (habitación contención número 37)

Después de su aterrizaje forzoso que rebotó en algo grande y metálico ... ella se puso en pie y vio que había entrado en una especie de gran cámara llena de cables, tubos y paneles de control que todos los introducen en la cápsula. "A principios de Halloween ... Kurama tiene como para decorar con un motivo mazmorra." El medio extranjero, dijo para sus adentros mientras se vio algo escrito en grandes letras rojas sobre un portal cercano ... "mesa Número de contención 37".

"Sala de Contención número 37 hmm odio saber lo que mantuvo hasta aquí ... oh no aquí viene." Lucy sintió el poder de Buu aceleración en su ubicación.

Poco sabía ella y Buu saber que estaban siendo observados por los tres trajes en la oficina como Buu lanzó una serie de golpes fuertes a la chica que esquivó la primera ola, pero llegó a bloquear las próximas con los antebrazos duros y luego los dos se desvanecieron ... luego reapareció como sus brazos estaban cerradas tratando de romper el agarre del otro hierro. La niña se echó algunos fuertes golpes en la cabeza del hombre de grasa y se fue patadas con tal fuerza que envió fuertes vibraciones en todo el edificio.

Buu envió un golpe rápido a la chica que estaba volando en el gran contención como Buu enterró su puño derecho en su tonificado estómago. Ella se quedó sin aliento el viento fue eliminado de ella por un momento ... eso fue todo ya había tenido suficiente. "Eso es lo que he tenido suficiente de esta mierda te mataré Buu!"

Buu simplemente tiene loco vapor. "Buu loca ahora! Buu que superar!"

"Lo que el hombre vaya grasa apagarla yer culo!" Lucy escupió a él como ella lo acusó.

Se estrelló contra su estómago con una bola con el puño vector entonces se utiliza un aluvión de ellos sobre su destrucción cabeza en pedazos sólo un segundo más tarde, vuelve a generar por lo voló por encima de él y ¡zas! Ella le dio una fuerte patada en el cuello y luego otro al otro lado. Ella mantuvo su asalto en el estómago y lo golpearon con tanta fuerza toda la sala casi se sacudió aparte. Lucy se enganchó antena de Buu luego lo tiró todo sólo para yo-yo le libra en ese entonces su rostro pulg Buu fue volando a la derecha en una consola de control esencialmente demolerlo.

Buu zoom hacia atrás en su rodilla patear su lado varias veces, pero Lucy era difícil y tenía el ADN de dos poderosas razas ... la Diclonii y los poderosos Saiyans. Ella respondió con un impacto codo hasta el hombro izquierdo de Buu luego lo exhaló lejos vía vector justo justo en los tubos de refrigerante del tanque arrancarlas del suelo pandeo de su aterrizaje.

Como los dos continuaron luchando no vieron algo importante ... la falta de refrigerante había causado el tanque se caliente ... y la única manera de que el exceso de calor es abrir la cámara de una idea peligrosa para cualquiera que esté cerca. La cámara se abrió con un siseo como el vapor y el vapor se vierte desde el dispositivo y el 37 salió pesar de que era difícil caminar sin esfuerzo por lo que utiliza unos vectores para enderezarse.

Su aspecto era muy similar a Nana y Lucy. Ella debe haber sido uno de su raza también ... Llevaba un vestido largo de color rosa pálido, tenía el pelo de color rosa brillante, los ojos rojos de rubíes y pequeños cuernos puntiagudos en la parte superior del cráneo.

Observó los compañeros Diclonii niña sopla pesados comerciales con el hombre gordo rosado ... los dos aceleró a esquinas opuestas de la habitación como auras energía impares brillaban sobre sus cuerpos. Blazed amarillo brillante de Lucy como rosa fuerte blazed de Buu. "Estoy harto de esto, estoy cansado de gastar toda mi energía jodiendo! Es hora de acabar con ella! Voy por todo lo alto! Vamos al Super Saiyan dos ahora Hahhhhh!"

Irregular del cabello puntiagudo de la niña de repente se hizo aún más irregular y con púas como su grito hizo que su poder para subir aún más alto. Como aura de la pareja está abrió el rasgado piso, doblaron y rompieron así como levantado como el boxeador está preparado.

Rocketing hacia Buu la chica dio un fuerte envío uppercut volar hacia arriba a través del agujero Buu la envió a través como la chica simplemente observaban todo el poder fundido espectáculo.

-Aire por encima de la instalación

En el aire por encima del edificio de investigación Buu fue enviado pronto volando por el aire como Lucy siguió tras él y ardió hasta los puños y dio un poderoso puño doble martillo enviar Buu derecha volando hacia el mar.

Como la masa de color rosa de un extranjero, finalmente redujo la velocidad y se desgastó Lucy preparó el golpe final ... su técnica de acabado final ... el temido y poderoso "Neutron Trueno explosiva". Ella levantó las manos como las corrientes de energía blanca azul comenzaron exceso de velocidad hacia sus manos levantadas.

La energía reformado en una bola super tamaño de azul blanco energía tonos. Su batalla no iba desapercibido mientras Kurama y el par de Kakuzawa la vio con gran asombro y conmoción por qué tipo de poder que este adolescente Diclonius podría generar con sus propias manos. "Dios mío qué diablos es ella?" Júnior boquiabierto a cabo.

"Hijo, no estoy seguro de mi mismo ... Nunca he visto nada ni remotamente a esto. Nada se compara con nada en absoluto." Mayor dijo de nuevo.

"Buu? Buu ir bye ... pensar." Buu pronunció a cabo mientras ponía los ojos en la esfera gigante de la energía pura.

"NEUTRONES THUNDER BLAST! COME ESTE MAJIN BUUU! AHORA YA puede ir directamente al infierno!" La joven Saiyajin gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se lanzó la bola masiva de energía blanca azul colectiva sobre la grasa rosada Majin Buu se desató una explosión masiva de energía blanca de sus palmas abiertas que impactó el balón aumentar su velocidad de impulsar aún más rápido el balón como impactó el suelo en erupción en una cúpula de rápido crecimiento de la energía que envía ondas de choque masivas a través de la tierra todo el camino a la orilla de la instalación. Fisuras estallaron en el suelo cuando la tierra cedió bajo la pura fuerza del poderoso ataque de Lucy. El gran poder sacudió a toda la costa y de la ciudad llegando incluso hasta llegar a la posada golpeando el grupo en sus extremos posteriores y saber Lucy estaba luchando.

-A través de señal de satélite

Viendo la pelea desde el Kurama señal de satélite y el par Kakuzawa mentalmente hizo una mueca ... si Lucy era este poderoso qué oportunidad lo hizo el hombre stand de capturarla para el estudio. Ella era responsable de volar el edificio maldito si así lo intentó. "Dios mío que es una diosa entre los otros Diclonii." Kurama pronunció a ver qué tipo de poder Lucy ejercía en sus manos. ¿Cómo era ella tan poderoso? ¿Cómo iba a volar e ir rubia? Justo lo que era?

-Mientras tanto en el hotel

De repente, sin previo aviso, el grupo de los compañeros de Z-combatientes Kohta, Mayu, Nana, Kanae, Yuka, incluso Bando sintió la medida verdadera y nunca antes vista del poder de la muchacha extranjera media. Con las enseñanzas de Goten, Trunks y Vegeta los gustos de los residentes Inn eran ahora capaces de detectar los niveles de potencia. No hace falta decir joven Mayu nunca había sentido nada igual ni siquiera la talla de Bando y había visto cientos de cosas extrañas en los últimos años.

"¡Carajo! Me he sentido ese tipo de poder o la fuerza antes de su maldito loco!" El hombre insulté como Mayu le dio una patada en la espinilla para mantenerlo tranquilo.

"Bando no maldecir! Pero esto está más allá de todo lo que he visto en toda mi vida. Usted Z = Fighters no son como nada que haya alguna vez soñé ... superhéroes como francamente." Ella admitió a ellos, ya que consideraban su poder también.

"Papá me voy a ir a buscar la espalda sé que se mueven ... El Thunder Neutron va savia del 98% de su fuerza y totalmente desgaste a salir una vez que lo usa." Gohan dijo al zoom de su hermana para darle una mano.

"¿Te .. ¿de verdad crees Lucy'll estar bien Nana?" La niña de la escuela pidió el novato Z-Fighter que agitaba fuera un mechón de sus cabellos rosados ligeras de vuelta a través de la cinta y el pañuelo que fue idea de la "mano dura" de 18.

"Sé lo difícil de Mayu Lucy que ella puede tomar." Nana respondió a su amiga.

-Battle sitio

-Comienzan no hay ninguna compasión por los muertos por Escape The Fate

Como Lucy desató la explosión final de su ataque cuerpo de Buu fue totalmente desintegrado en polvo como Lucy ahora vacía de poder cayó cientos de pies en el suelo debajo de ella. Impacto en el suelo yacía agotado y debilitado el poder como tenía los ojos medio cerrados y apagados a su forma de ojos rojos de pelo rosa clásico.

Por desgracia para ella Buu terror lenta pero constantemente reformado nuevo a bien normal como nueva antes de que se criticó en pedazos. "Me Buu una paliza! Me Buu le dio una paliza! Me Buu le dio una paliza!"

"Ahh mierda ..." Lucy gimió. Por suerte para ella ayuda venía era su salvador hace tantos años, su hermano y su mejor amigo durante sus primeros años, su hermano mayor, Gohan.

Flotando por era el mago Babidi que estaba gritando en triunfo al derrotar a Buu este advenedizo mocosa Saiyan chica. "Hahahahah! ¿Qué le parece que missy Buu es invencible!"

"Buu piensan que fuerte." Buu admitió infantilmente.

"Cállate Buu estoy hablando aquí no me interrumpas!" El asistente rompió al hombre de color rosa.

Gohan aterrizó a la niña y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, pero Lucy se cayó en su cara completamente llevaba a cabo. "¿Por qué toma esa BS de él Buu usted es el primer boxeador en mucho tiempo para dar sis realmente un reto. Babidi es un idiota." El chico cogió el estilo de novia chica como ella no podía caminar ni volar.

"Hey Boo quieres una verdadera lucha hmm? Nuestro padre es mucho más fuerte de los dos. ¿Qué tal manteniendo a raya a los pocos días de su desbocada y pelear con él ¿no? ¿Qué te parece?" La chica le preguntó al debilitado máquina de matar alienígenas.

"NO Buu matar a los dos!" El maestro le gritó a la caza de color rosa.

Buu luego se acercó a la pareja que se encogió un poco como Buu puso sus manos sobre la niña y extrañamente sanó como nuevo. "Bueno, que me aspen estoy de vuelta en la lucha contra la forma Supongo gracias Buu."

Babidi estaba alborotada sobre su creación curar al enemigo. "Buu estúpido idiota! Si quieres vivir hago lo que digo! En todos los milenios I ... Guhh!"

Lucy había agarrado el gremlin-como asistente de su garganta presionando a él. Tenía los ojos desorbitados de su pequeña cabeza verde marchita mientras aumenta el grado de compresión. "Hmm no tan dura son ya Babidi hmm? Creo que ya es hora de que te mate. Dije que lo haría y lo dije en serio cuando lo dije. Usted va adiós, adiós, BYE-BYE BYE!"

Lucy sacó su puño izquierdo hacia atrás y ¡bum! Marcó el asistente tanto su rostro esencialmente se derrumbó como espasmos que queda de su rostro ensangrentado lavanda tembló mientras la chica lanzó los restos de distancia luego estalló en fragmentos de polvo. "Eso se sintió tan bien que me estaba poniendo tan jodidamente cansado de su introducción en la boca fuera de nosotros. Ahora Buu recuerde no matar hasta que nuestro padre viene por aquí que va a usar un traje de color naranja al igual que mi hermano es hasta entonces caio".

Gohan miró un poco horrorizado por lo que su hermana lo hizo y consiguió un poco enfermo también. "Sólo ... sólo ... acabas de matar a Babidi."

"Fue jodidamente molesto." Lucy dijo mientras se enciende y comenzó a levantarse de volar de vuelta a casa.

"Usted es un psicópata que ya sabes!" Gohan gruñó mientras ella salió volando.

"Cierra la boca Gohan!" Ella le gritó a lo lejos.

"¿No me digas que se calle missy! Voy Aporreo ya en la próxima semana!" Chasqueó como el par argumentado y voló de regreso a la posada.

-Ser continuado

Manténgase en sintonía para la siguiente acción llena capítulo del Super capítulo Ascensión Horned 11. Hasta entonces, por favor, revise esta historia y las siguientes historias de la mía también ... "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", Diclonius Goddess of Steel ", y Vectores Vector Sigma", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", "Lucy y los cuatro Chelonian Salvadores "," cuernos de una araña "," Power Ranger Legends Dimension "," Yokohama Noche Monsters "y" Maverick Hunter KLN ". Hasta entonces, esta ha sido la RTUP escritor firmando cuidado de la toma, adiós, buenas noches (en su caso de todos modos ;) y buena gente suerte que estoy firmando ahora.

Súper Ascensión Horned 11

DBZ Configuración (Android-Buu Saga) / Elfen Lied antes de los acontecimientos del episodio 4 y el episodio 5 en adelante. Puntuación de Story es T para Adolescentes de moderada a intensa violencia de acción escrito, lenguaje vulgar (Lucy tiene una boca sucia desagradable (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard entre otras cosas divertidas ;), y el crudo / grosero / humor sexual. Este es un capítulo centrado Nana ... ten en cuenta que estoy perdidamente loco por lo que no dissing. Bueno chicas, debo señalar el nombre de Lucy nunca se reveló como Kaede hasta el último volumen de la Manga (exactamente cuántos volúmenes estaban allí ?), así que para todos los efectos que ella es Lucy aquí no Kaede (que se abordará sin embargo). gente bien ya un revisor ignorantes dissed la historia que voy a explicar esto en términos muy simples ... Lucy es la mitad Saiyajin, pero el la razón no se dará a conocer hasta el capítulo 14. Así que deja que reviwers y te diré por qué en la PM, pero no perjudica a todos los demás.

-Capítulo 11 - Ascensión de Nana

Había pasado un día desde la pelea con Majin Buu ... y el trato que hizo con él. Si esperaba unos días después su último rival saldría a la superficie; Goku! Sin embargo en caso de que se decidió por el Hijo patriarca que Lucy y sus hermanos deben entrenar Nana como una carta de triunfo. Huelga decir que Lucy no estaba muy feliz por eso.

"Goku estás loco?! Nana es un hombre débil que ni siquiera podía matar una mosca!" El medio Saiyan chica quejaba a su figura paterna provisional.

'' Kakarotto que tiene un punto de esta chica no puede convertirse en un guerrero.'' Vegeta tan cruelmente señaló mirando a la mujer mirando shrimpy.

'' Sí papá, incluso estoy de acuerdo con Vegeta lo puede Nana posiblemente hacer? Ni siquiera sabemos qué cantidad de Kaio-ken que ella puede tomar. Podría ser demasiado de una cepa para ella.'' Agregó Gohan. Él también tenía un punto al igual que Luce y Vegeta lo hicieron.

'' Pero nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes no? Eh Kouta?'' Goku dijo acariciando el colegial en la espalda ... un poco demasiado duro también atraparlo por sorpresa.

Para recuperarse de la fuerte palmada Kouta embargo ofreció el Saiyan un poco de consejos útiles. '' Oh, sí, supongo ... Mira Goku ya está todo bienvenido a cenar más tarde, pero ¿podría salir de la ciudad por parte basura en los lugares remotos, por favor?''

"Eh bien, supongo que podemos hacer por usted desde que nos has ayudado mucho hasta ahora. Bueno vamos a ver ya ... Ready todo el mundo?" Goku dijo que la preparación de su transmisión instantánea como la talla de Luce, Nana, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks y por supuesto el propio Goku como teletransportados fuera a la isla sureña remoto.

-Soon - isla sur

Una vez que la gente como el grupo había llegado a la isla remota que de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar ... en cuyo caso Videl y Luce se dedicaban a conseguir Nana vestida en su traje que luchan por la que se opuso enérgicamente a que un poco de aliento de Videl convenció a la niña Diclonii molesto llevarlos. Sobre todo porque Videl le preguntó tan bien.

'' Ok Nana dame Goten y todo lo que tienen. No tiene miedo.'' Baúles dijo mientras él y más joven hijo hijo se preparaban.

Toawrds exceso de velocidad los nuevos Z-combate los dos Saiyans medio jóvenes lanzaron varios golpes, pero fue bloqueada por algunos de los brazos de vectores y algunas patadas libración. Trunks había lidiado con uno de ellos y su mano regular, mientras que Goten tiene los otros dos. Cuando Nana intentó echarlos se eliminarán cada vez que ella intentaba atraparlos. Todavía tenía problemas con la teleportación sin embargo ella fue mejorando constantemente ya podía sentir los niveles de potencia. '' Estoy incluso haciendo bien?'' Ella a ellos sienten frustrados.

'' No está mal, pero ¿qué tal esto? Buster doble!'' Baúles dijeron que desató su ataque de energía marca como Nana hizo todo lo posible para desviarlo ... y por lo que ella tuvo que dejar lidiando con los jóvenes Saiyans medio.

El bloqueo de la explosión y romperlo en dos explosiones Nana les dio un tirón hacia dos pilares rocosos una milla detrás de ella. El ataque de los voló a millones de pedazos de piedra. "Ah no cómo es eso?"

"Estupendo si yer aimin 'para el niño de tierra. Ahora intente esto en el tamaño KamehameHAAA!" Gohan dijo mientras cargaba a su firma ki movimiento.

Goten y luego se unió a dejar suelto su explosión Kamehameha. "Vamos a su hermano! KamehameHAAA!"

Como las dos enormes vigas se dirigiera directamente hacia la chica con cuernos más cortos al pensar que su formación anterior. Pensó en cómo Lucy, Trunks, Goten y su hermanito podrían manipular su ki y la forma en ataques de gran alcance y caprichosamente llamado. Pensó si pueden hacerlo así podría ella ... se concentró y energía púrpura luz comenzó a formar en sus cuatro manos. Con un poderoso grito que soltó su primer movimiento motorizado. "Doble Vector Mirage Shot!"

Haz de energía de sus vectores en combinación con la energía de sus manos normales como los cuatro haces más pequeños fusionados en dos uno más grande y ella dio un gruñido como Kamehameha es el hijo del hermano fueron encerrados con vigas de Nana como powerclash resultante causó la tierra para fisuras y destrozar, pero parecía que el poder de los hermanos y habilidad fue mejor y ganó, ya que vierten más ki en las olas Kamehameha y dominaron a la chica Diclonii deminuative quien finalmente logró eliminar del camino justo a tiempo de manera adecuada.

Nana empezó a respirar fuerte como si estuviera cansado, que no era una buena señal. "Ok Are We Done Yet?" Ella preguntó.

'' Nosotros recién hemos empezado chico ... mejor prepárate. "Gohan dijo con total naturalidad preparándose junto con su hermano pequeño y Trunks se sirvió más ki en su aura. La chica de cuernos cortos retrocedió ligeramente esperando el próximo movimiento de su oponente.

'' No es bueno Kakarotto su nivel de energía apenas se disparó cuando se usa el ataque de los suyos. Estoy pensando seriamente necesita que Saiyan cabeza tuya examinó ... "Vegeta gruñó. Con la forma en que esta formación se va estarían en la isla por un buen rato. Nana estaba aprendiendo a un ritmo muy lento y el tiempo era un luxery los Z-Fighters no tienen mucho.

"No tengo la sensación de un poder en ella al igual que dentro de Lucy confía en mí Vegeta." Goku dijo que mantener el príncipe Saiyan bajo control. El hombre podría ser como un gruñón cuando estaba impaciente, pero algunas cosas que había que hacer poco a poco si iban a funcionar correctamente.

Troncos enviaron una lluvia de ráfagas de energía que Nana evitar voladuras en lugar de optar a la fase y esquivarlos en lugar de luchar. Ella odiaba luchando incluso si para ayudar a alguien que no era como la mayoría de su especie. Ella era dulce como un cordero. "Hey vamos Nana luchar esto es patético.''

"Vamos Nana que tienes más en ti de lo que ... lo trae!" Goten alentó al runty Diclonii Z-Fighter. Estaba claro que ella todavía estaba en conflicto acerca de la lucha junto a los Z-Warriors.

"No. .. puedo. Simplemente no puedo! Yo no quiero pelear!" Nana lloró a decir las cosas como ella lo vio.

Era claro como el día que Nana era un pacifista no un luchador, pero de repente Lucy tuvo una idea si la ira puede causar Nana a ser poderoso una vez entonces tal vez que va a trabajar por segunda vez. "Ahh qué estoy tratando con usted Nana yer inútil! No se puede luchar forma yer fuera de una bolsa de papel! Ya me escuchaste nunca he visto un debilucho patético tal como tú Te llamas a ti mismo yer Diclonius más que una puto coño poco! Ya me oye un coño! "

"Hey dejar de burlarse de mí que estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo!" Nana replicó de nuevo.

-Begin Ciudades en polvo por la Everlove (darle una escucha su fresco)

La talla de troncos, Gohan y Goten estaban en estado de shock en cuanto a cómo Lucy fue repentinamente basura-hablando poco Nana y tirar unos maldiciones para la buena medida. Esto era tan diferente a ella ... nunca dissed sólo sus aliados de sus enemigos. "Sis lo que te pasa ¿eh?" Goten llamó.

"Eres estúpida qué demonios estás haciendo?" Vegta asoló al Hijo hermano del medio (se determinó que a través de pruebas genéticas y el crecimiento del hueso que Lucy era la mitad de un año más joven que Gohan), que estaba insultando su más reciente carta de triunfo. Aunque no es un hombre educado por cualquier medio Vegeta sabía que iba a ser una mala idea. "Kakarotto parar esto!"

'' La consecución de su verdadero poder de Vegeta. "Goku explicó con calma.

Lucy continuó su burla del Diclonii chica runty para llevar a cabo su poder. '' Yer débil como yer jodido padre! "

"No hables mal de mi papá ... yo ... yo ... yo ... lo pare.'' Nana trató de decir, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

"Ya quiero que pare ya poca sop leche me HAZ." Lucy añadió con severidad demostrando que no iba a dejar de fumar.

Entonces, de repente algo se rompió en la cabeza de Nana como su aura de repente estalló a cabo mientras se disparó hacia Luce slugging duro revés del lado izquierdo de la barbilla tirándola hacia arriba y luego desató una andanada de explosiones de energía que envuelve Luce en una gigantesca cúpula explosiva naranja de la energía. Una vez que el humo se disipó Lucy se retorcía en el centro del cráter ... Nana se aceleró de nuevo en ella y comenzó golpeando a su enemigo con sus cuatro puños de rabia alimentada.

"Nana detenerlo lo que tienes que escucharme!" Lucy intentó decir la esperanza de detener los latidos de su base de Nana. Pero Nana sólo tuvo slugging de su boca la boca silenciarla.

"¡Nunca! No vuelvas a hablar mal de mi papá no soy débil! Te voy a mostrar lo fuerte que es Nana!" Nana empezó a llorar mientras continuaba golpear a su oponente incapacitado.

'' ¡Alto! ¡Basta! Time! Tiempo fuera! Escúchame No quise decir nada de eso sólo tenía que conseguir que loco ... "Lucy finalmente explicó levantando las manos en un gesto de estilo tregua.

Dar a su compañero de batalla una mirada confusa de dolor Nana habló. "¿Entonces por qué dice esas cosas horribles, entonces?''

"Para llevar la energía yer fuera ... como la última vez. ¿Recuerdas cuando te enojas sus picos de tensión ... Sé yer no una persona enojada, pero tengo que aprovechar la rabia yer si queremos vencer a Majin Buu. Ahora corazonada de que se comprobó pensar en todo lo que te lleva loco y centrarse en ella durante el resto de la formación ". Lucy añadió mientras se limpiaba la sangre gotea desde el lado de la boca. "Jesús te golpea como un tren bala cuando yer cabreado sabes eso?"

Sonrojándose un poco Nana tiene la mirada avergonzado más lindo en la taza ... Ahora los Z-Fighters tenían algo para usar con la formación de la emoción de la ira. No era mucho, pero era lo único que tenían que ir a por lo que se quedaron con él. Y así, los Z-Fighters se reanudaron en su formación del Sipelet Nana.

-Ser continuado

Ok, ok esta es una historia que se ha ido demasiado tiempo sin una actualización, pero aquí están. Capítulo siguiente Mayu y Bando interactuar consigo mismo Majin Buu. Será salsa realmente épica. De todas formas, se ruega leer y revisión.

Esta ha sido la RTUP escritor y espero que la gente está disfrutando de mi crossovers enloquecidos. Por favor, mire en Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Leyendas Dimension, EL Digital Salvadores, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, y Maverick Hunter KLN para satisfacer sus ansias de cruces extraños. Esta ha sido la RTUP "El escritor Crossover" y ahora un poco menos loco eliminación gente después.

Súper Ascensión Horned 12

DBZ Configuración (Android-Buu Saga) / Elfen Lied antes de los acontecimientos del episodio 4 y el episodio 5 en adelante. Puntuación de Story es T para Adolescentes de moderada a intensa violencia de acción escrito, lenguaje vulgar (Lucy tiene una boca sucia desagradable (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard entre otras cosas divertidas ;), y el crudo / grosero / humor sexual. Este es un Mayu y Bando centrada en el capítulo ... ten en cuenta que estoy perdidamente loco por lo que no dissing. Bueno chicas, debo señalar el nombre de Lucy nunca se reveló como Kaede hasta el último volumen de la Manga (exactamente cuántos volúmenes estaban allí?) así que para todos los efectos que ella es Lucy aquí no Kaede (que se abordará sin embargo). gente bien ya un revisor ignorantes dissed la historia que voy a explicar esto en términos muy simples ... Lucy es la mitad Saiyan pero la razón no se dará a conocer hasta el capítulo 14. Así que detente y revisores le diré por qué en la PM, pero no perjudica a todos los demás.

-Capítulo 12 - Bando y Mayu VS Majin Buu

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que los Z-Fighters o más bien los hermanos hijo mayor le había dicho a Majin Buu que esperar una semana para poder conseguir una pelea real. Sería difícil sin Babidi para mantenerlo en secreto no sería una tarea fácil. Así que Piccolo se ofreció para mantener un ojo vigilante sobre los dos miró sin cuernos no alas personas pink comedor. El Namek sugirió Buu volar a las islas del sur que fueron deshabitadas para poder divertirse por explotar cosas. Las cosas habían cambiado en la posada también con Mayu poniendo muy apegado a la asesina. Ella se sintió lo suficientemente abierta para decirle por qué vivía en el hotel y no en casa. El problema era su perverso padrastro.

'' Hijo de puta voy a matar a ese bastardo ... Voy a tener el pellejo por él.'' Bando murmuró después de escuchar lo que el pervertido le hizo.

'' Lucy ya le ganó de mano que está en estado crítico en la sala de emergencias ... él puede ir al infierno por toda la atención que. Además de Lucy padre Goku es mucho mejor.'' Mayu intervino sobre el tema. Lucy le dio un cierre del incidente.

Bando aceleró el motor en el coche de la libración Bulma cápsula se los dio a volar a la isla y comprobar si el Piccolo muy resistente Namekian apenas necesitaba. Mayu seguido a lo largo ya lo mejor el hombre verde podría enseñar a los dos un par de movimientos. Después de todos los Z-Fighters ya les enseña a leer los niveles de potencia y por qué no vuelo o unos pocos ki base mueve sólo por diversión? '' Debemos estar llegando muy cerca de la isla me encanta este coche libración pensar que Bulma chick'll déjame guardo chico?'' Bando dijo expresando su preocupación a los 12 años de edad, ya que se estaban muy cerca de la isla.

Mayu sin embargo no pudo conseguir que los hombres tenían fascinación con vehículos de gran alcance. '' ¿Quién sabe si los hombres y coches es algo que nunca entenderé.''

Hablando de la isla que estaba saliendo a la vista parece que renace de las ondas de una ilusión commen participación masas de tierra oculta de la vista a lo largo de la curvatura de la tierra. Los marineros lo vieron ocurren todo el tiempo. Ajuste del coche a lo largo de la playa de arena oscura de los dos se dirigieron a la forma de pie en silencio de Piccolo observar Buu acaba rompiendo diversos pilares de roca en la distancia.

'' Te trajimos algunas cosas para comer Piccolo''. Mayu dijo dulcemente la entrega de una bolsa de mano hecha y goodies cocidos a mano. Aunque era un hecho que el Z-Fighters Namekians sólo bebió agua del grupo Inn no consiguió esa nota.

En lugar de rechazar el trabajo duro de la niña aceptó la bolsa. Él probablemente lo daría a Buu aunque en lugar de desperdiciarla. '' Err gracias que no ha estado haciendo mucho, excepto la voladura de rocas''.

"Tengo algo que hay que contestar y yo quiero saber de forma rápida. Piccolo creo que se puede llamar la atención del niño de grasa?'' Bando preguntó Piccolo llamó a la rosa de goma 'hombre'.

"Eso es suficiente Majin Buu hemos invitados para dar un tiempo de espera.'' El hombre verde gritó como Buu dejó lo que estaba haciendo y voló hacia el trío recién formado.

Buscando Buu sobre Bando resultaba difícil de comprender esta criatura rosada blubbery era la mayor amenaza en el universo. Parecía más como un fallido experimento genético o un espectáculo fenómeno de circo. Estaría Si Buu no podía volar o regenerar perfectamente en casa en un espectáculo del circo itinerante. '' Buu si desea contestar Tengo una pregunta que hacer. ¿Por qué ya como volar por ahí matando gente?'' El asesino le preguntó al hombre blubbery rosa.

Mayu saltó en el acto también. '' Y la destrucción de nuestras ciudades? "

Buu sin embargo tuvo una respuesta rápida a lo que sorprendió a los tres. '' Buu se le dijo que''.

"¿Quién carajo te dijese que hacer esa mierda!'' Bando quedó fascinado después de escuchar esto. Esperaba una respuesta complicada estilo venganza, pero no esto.

Huelga decir que Mayu se tapó la boca en estado de shock e incluso la talla popa de Piccolo se agitaron como Buu explicó aún más. '' Bibidi dijo Buu para matar gente y destruir Babidi dijo.''

Quedó muy claro ahora Buu o tenía la mentalidad de un niño pequeño. Era eso o le faltó el sentido común para pensar por sí mismo ... en cambio dejar que otros le guían alrededor. En las manos de psicópatas como Bididi y el mal a su hijo Babidi Boo fue el último en un arma de destrucción masiva. Sus habilidades destructivas varias veces peor que la mayor bomba nuclear.

'' Daño a la gente que está mal de su mala!'' Mayu dijo regañando a la criatura alienígena de color rosa muy duramente, de hecho, lo que Buu retroceden un poco del estallido del preadolescente.

Bando pasó a estar de acuerdo con el sentimiento Mayu. '' Usted no tiene que escuchar a ellos ya necesidad de pensar por yerself. Ya sabes encontrar yer propio camino en la vida de ese tipo de cosas''.

'' Buu no sabía qué más Buu puede hacer.'' Buu explicó ... yup se le mantuvo aparentemente y deliberadamente en la oscuridad acerca de sus propias capacidades y de lo que era realmente capaz de ser bueno o malo. Como un niño que había sido mimado todo demasiado en la primera infancia.

'' Hay un montón de cosas, como películas, jugando con mi perrito Wanta, fútbol y un montón de otras que no impliquen la destrucción a nivel de ciudad.'' Mayu alegremente aclaró.

Parecía que las palabras de los dos humanos dice que Buu cayó en oídos sordos mientras caminaba y personal para ellos asustar a la mierda de ellos. '' Eh hacer lo que el infierno ya quieren su bien, no nos hacen daño!'' Rogó Bando.

Mayu se lamentó el próximo. '' Todavía tengo que casarme!''

'' Es para matar a la gente realmente algo malo?'' Buu preguntó inocentemente sorprendente los tres de nuevo.

'' Sí, es una cosa mala una cosa muy mala. No voy a permitir nunca más que entender me Buu está mal.'' Mayu dijo hablando con él como si fuera un niño pequeño establecimiento de un messege clara sobre qué hacer a partir de ahora.

Bando sin embargo tuvo que añadir una no tan grandes granito de arena a esta situación. '' A menos que se les paga por ello Gugh!'' Trató de decir lo que estaba entonces dio un codazo en el estómago por un Piccolo muy mal humor.

'' Kay no más.'' Dijo Buu alegremente para alivio de las tres personas presentes allí.

'' No vas a tratar de matar a la gente más?'' Preguntó Bando como Buu ofreció un gruñido de acuerdo. "Bueno, mientras tanto, hasta que Goku aparece que tengo un par de cosas que podemos hacer hasta entonces.''

'' Prometo que no se destruya más de la ciudad?'' Preguntó Mayu como Buu asintió de nuevo.

Piccolo estaba estupefacto ... estos dos humanos acababan domado el azote violento y destructor del universo en pocos minutos exactos. Tal vez esta dimensión tenía esperanzas para sí mismo después de todo. "Je me aspen.'' Piccolo murmuró en voz baja a sí mismo mientras se sonrió.

-Ser continuado

Ok entonces, ¿cómo fue este muchacho? ¿Bueno? Malo? Prisa? O bien? Sí me doy cuenta de título de capítulo engañosa sé. De todas formas, vemos los primeros signos de que Buu aparentemente tiene la capacidad mental de un niño o, evidentemente, sólo hace lo que se le dice, ya que le falta la inteligencia para pensar por sí mismo. Vemos que él va a esperar a lo que va a ser su última batalla ...

Esta ha sido la RTUP escritor y espero que la gente está disfrutando de mi crossovers enloquecidos. Por favor, mire en Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Leyendas Dimension, EL Salvadores digitales, ELG La serie, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, y Maverick Hunter KLN para satisfacer sus ansias de cruces extraños. Esta ha sido la RTUP "El escritor Crossover" y ahora un poco menos loco eliminación gente después.

PS: Quiero saber qué hacer al votar en mis encuestas hay concursos allí.

Súper Ascensión Horned 12

DBZ Configuración (Android-Buu Saga) / Elfen Lied antes de los acontecimientos del episodio 4 y el episodio 5 en adelante. Puntuación de Story es T para Adolescentes de moderada a intensa violencia de acción escrito, lenguaje vulgar (Lucy tiene una boca sucia desagradable (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard entre otras cosas divertidas ;), y el crudo / grosero / humor sexual. Este es un Mayu y Bando centrada en el capítulo ... ten en cuenta que estoy perdidamente loco por lo que no dissing. Bueno chicas, debo señalar el nombre de Lucy nunca se reveló como Kaede hasta el último volumen de la Manga (exactamente cuántos volúmenes estaban allí?) así que para todos los efectos que ella es Lucy aquí no Kaede (que se abordará sin embargo). gente bien ya un revisor ignorantes dissed la historia que voy a explicar esto en términos muy simples ... Lucy es la mitad Saiyan pero la razón no se dará a conocer hasta el capítulo 14. Así que detente y revisores le diré por qué en la PM, pero no perjudica a todos los demás.

-Capítulo 12 - Bando y Mayu VS Majin Buu

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que los Z-Fighters o más bien los hermanos hijo mayor le había dicho a Majin Buu que esperar una semana para poder conseguir una pelea real. Sería difícil sin Babidi para mantenerlo en secreto no sería una tarea fácil. Así que Piccolo se ofreció para mantener un ojo vigilante sobre los dos miró sin cuernos no alas personas pink comedor. El Namek sugirió Buu volar a las islas del sur que fueron deshabitadas para poder divertirse por explotar cosas. Las cosas habían cambiado en la posada también con Mayu poniendo muy apegado a la asesina. Ella se sintió lo suficientemente abierta para decirle por qué vivía en el hotel y no en casa. El problema era su perverso padrastro.

'' Hijo de puta voy a matar a ese bastardo ... Voy a tener el pellejo por él.'' Bando murmuró después de escuchar lo que el pervertido le hizo.

'' Lucy ya le ganó de mano que está en estado crítico en la sala de emergencias ... él puede ir al infierno por toda la atención que. Además de Lucy padre Goku es mucho mejor.'' Mayu intervino sobre el tema. Lucy le dio un cierre del incidente.

Bando aceleró el motor en el coche de la libración Bulma cápsula se los dio a volar a la isla y comprobar si el Piccolo muy resistente Namekian apenas necesitaba. Mayu seguido a lo largo ya lo mejor el hombre verde podría enseñar a los dos un par de movimientos. Después de todos los Z-Fighters ya les enseña a leer los niveles de potencia y por qué no vuelo o unos pocos ki base mueve sólo por diversión? '' Debemos estar llegando muy cerca de la isla me encanta este coche libración pensar que Bulma chick'll déjame guardo chico?'' Bando dijo expresando su preocupación a los 12 años de edad, ya que se estaban muy cerca de la isla.

Mayu sin embargo no pudo conseguir que los hombres tenían fascinación con vehículos de gran alcance. '' ¿Quién sabe si los hombres y coches es algo que nunca entenderé.''

Hablando de la isla que estaba saliendo a la vista parece que renace de las ondas de una ilusión commen participación masas de tierra oculta de la vista a lo largo de la curvatura de la tierra. Los marineros lo vieron ocurren todo el tiempo. Ajuste del coche a lo largo de la playa de arena oscura de los dos se dirigieron a la forma de pie en silencio de Piccolo observar Buu acaba rompiendo diversos pilares de roca en la distancia.

'' Te trajimos algunas cosas para comer Piccolo''. Mayu dijo dulcemente la entrega de una bolsa de mano hecha y goodies cocidos a mano. Aunque era un hecho que el Z-Fighters Namekians sólo bebió agua del grupo Inn no consiguió esa nota.

En lugar de rechazar el trabajo duro de la niña aceptó la bolsa. Él probablemente lo daría a Buu aunque en lugar de desperdiciarla. '' Err gracias que no ha estado haciendo mucho, excepto la voladura de rocas''.

"Tengo algo que hay que contestar y yo quiero saber de forma rápida. Piccolo creo que se puede llamar la atención del niño de grasa?'' Bando preguntó Piccolo llamó a la rosa de goma 'hombre'.

"Eso es suficiente Majin Buu hemos invitados para dar un tiempo de espera.'' El hombre verde gritó como Buu dejó lo que estaba haciendo y voló hacia el trío recién formado.

Buscando Buu sobre Bando resultaba difícil de comprender esta criatura rosada blubbery era la mayor amenaza en el universo. Parecía más como un fallido experimento genético o un espectáculo fenómeno de circo. Estaría Si Buu no podía volar o regenerar perfectamente en casa en un espectáculo del circo itinerante. '' Buu si desea contestar Tengo una pregunta que hacer. ¿Por qué ya como volar por ahí matando gente?'' El asesino le preguntó al hombre blubbery rosa.

Mayu saltó en el acto también. '' Y la destrucción de nuestras ciudades? "

Buu sin embargo tuvo una respuesta rápida a lo que sorprendió a los tres. '' Buu se le dijo que''.

"¿Quién carajo te dijese que hacer esa mierda!'' Bando quedó fascinado después de escuchar esto. Esperaba una respuesta complicada estilo venganza, pero no esto.

Huelga decir que Mayu se tapó la boca en estado de shock e incluso la talla popa de Piccolo se agitaron como Buu explicó aún más. '' Bibidi dijo Buu para matar gente y destruir Babidi dijo.''

Quedó muy claro ahora Buu o tenía la mentalidad de un niño pequeño. Era eso o le faltó el sentido común para pensar por sí mismo ... en cambio dejar que otros le guían alrededor. En las manos de psicópatas como Bididi y el mal a su hijo Babidi Boo fue el último en un arma de destrucción masiva. Sus habilidades destructivas varias veces peor que la mayor bomba nuclear.

'' Daño a la gente que está mal de su mala!'' Mayu dijo regañando a la criatura alienígena de color rosa muy duramente, de hecho, lo que Buu retroceden un poco del estallido del preadolescente.

Bando pasó a estar de acuerdo con el sentimiento Mayu. '' Usted no tiene que escuchar a ellos ya necesidad de pensar por yerself. Ya sabes encontrar yer propio camino en la vida de ese tipo de cosas''.

'' Buu no sabía qué más Buu puede hacer.'' Buu explicó ... yup se le mantuvo aparentemente y deliberadamente en la oscuridad acerca de sus propias capacidades y de lo que era realmente capaz de ser bueno o malo. Como un niño que había sido mimado todo demasiado en la primera infancia.

'' Hay un montón de cosas, como películas, jugando con mi perrito Wanta, fútbol y un montón de otras que no impliquen la destrucción a nivel de ciudad.'' Mayu alegremente aclaró.

Parecía que las palabras de los dos humanos dice que Buu cayó en oídos sordos mientras caminaba y personal para ellos asustar a la mierda de ellos. '' Eh hacer lo que el infierno ya quieren su bien, no nos hacen daño!'' Rogó Bando.

Mayu se lamentó el próximo. '' Todavía tengo que casarme!''

'' Es para matar a la gente realmente algo malo?'' Buu preguntó inocentemente sorprendente los tres de nuevo.

'' Sí, es una cosa mala una cosa muy mala. No voy a permitir nunca más que entender me Buu está mal.'' Mayu dijo hablando con él como si fuera un niño pequeño establecimiento de un messege clara sobre qué hacer a partir de ahora.

Bando sin embargo tuvo que añadir una no tan grandes granito de arena a esta situación. '' A menos que se les paga por ello Gugh!'' Trató de decir lo que estaba entonces dio un codazo en el estómago por un Piccolo muy mal humor.

'' Kay no más.'' Dijo Buu alegremente para alivio de las tres personas presentes allí.

'' No vas a tratar de matar a la gente más?'' Preguntó Bando como Buu ofreció un gruñido de acuerdo. "Bueno, mientras tanto, hasta que Goku aparece que tengo un par de cosas que podemos hacer hasta entonces.''

'' Prometo que no se destruya más de la ciudad?'' Preguntó Mayu como Buu asintió de nuevo.

Piccolo estaba estupefacto ... estos dos humanos acababan domado el azote violento y destructor del universo en pocos minutos exactos. Tal vez esta dimensión tenía esperanzas para sí mismo después de todo. "Je me aspen.'' Piccolo murmuró en voz baja a sí mismo mientras se sonrió.

-Ser continuado

Ok entonces, ¿cómo fue este muchacho? ¿Bueno? Malo? Prisa? O bien? Sí me doy cuenta de título de capítulo engañosa sé. De todas formas, vemos los primeros signos de que Buu aparentemente tiene la capacidad mental de un niño o, evidentemente, sólo hace lo que se le dice, ya que le falta la inteligencia para pensar por sí mismo. Vemos que él va a esperar a lo que va a ser su última batalla ...

Esta ha sido la RTUP escritor y espero que la gente está disfrutando de mi crossovers enloquecidos. Por favor, mire en Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Leyendas Dimension, EL Salvadores digitales, ELG La serie, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, y Maverick Hunter KLN para satisfacer sus ansias de cruces extraños. Esta ha sido la RTUP "El escritor Crossover" y ahora un poco menos loco eliminación gente después.

PS: Quiero saber qué hacer al votar en mis encuestas hay concursos allí.

Súper Ascensión Horned 13

DBZ Configuración (Android-Buu Saga) / Elfen Lied antes de los acontecimientos del episodio 4 y el episodio 5 en adelante. Puntuación de Story es T para Adolescentes de moderada a intensa violencia de acción escrito, lenguaje vulgar (Lucy tiene una boca sucia desagradable (f-bombs/mf-bombs/a-hole/shit/bastard entre otras cosas divertidas ;), y el crudo / grosero / humor sexual. Aquí está la batalla que he estado construyendo hasta ... Super Saiyan Goku vs Majin Buu! Ahora disfrutar!

-Capítulo 13 - Goku SS3 VS Majin Buu

Sur-isla

Con los gustos de la pequeña isla Majin Buu se entretenía todavía vuele rocas y colinas pero estaba empezando a crecer muy cansado de él. Los dos hijos adolescentes dijeron que un verdadero luchador aparecería en unos días, pero me pareció una eternidad para la máquina de matar alien rosa. La semana casi había terminado y Buu estaba ... no es una buena combinación teniendo en cuenta su mentalidad ingenua y la capacidad de atención infantil. "Buu aburrido ... quiero pelear pronto." Buu dijo mirando hacia el océano en busca serena como olas lamían la costa de la isla.

-Inn

Mientras tanto, en la Posada de la talla de todo el mundo estaban en choque especialmente Vegeta ... Goku alguna manera había abierto una nueva transformación Super Saiyan. Al parecer, se hizo posible debido a su intenso entrenamiento en el más allá. Sin embargo lo que dice el Príncipe de los Saiyajin se sorprendió fue una gran subestimación de hecho él fue regiamente enojado. '' Kakarotto tienes que estar bromeando! No hay manera posible que haya pasado más allá Ascendido Saiyan! "El hombre de punta medio pelo gritó hacia fuera.

Bando hizo mentales nunca para hacer cualquiera de los Z-Warriors enojado ... de lo contrario no habría nada queda de él. "Ah Shaddup Vegeta! Ya quieres que patear el culo yer! ¿Eh? Ya lo he hecho antes de un par de semanas después de celular se venció recuerdas?!'' Lucy quejaba a él con la esperanza de que se callara.

"Lo que acabas de decir mocoso! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar conmigo el príncipe de todas las personas de esa manera!" El guerrero Saiyan echaba humo en una rabia.

Lucy no era uno a dar marcha atrás. "Ok entonces si yer el príncipe entonces yo soy la puta reina de todas Diclonii! ¿No es un pez gordo puta!"

"¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente!" Mayu gritó impactante todo el mundo en lo enojado que le pasó. "Vegeta, Lucy tranquila let Sr. Goku hablar!"

El Hijo patriarca estaba muy impresionado por la valentía de Mayu. La mayoría de quienes se enfrentó a Vegeta se vaporiza por sus esfuerzos. "Gracias nena Pero no hay que ser tan formal conmigo sólo me llaman Goku. De todas formas tengo una pelea que atender más tarde a todos ...'' Goku dijo mientras se utiliza la transmisión instantánea de teletransportarse de distancia de la isla aislada que Buu residió sucesivamente.

'' Ha realmente descubierto una manera de superar un Ascendido Saiyan? ¿Es eso posible? "Piccolo preguntó outloud ni siquiera seguro de la respuesta a sí mismo.

"Es bluffin 'lo que que lo haga? Doble Ascendido?" Yamcha preguntó a continuación.

"Tal vez ... tal vez no ..." Tien dijo saber Goku tenía algo interesante en la manga.

Sin embargo Kanae estaba preocupado de que si esta nueva transformación fue suficiente para vencer a Buu embargo. Su mundo no era como el Z-Warriors Tierra. "Pero, ¿te parece que va a ser lo suficientemente Tien?"

"Hmm quién sabe ... Pero con Goku nunca se sabe realmente. Pero tenemos que intentarlo." Tien le respondió.

"No te preocupes Kanae ... Si saben Goku se puede manejar muy bien." Bulma añadió mirando los cielos que su viejo compañero de viaje había teletransportado a.

Sur-isla

-Empezar tema Cámara Tiempo hiperbólica por Bruce Faulconer

Goku entonces apareció antes de la ya muy aburrido Majin Buu. Buu miró. "Tú eres el gran luchador que va a luchar Buu?" , Se preguntó.

Goku asintió y flexionó sus músculos un poco antes de hablar. "Ok déjame decir esto Buu usted va a encantar. Confía en mí lo que estamos viendo ahora, este es mi estado normal." Goku le dijo al hombre de color rosa que apunta a su pelo negro de punta actualmente. Entonces, de repente el pelo negro del hombre se hizo aún spikier amarillo brillante. Sus ojos cambiaron a la luz azul también. "Este es un Super Saiyan." Entonces Goku empujó su poder aún mayor que su cabello se volvió aún más irregular y puntiaguda. "Esto es lo que se conoce como un Super Saiyan que ha ascendido más allá de un Super Saiyan o usted podría llamar a esto un Super Saiyan 2''.

Huelga decir que Buu fue sorprendido por el poder que irradia desde el rubio. "... Y esto es ir aún más allá! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Inn

La misma intensidad que Goku estaba empujando a sí mismo se las había arreglado para atrapar a todos en un sentimiento de shock. Su nivel de potencia nunca había sido tan alta antes! Se estaba llegando peligrosas dimensiones destrozando mundo! Parecía que el planeta se estremecía bajo el gran poder de la tierra levantada Saiyan luchador. Casi parecía como si el mundo se estaba haciendo pedazos. ¿No dijo Goku se dio cuenta que podría destruir la Tierra antes de que borra Buu!

'' ¿Qué está haciendo? "Yamcha gritó sintiendo dispara el nivel de potencia de Goku a nuevas alturas.

Incluso los gustos de Nana sentía ahora. "Lucy lo es Goku tratando de hacer?! Rompa la tierra aparte una piedra a la vez?"

"No tengo ni idea de jodido! Yo no sé una mierda! Gohan qué diablos está haciendo Goku? Ni siquiera celular fue esta poderosa!" Lucy escupió de nuevo a la roseta corto que a su hermano adoptivo.

"Ese idiota! Kakarotto qué demonios estás haciendo? Estás destruir Buu no nosotros, junto con él!" Vegeta se quejó en el berrinche de rabia. Una vez más el maldito payaso le había superado otra vez!

"Goku ..." se dijo todo Bando ... Estos Z-Warriors eran mucho más poderosos de lo que creía posible. No era más que contentos que estaban de su parte.

Sur-isla

Por ahora el mismo poder que se genera por Goku estaba causando un efecto masivo sobre las olas ... actuando casi como un efecto de marea de tormenta de huracán o tifón como ondas aumentadas maltratadas de la costa con el aumento de poder. La tierra comenzó a agrietarse y fisuras como un terremoto estaba rompiendo en pedazos ... pero no era cualquier evento natural que era el poder de Goku!

Buu vio los efectos Goku está encendiendo tenían en la isla con las olas y la tierra destrozando pensó esta lucha debe ser bueno. "

-Inn

"Hazlo papá!" Goten vitoreó.

"Sí, hazlo papá!" Lucy animó siguiente. No le importaba si Goku no era su padre biológico, sino que había sido más un padre para ella que nadie antes.

"Se le puede ganar!" Gohan añadió por último pero no menos importante.

Islas-sur

-Begin Haznos loco por Powerman 5000

En este punto el poder de Goku seguía subiendo y de repente su pelo rubio de oro comenzó a recibir más y más hasta llegar a las caderas. En una fuerza cegadora flash amarillo Buu fue cegado por unos momentos.

Cuando la luz desapareció ... Goku había ascendido a algo mucho más poderoso que su carrera había visto en miles de años. Sus cejas se habían ido, pero sus ojos seguían azul del trullo. Su entera ardía con un aura amarilla y crujía con arcos de energía eléctrica. "Yo siento que tomó mucho más tiempo que los demás, pero no he tenido mucha oportunidad de practicar esta. Yo llamo a esto un Super Saiyan 3."

A pesar del aura poderosa que rabia la rubia despedía Buu no era tan intimidado por este nuevo arranque. "Buu no asustado pelo grande te hace grande divertido''.

"Estoy listo. Mostrar lo que ya tengo Buu." Goku dijo tranquilamente como Buu se metió en una postura de lucha.

Entonces Goku desvanecido en el aire y volvió a aparecer justo por encima de Buu. "Buuuuu!" El puff rosa echaba humo.

El SS3 envió un fuerte impacto golpea la rodilla enviar al hombre de color rosa volando a la derecha en el suelo. Pero antes de que cayera la citada terra furma que fue expulsado en la cara y lanzó de nuevo hacia el cielo. Goku alcanzó a Buu y enganchó su antena y le dio un giro luego SLAM! Apretó la bolsa grasa en la cara una y otra vez para un total más de 15 veces. Goku le dio un fuerte puñetazo final para el hombre de color rosa y luego lanzó Buu lejos de él.

Buu fue enviado carena derecha a través de una columna de roca y se disparó en diagonal hasta que impactó contra el terreno. Entonces toda la columna se derrumbó encima de él.

Pero no era más que Buu zoom de nuevo hacia el cielo para luchar contra la SS3 guerrero. Buu sonrió como un niño ansioso y soltó docenas de explosiones de energía de color amarillo en la ES3. Pero Goku era rápido y bien bloquea o golpeó lejos todo lo que trató de golpearlo.

Buu todavía tenía un par de trucos bajo la manga, aunque y envió toda su brazo que se extiende a grandes distancias debido a su cuerpo de goma. El puño slugging Goku derecho al revés su rostro. El golpe lo mandó a la deriva hacia abajo ... lentamente. Pero tuvo poco efecto sobre la SS3 mientras sonreía a la gran bola esponjosa de color rosa.

Buu vio a su enemigo resultó ileso por lo que significa más tiempo para luchar. Goku comenzó Buu en su rostro dejándolo atrás. Buu aceleró a la rubia y le pegó de nuevo. Entonces Goku le devolvió el favor tan duro!

Por ahora los dos estaban involucrados en una serie de golpes frenéticos, patadas, golpes en movimiento tan rápido la mayoría con el ojo humano no puede distinguir nada. De hecho, la pelea sería invisible! Por ahora los dos combatientes pagan una poderosa explosión Ki amarilla a quemarropa cerca el uno del otro!

Los dos fueron consumidos por la enorme explosión ... como la explosión cedió los dos estaban ilesos. "Buu divertirse jugando contigo. Eres fuerte."

"Gracias por lo que son. Puedo ver por qué mi hija tiene un gran afán por ejemplo de la lucha contra ti." Goku respondió de nuevo.

Goku volvió a desaparecer de la vista. Reapareció y pateó Buu en la cabeza el envío hacia atrás a gran velocidad. Buu por suerte había logrado detenerse sólo para ser golpeado en la cara y el intestino por la SS3 guerrero. Buu fue slugging casi en su oído izquierdo sería el envío de nuevo a volar.

La grasa hombre rosa detuvo su descenso y lanzó un poderoso rayo de color rosa de su boca que Goku golpeó lejos con facilidad. Buu envía un par de golpes rápidos sólo Goku giró y esquivó fuera de los caminos puñetazos.

Ahora Goku fue a la ofensiva dando golpe tras golpe furioso al intestino blubbery de Buu. El delito fue rápidamente empujando Buu espalda. El último golpe fue un poderoso uppercut al mentón del soplo rosa mandándolo a volar de nuevo. Buu era ahora más que un poco loco ... estaba lanzando todo lo que tenía en esta lucha ya que los dos eran de nuevo en poderosa ráfaga de golpes y bloqueos. La potencia de los golpes generados cantidades masivas de arcos de energía que desgarraron y crujían por el aire.

Por ahora Goku había conseguido de nuevo el upperhand ... dando golpe tras golpe poderoso a la taza fea de Buu y el estómago empujándolo hacia atrás. Goku corrió a Buu y le dio una patada tan fuerte en el intestino pierna realidad se hundió en su blubbery rosa ... y se mantiene hundimiento!

Buu sonrió como un loco poseído y Goku sabía que el hombre tenía grasa de algunos trucos que quedan en la bolsa. Buu infla el estómago y efectivamente se 'traga' la rubia en él. Goku no tenía ninguna intención de ser ahogado y comenzó a cobrar una explosión Kamehameha. La explosión surgió de las entrañas de Buu entonces sumido el soplo rosado en una gran explosión esférica de color amarillo.

Una vez que Goku era libre Buu dejó llevar por el viento como una cometa flameaba en un alto brisa. Parecía que había sido atropellado por una apisonadora todos y tal. Pero Boo absorbió una gran cantidad de aire y rápidamente restaurada se vuelva a la normalidad. Goku se aceleró de nuevo en Boo le slugging alza su fea cara rosada y siguió con un hueso fuerte aplastamiento rodillazo al estómago de Buu nuevo mandándolo a volar.

Buu recuperó bien y luego envió una lluvia de rosas poderosas explosiones de energía que la SS3 revés, así como un manotazo de distancia. Goku envió un Kamehameha cargada estallar en Boo. Buu captó la explosión amarilla y se la apretó en la nada con sus propias manos. La doble velocidad hacia la otra como sus puños chocan en un choque enorme poder. Por tercera vez en los tres estaban enviando ráfagas y presas de golpes, patadas, rodillas y patadas a cada uno en un frenesí de alta velocidad.

Buu Goku golpeó lejos entonces mostró flexionando su brazo, pero fue expulsado velocidad justo en el intestino por la SS3 vez enviarlo carena hacia atrás como un pinball. Goku seguía ceñudo a Buu ahora recuperado y se preparó con pose de lucha. Buu voló hacia él a gran velocidad y lanzó un puñetazo, pero Goku desapareció y reapareció varios pies de distancia. Buu Goku trató de golpear de nuevo, pero utiliza la misma táctica teletransportación.

Goku luego reapareció todavía más pies de distancia como arcos de energía recorrieron el aire cerca de él. Buu se puso furioso y vapor literalmente comenzó a arrojar desde los orificios de la cabeza. Él era muy guisada ahora. Buu disparado hacia su enemigo ahora cabreado. Tratando de golpe Goku sólo para la rubia a desvanecerse hacia atrás para Buu intentó de nuevo, pero Goku de nuevo se desvaneció como antes. Continuó sus tácticas de uno, dos, tres, diez veces dibujo Buu en el interior.

Los dos se apresuran unos a otros como Goku entregado un disco de trituración patada justo en la cara de Buu enterrarlo en su cabeza blubbery rosa en el proceso. Buu tapado sus agujeros para los oídos y volver a inflar la cara. Él estaba animado loco de vez en cuando utiliza el mismo Goku utiliza ... desapareciendo luego dando la rubia un cabezazo traqueteo hueso!

El zoom de nuevo Goku desató otra serie de golpes al estómago Buu como su poder parecía no tener límites. Buu luego tomó represalias mediante el bloqueo de golpes y patadas de Goku con sus guantes amarillos y acusado de un poderoso estallido de color rosa el envío de la SS3 hacia atrás en estado de coma de la explosión. Goku entonces comenzó a luchar de nuevo mientras dejaba escapar un grito cuando se quitó la energía del ataque de él utilizando su propio Ki.

Buu se reía / baile de su culo gordo rosado de la forma en que se golpeaba Goku. Goku tuvo que admitir Buu era fuerte. Vio por qué Lucy tiene tanta prisa de su pelea anterior con él. "Lucha increíble con esta intensidad y todavía el mejor momento de su vida."

"¿Quieres jugar más!" Buu exigió sigue bailando.

Buu extendió el brazo izquierdo con la esperanza de pegarle al SS3 pero falló y volvió a intentarlo con la otra, pero aún perdido. Goku se disparó luego aceleró justo en Buu patearlo con fuerza en su taza rosada feo. Pero el hombre blubbery enganchó bodega del Saiyan y como una goma atada a una cuerda en una paleta Buu replicó como una bala. Se estrelló contra la rubia como un bus enviando el guerrero de nuevo.

"KAMEHAMEHAAA!" Goku gritó hacia fuera como él una vez más desató su movimiento de la firma. La adjuntar clavado Buu perfectamente y voló a través de la espalda ... Buu flotaba hasta su cara a la vista. Él hizo una mueca malvada en el combate Saiyan. Buu instantáneamente curado a sí mismo de nuevo a bien normal como nuevo.

Buu luego fue sobre el uso de la misma táctica que utilizó Goku en él. El SS3 estaba en shock ... ¿cómo podía aprender el movimiento tan rápido! "No es un Kamehameha ..." El SS3 pronunció a cabo.

Como Buu prepara su ataque retalition le gritó a su aparente grito de guerra. "Buuuuu!"

Buu desató una ola de Kamehameha tonos rosa, que a regañadientes Goku tuvo que espantar y francamente Buu acaba de hacer lo mismo. Él dio un revés de la explosión en una gran montaña borrando en segundo plano. El polvo se disipó y la montaña no era más que un recuerdo.

En este punto Goku tuvo unas palabras para decir al hombre de color rosa llamado Majin Buu. "Buu Soy un hombre de cortesía, así como la fuerza, así que tengo que decir que estoy muy impresionado por su técnica de combate. He luchado contra los seres de galaxias sin nombre pero con mucho, son los mejores."

Buu tuvo que devolver el favor. "Gracias." En otro orden de la nariz extendió como una cierta títeres chico.

Goku entonces apagado a su forma base que desconcertó Buu. "Hey ¿por qué vuelves a la normalidad? Tú y yo no pelear más? Buu se divierte!"

"Bueno, yo tenía un divertido lotta también, pero por desgracia yo era la gran pelea que quería. Sin embargo, si se puede esperar un poco más podemos darle peleas más diversión ... ¿Qué es eso?" Goku dijo que ofrece al extranjero una salida alternativa para su Battlelust.

"Buu decir ok entonces. Buu espera para la próxima pelea, entonces." Buu dijo gustarle la idea como Goku flotó hacia arriba y zoom de nuevo a la posada.

Buu luego se sentó y usó sus poderes para cambiar unas rocas cercanas a chocolate, dulces de frutas y azules bolas de chicle de burbujas de colores. Se comió uno de los chicles y comenzó a soplar burbujas. Tuvo que esperar así que tal vez si él metió la cara no tener que esperar tanto.

Sin embargo desconocidos incluso para Buu mismo siniestras fuerzas estaban trabajando detrás de las líneas de batalla para elevar el infierno profano en Yokohama y Kamakura. El le gusta que ni siquiera se detuvo por el Z-Fighters. El tiempo dirá si pueden hacerlo.

-Ser continuado

Ok entonces, ¿cómo fue este muchacho? ¿Bueno? Malo? Prisa? O bien? Sí me doy cuenta de título de capítulo engañosa sé. No todo lo que tiene que la gran SS3 Goku lucha contra Buu. Como te prometí. De todas formas siguientes la historia entra en profundo territorio más oscuro en el capítulo 14. Madre y auge del mal. Mayu es bueno para nada madre asoma su fea cara en todo el Inn exigentes Lucy a entregar a su hija. Pero seamos sinceros, ningún amante pervertido dice Lucy Hijo qué hacer ... figuras posteriores del propio pasado de la joven adolescente vuelven. Para empeorar las cosas algunos chiflados intentan disparar a Mayu, Wanta, Bando y Buu se enoja. Realmente molesto.

Esta ha sido la RTUP escritor y espero que la gente está disfrutando de mi crossovers enloquecidos. Por favor, mire en Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Leyendas Dimension, EL Salvadores digitales, ELG La serie, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, y Maverick Hunter KLN para satisfacer sus ansias de cruces extraños. Esta ha sido la RTUP "El escritor Crossover" y ahora un poco menos loco eliminación gente después.

PS: Quiero saber qué hacer al votar en mis encuestas hay concursos allí.


End file.
